The Flame of a New Generation
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: When Rin falls under the power of his first mating season, more than just one problem arises. Not only does he have to deal with the sudden awkwardness with his crush and classmate, but the young demon finds himself pregnant. Mpreg! Request for sathreal!
1. Chapter 1

sathreal's Request BonXRin

Chapter 1~

To say the least, it had happened out of nowhere. One minute he was half-asleep in class and the next he was wide awake with a ragging hard on. The demon practically growling out in frustration at the sudden change in his sleeping plans, as he sat up a bit and lifted his head off the desk. The teen having no other choice than to listen to his younger brother's rant about some kind of medical thingy he couldn't understand, nor remembered from the start of class. He couldn't even remember if they were talking about a plant, or some kind of ointment. Or was it some kind of rock again? Honestly, he didn't know and he could care less. He just wanted to get out of class and find a bathroom so he could take care of the new problem he had grown out of nowhere.

To be honest, he had no idea where in the hell the sudden erection in his pants decided to come up from; but he didn't really care. If he was lucky at all today, he could escape from the classroom between their teacher changes and be back after class. After all, he really didn't want to go through another summoning lesson again. They were going to see if they could summing familiars again, and Rin knew he still couldn't. Yeah. He had Blackie, but that was totally different. Blackie wasn't really _his _familiar either. The sith cat demon was actually Shiro's and not even Rin could summon the dang cat anywhere he wanted. If he could, then missions would have been a lot easier and he wouldn't be failing summoning class. Not like he wasn't already failing his classes, Cram school or regular school.

"And that's all for today's lesson." Yukio finished off, as he set the piece of chalk he was holding on the chalk tray and faced them. "Any questions?"

When no reply came from the small class, the demon's younger brother started packing away his things and everyone around him started up conversations. The teen glad that Shiemi had changed seats a few weeks back, to sit beside Kamiki, and let out a sigh and he ran a hand through his hair and watched his younger brother. The brunette not even paying any shred of attention to him in the slightest, as he quickly packed his things and slung his bag over his shoulder. His younger brother glancing around the class for a moment, before he let out a soft sigh and headed for the door.

"Your teacher will be here in a few minutes." Yukio called out, even though nobody was really listening and even Rin had to strain to hear his brother's words. "Stay here till then and don't do anything stupid."

At his younger brother's words, the brunette shot him a quick look of warning and walked right out the door. The cherry wood door closing behind him with a click, before Rin let out a small curse and silently slammed his head on the desk. A small thunk barely echoed through the room, before the demon dug his fingers into his black pants and let out a frustrated breath. So much for getting out of the room and fixing his problem. Yukio read through his intention to bail and clearly pointed it out in warning. Now if he left the room he was guaranteed a detention and whatever else Yukio wanted to throw at him, not like Rin couldn't handle it. It just got old after the fifteenth of sixteenth time. Yukio would pile up homework assignments on his desk and lock the door to their dorm room and leave Rin in there for hours. To say it was torture was an understatement, but he was getting used to it now. How long had they been in school now? Three, maybe four months? It wasn't like it would kill him.

"Hey, you alright Okumura?" Bon's voice spoke up, as a hand was placed on the desk space in front of him. "You look like you're going to be sick."

The half-demon didn't speak a word, as he lifted up his head and stared up at the brunette n' blonde in front of him. His mocha brown orbs looking at him in both confusion and worry, as the demon felt his heart instantly sink and gave him a nod. No matter what he tried to do, there was no way he could lie to the teen in front of him. He didn't know when, but at one point the half-demon had fallen hopelessly in love with the other and couldn't slip out of the constant feeling of longing for the older. He had just woken up one morning with a huge crush on the teen and that had been the end of it. Whenever Bon got close to him, is body seemed to give into the older's presence and left the demon hopelessly numb and weak. Love was one thing, but what he felt was almost like an instinct. An instinct he desperately wanted to get rid of.

"I'm fine." Rin mumbled, as he looked away from the older when his heart rate started picking up and the problem in his pants started to get worse. "Why?"

"You just look sick is all, Rin-chan." Shima cut in, as he plopped down in the seat next to the demon and smiled. "You're usually asleep during class and you're never this pale."

To prove his point, the pink-haired teen quickly asked Kamiki for a mirror and flashed it toward the demon. In its reflection was the demon's awkwardly pale face and a pair of tired looking blue eyes. Although after staring at it long enough, the demon noticed an awkward look in his eyes. To say the least, he didn't know what it was; but it kind of freaked him out. Sure he was paler than he had ever been, but the look in his eyes weren't normal. Yeah, they were still blue and all that crap; but those blue orbs seemed to have a slight edge to them. An almost primal edge, an animalistic look, and it scared the crap out of him. Where in the hell was this all coming from? Was his demon half starting to take over? Was he losing control?

Even as the questions piled up, the demon quickly turned his head away from the mirror and mumbled something of a thanks to the older teen. Shima giving him a nod, before he handed the mirror back to Kamiki and ended up getting smacked in the head for winking at her. The demon not even uttering a word, as he turned his attention back to the desk and Bon gave him a kind of frown; which always looked like a scowl to the younger.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" The brunette n' blonde demanded. "You never act like this, and you're usually arguing with me by now."

"Didn't sleep much last night."

Was the younger's mumbled excuse, before he turned his head away from the older and got a hitched breath of frustration from behind him. The demon not paying any attention to the frustrated noise, before a pair of hands grabbed the back of his uniform and yanked him up into a sitting position. The demon finding himself face-to-face with none other than Bon, who looked pissed as hell. Not like he didn't always looked pissed. It was just the fact that the older was touching him, that set off a spark in him and made the erection in his pants a lot worse than it had been. The said erection practically jumped at the sudden attention from the older and the demon did everything he could mentally to keep his face from flushing a bright scarlet. He was as close to the one guy he loved to no end, and he was mentally freaking out in more ways than one.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Okumura?" Bon demanded, as he shook the demon to prove his pissed attitude to the younger.

"I told you I didn't get much sleep last night." Rin simply repeated, before Bon let out a growl and shoved him in his usual act in letting go of the demon.

"Fine, lie if you want, but I'm figuring this out!" Bon yelled, as he stomped over to his desk and ignored the stares the both of them were getting now.

All the demon could think about was getting out of the classroom and fixing the problem he had at the start of the mess. Then he could figure out what was going on with the rest of him, if Bon didn't get to it first.

* * *

"Dammit!"

At the curse, the demon glared down at his now erect cock and growled. The moment class had let out, Rin had been the first one out of the room and down the hall before Bon could even get out of his seat. It was then the demon decided he'd go straight back to the dorms, instead of finding a bathroom, and used his key to leave Cram school. When he got back, he grabbed some clean clothes from his room and went down to the boy's showers in the abandoned dorm in an attempt to take a cold shower and fix the huge problem.

Instead he had spent twenty minutes in a cold shower, and had jerked himself off at least twice now, only to still be painfully hard and now completely horny. To make matters worse his phone had been going off for the past five minutes and the demon couldn't find the willpower to walk over and answer the damn thing. He was already soaked to the bone with cold water and was still painfully erect. Like hell he was walking his ass over to get his cell phone and listen to Yukio blabber on about how he should get his homework done. Hell no, he was perfectly fine with standing under a cold showerhead and freezing to no end. It wasn't like the situation was getting any better.

Just to prove his mental point wrong, his phone went off once more with a different ringtone then the last five. One that Shima had programmed into his phone, so that the demon knew it was him and his younger brother wasn't calling him.

_"Kiss me, K-kiss me! Effect me with your love-!"_

At that point the demon let out a sigh and shut the water off. The teen grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, before he walked past the glass doors and grabbed his phone off the bench where he left it. The demon flipping it open without a single regret in his mind, as he answered it and threw a towel over his head to dry his hair.

"What do you need Shima?" Rin asked, as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and rubbed the towel into his wet hair to dry it.

"COULD IT KILL YOU TO AWNSER YOUR DAMB PHONE!" Bon's angry voice yelled into the younger's ear, before he jumped and the phone hit the floor. **"**I'VE CALLED YOU HOW MANY TIMES AND GOT YOUR DAMN AWNSERING MACHINE! DO YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BROTHER TOO?"

"For one, you're killing my ear drums!" Rin yelled back, as he picked up his phone and yelled into it. "And second you've called me five times. Yukio's lucky if I pick up in ten."

An angry breath came out of the phone, as the demon resumed drying his hair with one hand as he held his phone with the other.

"And besides, what are you doing with Shima's phone?" Rin asked, before the line went moderately silent. "He's the only one that wouldn't hand his phone over to let people call me with it."

"I took it, cause you can't answer your damn phone." Was the older's answer, as Rin frowned and pulled the towel off his head. "I'll give it back to him later."

"Fine. Now what do you want?" Rin deadpanned, as he sat on the bench and tried to ignore the problem he still had between his legs. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

"Cause I'm going to figure out what the hell is wrong with you." Bon snapped back, as the demon sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Now get your ass over to the front door and open it for me."

"You're at the dorm? Jeeze Bon, stalker much." Rin teased, as he heard the teen on the other end let out a string of insults and curses; before he chewed on his bottom lip. "Do you really want to figure out what's going on?"

"What?" Came out from the other end of the phone, as the question stumped the older for a moment before he caught on. "I mean yes!"

"Alright, keys under the mat your probably standing on." Rin spoke, as he absentmindedly played with his hair. "You going to be able to find it?"

"I can find a damn key, Okumura!" Bon angrily barked on the other end, as Rin rolled his eyes and leaned back with his arm behind him on the bench for support. "Found it, but why in the hell do you guys leave a key under the mat? Someone could get in, you idiot."

"You're talking to the guy who has Yukio as a little brother. Put two and two together smart one."

"Right. I get it."

"Told yah." Rin chuckled, as he heard the door open in the background. "Yukio's way to overprotective in my case and if anyone got in he'd shot them."

"I said I got it, Okumura. You don't need to explain it." Bon spoke, as the door shut in the background. "Now where the hell are you?"

"I told you where the key is, Bon. I never said I'd tell you where I am." Rin teased, as the older let out a growl in frustration on the other end.

"Okumura, if you don't-"

"I'm in the boy's shower room." Rin cut in, as he stood up and stretched. "Happy grumpy?"

A mumbled "yes" came from the other end, as the younger grabbed his shirt off the bench and put the phone between his shoulder and ear. The cell phone hitting the floor the next, as the demon's knees gave out suddenly and a heat wave overtook his body. A gasp escaping the younger's throat, as his knees hit the floor and the demon grabbed the edge of the bench for support. His head swimming and his gaze blurry, as he quickly shut his eyes and set his forehead against the bench. His breath labored, as he tried to breath in a decent amount of air and let out a soft whine.

In a matter of moments he went from freezing his ass off from the shower to, his whole body practically on fire. The demon trying to get himself upright once more, only to find his legs wouldn't move and he was stuck on the floor. His whole body practically buzzing in excitement for no particular reason, and his cock just as hard as it had been back in the classroom. The demon's tail shaking on the floor beside him, as it twitched every few seconds and lashed out against the floor.

"Okumura? You alright?" Bon's voice called out through the phone and through the other side of the door, making the teen panic slightly as he hurriedly searched for his phone and grabbed it off the floor with shaking hands.

"I'm fine." Rin quickly spoke, as his voice came out completely rough and shaky. "I just dropped the phone. Give me a second to straighten myself out. I think I fucked up my ankle."

"I'm coming in." Bon spoke, before the door opened and his classmate walked in as he closed his cell phone shut and saw the younger. "What the hell happened to you? You look terrible."

"I said I was fine. I fell." Rin repeated, as he looked away and tried to get back up on his feet. The younger's legs shaking the entire time, before they gave out again and he fell right back on his ass. The younger immediately getting a frown from the older.

"Fine my ass. You can't even stand up." Bon spoke, as he quickly walked over and gently put the demon's arm over his shoulders.

The small skin-to-skin contract setting off sparks through the younger, as his gaze went hazy for a split second and then cleared right up. A wave of sudden hunger rushing through him, as pleasure rolled through his nerves at the contact and the younger quickly squeezed his eyes shut. The realization hitting him, just as the waves flared out to the younger's breaking point and slowly started to calm as it left the demon panting. The teen carefully opening his eyes, only to see Bon watching him in worry, as he carefully set the demon back on the floor and let go of his arm. His mocha brown orbs watching him, as he reached out and touched the younger's cheek. The single gentle touch sending waves of need and lust wracking through his body in seconds, before the demon forced it all down with a small choke and tried to focus on the teen in front of him.

"Rin, wh-"

"Bon, get away from me." Rin chocked out, as he tried to will his legs to move in any way possible. "You're not safe right now."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Bon demanded, as he gripped the demon's other cheek and forced the demon to look at him as another round of waves racked the demon's body. "There is no way I'm leaving you alone, when you look like this. It looks like you haven't eaten in days and you're so damn pale."

The older's words seeped in, before the younger stared at him in confusion and his mind came to a halt. Hadn't eaten in days? The demon swore he had eaten lunch over two hours ago with Shima in the courtyard. The only reason he remembered was because his best friend kept pestering him about how pale his skin looked, and if he had gotten sick. As far as the demon was concerned, he was perfectly fine when he woke up his morning and got up to get a shower. He had even taken a quick look in the mirror and at that time he looked perfectly fine. So why in the hell did he go from looking normal like every day, to sickly pale and thin? He was fine a few hours ago, wasn't he?

"Bon, I think you're confused. I'm fine." Rin spoke, as he grabbed the older's hands and tried to ignore the wave of want crashing over him at the touch. "I was perfectly fine at lunch. I just feel a little unsteady on my feet at the moment. I'm perfectly fine."

"Your body is showing me otherwise, Rin. You look-"

"For the love of- Yes, Bon. I get it!" Rin snapped, as the older looked at him in slight surprise. "I look like I'm slowly falling apart from the inside! Well, sorry I don't feel like that right now! It's a decoy my body is giving off apparently, and it only took me a whole hour and a half to figure it out!"

At the end of the older's outburst the brunette n' blonde was staring at him in slight shock, as the demon finally calmed down from his outburst and pulled the older's hands off his face. The teen shoving the older's hands back at him, before he let go of the teen and the want and need started to cool down. The younger letting out a soft sigh in relief, as he slowly messed up his hair and looked at the older. A look of pure shock and worry in his gaze, as he watched the younger with a calculating look and the demon quickly looked away from the stare. That very look was practically picking him apart on the inside and making the whole situation worse.

"So, if that's not it, then what's going on?" Bon asked, as the younger had no choice but to look at his classmate. "You look terrible, how do you feel perfectly fine? You look like you're practically dying."

"Well, how do I explain this?" Rin mumbled, as he messed up his hair. "I'm not sick per say, I've just got another problem."

"Another problem?"

"Uh, yeah." At that the demon pointed down at the bulge in the towel and the older's cheeks instantly turned a bright strawberry red. "That's my problem. Why it's making me look sick as hell is beyond me, but I apparently look terrible."

"Um, why don't you take care of it then?" Was the older's hesitant words, as the younger sighed in frustration. "What?"

"Well, I don't know Bon. Don't you think I would've tried taking care of "it" before you got here?" Rin frowned, as he crossed his arms and the older looked away in shame. "Oh for crying out loud, you're a guy too! Sorry I was trying to be discrete and not make this awkward at all!"

"It didn't help that you just pointed it out either!"

"What did you expect me to do? Take off my damn towel?"

"That's even worse!"

"You got a better solution?"

There was a moment of silence between them, before the older looked away and chewed on his bottom lip.

"I have one, but I don't think it'll make either of us comfortable in any way possible."

"Alright, fine. Tell me what you got?" Rin spoke, as he crossed his arms and frowned at the older. "It's not like this can get any more awkward at all."

"I could help you get rid of it."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* hey fellow fans! I have a few new chapters for another request for you all! This is sathreal's request, so i hope you all read it and like it. I'd give you the general theme, but i think i should hold off for later. You'll end up figuring it out in a few chapters.

Rin: *frowning* so in other words, you're not going to tell us what torture methods you're going to use just yet?

Scarlett: *grins* Yep!

Bon: *glares at* if you hurt Kitten-

Scarlett: I won't *puts hands up* I don't need to be cut into itty bitty pieces. I'm won't hurt him.

Bon: *studies, then nods* fine

Scarlett: *grins and waves to camera* enjoy, all!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 2~

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" Rin nervously asked, as he stared at the older in slight shock.

"You heard me!" Bon yelled, as he glared at the demon and the younger burst into laughter. "What's so damn funny!"

"No offense, Bon, but I don't think your qualified for this." Rin laughed, as he held his stomach and the older glared at him. "For one I know you don't like me, and second, I know you're not ga-"

Before the demon could finish his sentence, he was shoved to the floor and the older's lips were against his own. An enormous amount of need and lust crashing over the younger, as he whimpered at the pressure and felt tears well up in his eyes. The feeling nearly chocking him, as he grabbed onto the older's shirt and felt his whole body start to shake. The older barely paying any mind to the tears in the demon's eyes, as he pressed his lips harder against the demon's and shoved his tongue past the younger's lips. The jolts of pleasure and need growing, as the younger's fingers fell into a death grip on the younger's shoulders and found he barely had the strength to push the older away anymore.

The hot, wet muscle inside his mouth quickly going right to work on the weakened teen as it attentively licked at every nook and cranny inside him. The older easily taking over the demon's mouth, as his tongue wrapped around the younger's and the brunette n' blonde sucked at the younger's tongue. A groan coming from the young demon, as his grip on the older started to loosen and the need for oxygen grew by the second. Something the older noticed, as he separated from the younger's lips and left the demon in a panting and shaking mess. The brunette n' blonde giving him a small smirk, as he gave the demon a small kiss on the forehead and a soft whine came from the teen's throat.

"Think I'm qualified now?" Bon asked, as Rin shot him a glare and tried to force himself into a decent sitting position.

"Yeah, sure." Rin managed to get out between his heavy panting and all the want and lust rushing through him. "Although you're not helping anymore. You're making it worse you idiot."

"That's the point." Bon frowned, as he gently grabbed the demon's chin and watched the younger shiver harshly at the touch. "It's got to get worse, before it gets better."

"So not comforting." Rin mumbled, before Bon gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Q-quit that!"

"I'm done listening to you whine." The older spoke, as the demon shivered at the harsh tone. "I can't keep looking at you, or whatever you call what I'm seeing. I'm fixing this."

"F-fixing it? No! I don't need help!"

"Not caring."

Before the younger could protest, the older attacked the demon's already swollen lips once more and Rin immediately fell prey to the intimate touch. A moan coming from the younger's throat, before the brunette n' blonde's hands gently moved down the demon's neck and to his chest. The calloused tan fingers gently caressing the demon's naturally pale skin, as the younger shivered at the touch and reached out to grip at the older's shirt. Something he was quickly denied, as Bon pinned his hands above his head and gave him a warning full look. The younger quickly submitting to that very look, as the calloused fingers at his chest started to play with his nipple. A whine coming from the demon's throat, as he tried to pull away from the touch and get the older's hand to where it needed to be. Right between his legs, working his aching hard on. Something he knew he wasn't going to get if he didn't push for it, which had the younger willing his tail to finally move. The demonic appendage shakily wrapping around the older's arm playing with his chest, before he gave a soft tug and tried to get the older's hand toward his cock. The older giving him a soft smirk, as he separated from the younger's mouth and let the younger breath.

"Q-quit stalling." Rin chocked out, as he weakly struggled against the older's grip on his hands. "If y-you're actually doing this then get on with it."

"Fine." Bon finally spoke, as he sat up and frowned. The older letting go of the teen's hands to quickly unbutton his shirt and pull it off. "But we're staying right here. I don't need your brother walking in on us."

"You do realize we're in the showers? He's going to have to come here at some point." Rin shakily pointed out, as he got a disapproving look from the older. "Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. The showers is his fifth stop when he gets home.

"Then quit yapping and let's get this over with."

"Hey! You were the one who brought up this idea. Don't start acting like it's my fault."

By the end of the younger's sentence, the brunette n' blonde forced another kiss on him and pried open the demon's mouth. The action busying the demon in seconds, as Rin let out a moan and kissed the older back with just as much force. The contact both bruising and hungry for the other, as the towel around his hips were yanked off and the demon let out a squeak. An action that had the younger mentally smacking himself upside the head at his girly reaction, before one of the other's hands brushed against his inner thigh. The contact sending stronger sparks through the demon's body, as he arched toward the addicting contact and silently begged for more. His classmate, and secret crush, complying as his hand gently slid up the younger's leg and just brushed against the demon's erection laying against his stomach. A loud moan rippling from the demon's throat, as he reached out and grabbed the back of the teen's head. The younger gripping at the older's hair, as he pulled him in closer and gave him the best begging look he could ever give. A look that the demon never gave anyone, even his own brother, and was forcing out at this very moment to end the physical struggle going on inside him. The very one that was dragging him deeper into the state of lust, that was taking over him and was dragging his crush in as well. Even though the demon new the moment they did this there was no going back. The moment this was all over, the moment they were connected on a whole other field, nothing was going to bring them back to the way they were. This was uncharted territory for the two of them, and they were about to cross it.

"You ready?" Bon asked, after he pulled away from the demon's lips and gave him a worried look. "After we start this I don't think either of us are going to be able to stop."

Almost immediately the demon wanted to scream out a big no, but the innermost parts of him seemed to be taking control at the moment. The demonic side to him told him this was just perfect, that this was what was supposed to happen; but his human said continued to fight the losing battle. The more he laid on the floor of the boy's shower room, the less thought he had in this whole situation and the more his reason seemed to slip. Something that should've scared him in every way possible, but actually had him begging for more. This very feeling taking over him and telling him that his crush was the one doing this to him. The only one who could do this to him and leave him in this pathetic mess, and he loved it.

"Y-yeah. Go for it." Rin quickly choked out, as Bon gave him a calculating look. "You're the one that wants to get this over with."

Nothing more could've been said, between the two of them, to make the situation easier. Rin knew that, but he felt like he had to say something. Only if to just reassure the teen that this was what he wanted and he was okay with it. Although those very thoughts were ripped away from him, as the older's fingers were pressed against his lips and he was staring up into a pair of worried and calm mocha brown orbs. It was then that those thoughts disappeared and the demon opened his mouth, easily welcoming in the older's fingers and thoroughly coating the digits in his mouth with saliva. Something that only took a minute to accomplish, before the older's fingers slid out of his mouth with a pop and were teasingly pushed against the younger's entrance. A small gesture that had the younger moaning out, as jolts of pleasure shot through him and the older slowly pushed the first digit in. The demon's inner muscles instantly incasing the teen's finger, as the younger gripped at the floor and his back arched out. The teen silently begging for more, as he rolled his hips down onto the finger already inside him and let out a curse as it was buried deeper inside him. Something that encouraged the older, as a second finger forced it's way inside the teen and sent the jolts of pleasure skyrocketing through the younger. The pain he should've been feeling nowhere in sight, as he dug his nails into the floorboards and tried to push the digits further into him. Right up until they were pulled out and the demon let out a whine, as the pleasure started to cool down.

"B-Bon-"

"Give me a second." The older spoke, as he started to make work of his belt and pants; quickly followed by his boxers. "My hands can only work so fast here."

All that was given as a reply was another whine, before the older was completely naked and hovering over the younger. The demon reaching out toward his classmate to gently cup his face, and plant a kiss on his lips, in a silent signal to tell him he was ready and it was now or never. An action the older took to heart immediately, as the demon felt the tip of the older's cock slowly start to push its way inside his entrance.

The stretch was enough to make him come undone, but was stopped, as his tail wrapped itself around the base of the demon's erection and kept a tight grip on the demon's cock. A groan escaping the younger's lips, as he pulled away from the older's lips and shut his eyes. The older not skipping a single beat, as he pushed himself right in to the hilt and the demon let out a hiss at the sudden sharp pain that lasted only a moment; before it was drowned out in pleasure. The demon's whole body shaking, as his hands fell from his classmate's face to his shoulders and tightly gripped them in a last ditch effort to give the demon something solid to keep him rooted to solid ground. Something the demon found almost completely impossible at this point, as he older gently brushed against the demon's cheek and urged the younger to open his eyes.

"You alright?" Bon asked softly, as he gave the younger a soft kiss on the forehead. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Y-you're kidding me, right?" Rin chocked out, as he tried to frown at the older. "You've got your dick shoved up my ass and you want to stop now?"

"Well, no, but it's your ass." Bon argued back, as the younger just let out a groan in frustration and looked up at the older. "What?"

"Just fuck me and get this over with, before I regret this whole mess." Rin bit out, as he rolled his hips and forced his hips onto the older's cock; getting a moan out of both of them. "Besides, it won't take long. I'm so close."

The older gave him a nod, before he carefully pulled out of the younger; till only the head of his erection was buried into the demon and thrust back in. An enormous amount of pleasure erupting from the one thrust, as the demon let out a loud moan and his grip on the older's shoulders. The hold almost crushing the bone, as the teen above him shot him a wince and pulled the demon's grip on his shoulder's off and had the demon wrap his arms around his neck. Something that relived the two of them of a lot of problems, before the brunette n' blonde started a slow pace between the two of them and slowly built up their pace. The older's slow paced thrusts quickly becoming faster and more needy, as the younger was left in a panting and moaning mess beneath him. The whole shower room filled with the younger's moans, as they echoed off the walls and magnified in volume. Neither of them slowing their pace, as the younger felt his fingers dig into the older's back and draw blood. His cock hard to the point it was about to explode, as he let out a whine and tried to choke out the words he needed to speak. Those very words never coming out of his mouth, before a loud moan rippled his throat and the older slammed into his prostate. The demon's tail falling limp, as he came hard all over his chest and stomach. His inner walls clamping around the older's cock in a vice grip, before the brunette n' blonde spilled his seed into the younger and nearly collapsed onto the demon. The older catching himself just in time to lean against the bench and weakly sling his arm around it, barely managing to keep himself sitting up as he looked down at the younger. Only to find Rin desperately trying to force air into his lungs, as he came down from his high and his arms fell off the older's back and limp at his sides. The once pale and weak look on the demon's skin instantly fading from the older's sight, as the regular healthy pale sheen came back to the younger's skin and the hazy distant look in his eyes faded.

"G-god dammit, Bon. I don't think I can get up now." Rin panted, as he let out an airy chuckle to go with it. "I'm way too tired now."

"Speak for yourself." Bon threw back, as he forced himself to stand on shaky legs and dress himself. "I'm the one that's go to carry you up the fucking stairs."

"F-fine. You win." Rin chuckled, as he closed his eyes and smiled. "I'll apologize ahead of time. I'll even make you breakfast tomorrow."

"If you can walk."

"Yeah, if I can walk." Was all that left the younger's mouth, before he quickly fell prey to his dreams and was swallowed whole.

* * *

Scarlett: *smiles* so,the sex scene is done!...

Bon: *glares at* that's not the end of the story, is it?

Scarlett: *nervously looks away* um... no.

Bon: *glares at* what did you do?

Scarlett: Nothing! *runs for it* enjoy!

Bon: *glaring at door* I swear, if she hurts you-

Rin: *sighs and pokes him in the forehead* quit glaring, you'll get wrinkles.

Bon: Fine

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 3~

"Rin, get up." A voice called out into the demon's dreams, as the teen let out a whine and made an attempt to roll over.

Only for pain to roll up his spine and through his hips. Something that took him completely for surprise, as it jolted him awake and broke him from his dreams. The teen finding himself back in his bed in Yukio and his dorm room, before he noticed someone standing beside the bed and hesitantly looked up to see Bon looking down at him. A cross between worry and annoyance in his gaze, as he raised an eyebrow at the demon and sighed.

"Let me guess, your hips are killing you?" The brunette n' blonde asked, as he knelt down next to the bed and stroked the teen's hair in comfort.

"You can add my back to the list, too." Rin tried to speak, only for his voice to come out horse and scratchy; his throat burning in the process. "Dammit, even my voice is going."

"I figured as much." The older spoke, as he brushed the strands of hair out of the younger's face. "You were so loud yesterday I'm surprised you didn't snap something or ruin your voice. You're lucky it's only temporary."

"Yeah, still hurts like hell." Rin mumbled, as he tried to keep his voice to a minimum whisper. "How'd it go getting me back up here?"

"Well, obviously I made it up here without dropping you." Bon spoke the obvious, as Rin gave him a frown. "Your brother came in through when I was coming down the stairs. Totally scared the shit out of me when he asked why I was here, let alone why I was upstairs. I lied and told him I came here to ask you for something and found you asleep in the cafeteria. He surprisingly believed me."

"Why wouldn't he? I do that all the time." Rin deadpanned, getting an unamused look from the older as he stood up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bon sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the demon. "You going to be able to manage getting up, or do you want me to carry you downstairs?"

"Carrying me downstairs would be nice."

The older gave him a nod, before he gently picked the younger up off the bed and into his arms. The demon smiling, as he leaned into the older's chest and was carried out of the room. A soft purr vibrating from the teen's throat as he buried his face into the older's neck and his tail wrapped around Bon's arm. The sudden attention catching the older off guard, as he looked down at the teen in confusion and headed down the stairs. The younger's purring coming to a halt, when they entered the kitchen and Blackie looked at them from his perch on the kitchen window. The sith cat giving the two an odd look, before he uncurled himself from the ball he had previously been in and stretched.

_"Rin, why is Bon here? I thought he didn't like you."_ Blackie's voice spoke, as it echoed in the younger's head. _"Did something happen?"_

"Uh, Bon's just here for breakfast Blackie." Rin quickly spoke, as Bon gave the two of them a weird look. Probably for the reason Rin was the only one that could hear him and all Bon could hear was mews. "I promised him I'd make him breakfast."

"No you aren't." Bon spoke up, as he walked over to a table and dropped the teen in a chair. "You're in no condition to be standing thanks to me, so your ass is staying right there."

To prove his point, the teen walked right into the kitchen and introduced himself to Ukobach. Something no one, not even Yukio, had dared to try since Rin had had that cooking battle with the little demon. The two of them were both allies and cooking enemies, but Bon didn't have as much cooking experience as Rin did. Sure he had seen the guy cook a decent dish once in a great while, but this was different. He had just walked into a kitchen demon's territory and asked the guy if he could use the kitchen. Was he asking for a death wish?

"Thank you." Bon spoke, as he gave the demon a handshake and left the kitchen to sit across the table from the younger. "What? You look like someone killed Blackie."

The teen was silent for a moment, before he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at his classmate.

"Are you crazy? Ukobach could've flattened you! He doesn't let anyone in the kitchen, unless I tell him it's all right! He didn't even know you yet!"

"Didn't seem that way to me." Bon spoke, as he rubbed the back of his head. "He acted like I practically lived here. He helped me get you upstairs last night, too."

All the teen could do at that point was stare at his classmate in utter shock, as he shaked his head and ran a hand through his hair. So much of this morning felt off to him. First he wakes up with pain he shouldn't be feeling and the next Ukobach is acting all buddy-buddy with Bon, even though he had never met him before. Even Blackie thought Bon being here was a little off, even though Rin had said he could have breakfast here. Something just screamed at him that something was going to go wrong. This felt too good to be true.

"You alright?" Bon asked, as he reached out a touched the demon's cheek. The simple touch sending sparks through the teen's body, as he jumped at the contact and winced when his hips and back retorted at the movement. "Easy, don't hurt yourself."

"It doesn't help when you're touching me." Rin snapped, as the teen quickly withdrew his hand and gave him a curious look. "What are you looking at now?"

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, or have you always acted like an ass in the morning?" Bon asked, as the demon's mind came to a halt in an instant. "Honestly, I was trying to be nice. I was the one who put you pain, remember?"

"Yeah, I don't need to be reminded." Rin mumbled, as he rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm just feeling out of it. Last night was something I didn't think was going to actually happen, or any of yesterday for that matter."

The older gave him a nod in understanding, as a squeak came from the kitchen. The two of them turning their heads to see Ukobach standing on the kitchen window, next to Blackie, with a plate of pancakes in his hands. A triumphant look on his face, as Bon chuckled and got up to grab their breakfast.

"Looks like breakfast is done."

* * *

"Rin, slow down!" Bon yelled after the teen, as the younger made a beeline for the bathroom for the sixth time in the past three days. "It's bread for crying out loud! Rin-!"

The rest was drown out, as the teen slammed the bathroom door shut and rushed over to the toilet to empty out his stomach. The toast from this morning's breakfast instantly going to waste, as the demon let out a curse and tried to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes from the burn in his throat. What was this, the sixth meal he wasted? Or was it the fifth? He couldn't even remember it was so pathetic, but he did remember throwing up the pancakes the first day Bon had been at the dorms. After Bon went through all the trouble to carrying him downstairs, making friends with Ukobach, and getting his demonic cooking friend to make them breakfast; he went and dry heaved it all. To say the least, Bon had been a little surprised about it. He thought the demon was sick, but now it was just plain ridiculous. Bon was trying any and everything to get the demon to eat, and Rin refused everything he could. Yes, he still had to force himself to eat around Yukio; but that was different. If he didn't eat anything in front of his little brother, Yukio would get suspicious and stick his nose where it didn't need to be. In front of Bon he didn't have to hold back the urge to puke his food back up. At this point all he was, was tired and weak. All he wanted was a decent meal he could keep down and some nice well-deserved rest, but could he get that? Nope, no way in hell. If he wanted a decent meal and sleep, he was going to have to kill someone for it. Only because at this point he couldn't handle this anymore. What the hell was going on with his body?

Even Bon was determined to help the demon through this problem, because he felt it was his fault. Especially sense this whole new problem started up right after the two of them had sex in that stupid shower room. God, he couldn't even go in there anymore and not feel awkward. It just felt so wrong to be in there and clean himself. Not even Bon felt comfortable in there, it was so wrong.

"Rin, are you alright?" Bon called out from the other side of the door, as the demon quickly whipped his mouth and flushed the toilet.

"Honestly, Bon. Do you think I'm alright?" Rin challenged, only to get silence. "I thought so."

"Maybe we should get Yukio to look at you." Bon suggested through the door, as the demon stiffened and glared at the wood separating him from his classmate. "For all we know you might've ate something bad and got a stomach virus."

"Bon, that is the stupidest idea you have ever come up with." Rin growled out, as he turned on the sink and quickly rinsed out his mouth. "If we bring Yukio into this I'll never hear the end of it. You know how protective he is of me. If he figures out I got sick with a "stomach virus" he'll pester me about making sure all the food I eat isn't past it's expiration date. I swear he acts like I'm five!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Bon challenged, as Rin sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. "You want to go to a normal doctor and flaunt your tail around? I bet we'd get a nice reaction, before they call the police. Then we could add being in jail to your idea of hiding this from your brother. Bet he'd hold that against you a long while."

"You are so not helping, here." Rin frowned, as he ran a hand over his face and paused for a moment. "Do you think it was the pancakes? Ukobach is a great cook, but maybe the food was bad."

"So your admitting I'm right and it's a stomach virus?" Bon asked, as the demon sighed and stopped himself from smashing his head into the mirror.

"Bon, I honestly have no idea what's going on with me, alright?" Rin snapped, as he turned his head and glared at the door. "If you want to make wild guesses and ask my brother, go right ahead, but I am so not covering your ass when Yukio gets pissed at you for having sex with me. You volunteered and I said you didn't have to. So it's not my fault we had sex."

"You were the one with a hard on." Bon argued through the door, as Rin let out a growl.

"It's not like I could've fixed that, remember? Stupid demon things I have no control over."

"Then maybe this is one of your "stupid demon things". You ever think about that?"

"For the love of God, Bon! I don't know! You think I know everything that goes one with me?" Rin yelled, as he stomped right over to the door and pulled it open, glaring at his classmate. "Like hell I don't! When I have a problem I got right to that stupid clown and he fixes it for me! So quit asking me questions I don't know!"

The two of them glared at one another, before the demon gave in and looked away. He was way too tired and pissed at the moment to really focus his attention on the argument and actually win. He didn't have the attention span, nor the energy for it.

"Then let's go see the headmaster." Bon spoke, as he grabbed the demon's wrist and dragged him out of the bathroom. "If he's the one that's been helping you, then he will know what the hell is going on."

"Wait! I didn't mean that literally! Like hell I want to see him right now! The last thing I need is him poking needles in me and trying to dissect me!"

"For the love of- Rin, he's our headmaster. He's not going to dissect you, you idiot."

"That's what you think." Rin mumbled, as Bon pulled out one of his keys and slid it into the keyhole. "But I am so not apologizing if I throw up on his floor. He has it coming to him, and I'm still nauseous."

"You're always nauseous." Bon frowned, as he opened the door and shoved Rin inside. "I've had to hear you complain about it for the past three days."

"Well, you wouldn't have to hear it, if you left when you had the chance." Rin shot back, as he stepped into the stupid clown's office and glared at his classmate. "I could've puked my brains out fine without you."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be eating." Bon spoke, as he closed the door and both of them noticed their headmaster silently studying the two of them from his desk; instead of jumping into action and rattling off shit like he always did. "Headmaster, we were wondering if you could help Rin. He's not feeling well."

Rin just frowned at his classmate, as the older jumped right into the problem and didn't even offer a hello. Not like Rin really cared, but Yukio always badgered him about it; so it became a force of habit. A simple little habit Rin wished he could burn.

"And what is this problem we have?" Mephisto asked, as he clasped his hands together and rested his chin on his knuckles. His eyes still trying to pry the demon apart, and figure out what was really going on, which creped the younger out in a way.

"Can't keep food down. I keep puking it back up." Rin mumbled, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "We think I got food poisoning, or a stomach virus."

"Demons can't get human stomach viruses, and food poisoning is rare." Mephisto spoke, as he stood up and Rin felt the urge to back up and hide behind his classmate take over him. "Our stomachs can hold just about anything, without having virus related problems."

"You want to explain why I don't have breakfast in my stomach then?" Rin challenged, even though his gut screamed at him to back down. "I haven't eaten a decent meal in three days and Bon won't get off my back about it."

"Well, I have two theories." Their headmaster spoke, as he walked around the desk and over to the young demon. "But I need to check something first."

"Check what?" Rin asked, as he backed up a bit and glared at the man.

A sudden instinct to protect something rising up in him, as he glanced over at his classmate and saw the calculating look in his gaze. A look the younger was glad was in his eyes, because the younger suddenly felt like he couldn't lift a finger to this man even if he wanted to.

"It'll only take a moment." Mephisto spoke, as he gestured to one of his plush red chairs. "Take a seat and relax. Your classmate can take a seat as well."

"I'll stand behind him." Bon spoke up, as the headmaster shot him a frown and Rin took the hint.

The young demon quickly making his way over to the chair, before he sat down and looked anywhere but at the older demon. For some reason he never liked Mephisto, and now he felt like the man was a threat. Some unknown instinct told him so, and even Bon had seemed to pick up on the demon's uneasy attitude. Something he was truly grateful for at the moment, as Bon leaned against the back of the chair and gave the younger a clam look to reassure him. Something the demon took to easily, as he smiled up at the older and didn't notice Mephisto's presence in front of him till the man pressed his hand against the younger's stomach. The simple touch sending out sparks of warning thought he teen, before he tried to back up against the back of the chair and let out a low growl. The action surprising both teens, as Rin slapped a hand over his mouth to shut himself up and Bon looked at him in surprise.

"Well, we know what's wrong now." Mephisto spoke, as he stood up straight and both teens's looked at him. "Rin here is pregnant."

* * *

Bon: SCARLETT!

Scarlett: *jumps and flinches* fuck, he found out.

Bon: *angrily stomps into huge library, with Rin trying to pull him back* You got my kitten pregnant!

Scarlett: *hiding behind a bookcase* It's a request! Just deal with it, and move on!

Bon: The only one moving on is you! *starts heading for*

Scarlett: *squeaks and heads for the stairs* Don't blame me! I just write the crap!

Rin: *trying to pull Bon back* Bon, just relax. I'm fine.

Bon: No you aren't. You just threw up a few minutes ago.

Rin: Exactly. I feel fine now.

Scarlett: *nervously hiding behind bookcase* anyway, i hope you all enjoy. Let's hope I don't get mauled. *anime sweat drops* help me.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 4~

"I'M WHAT!" Rin screeched out in shock, as Bon paled behind him.

"I said you're pregnant." Mephisto repeated, as he casually walked back to his desk and sat down behind it. "Did I stutter?"

"I-I can't be pregnant! I'm a guy!"

"And here is where your little problem starts." Their headmaster spoke, as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. "It seems you must have gone through your mating season."

"Mating season?"

"It's when a demon can mate and get pregnant." Bon spoke behind him, as the younger looked back and saw the stressed look on his classmate's face. "In Assiah, a demon's mating season happens at random every few years and lasts about twenty-four hours. In Ghenna it happens at the start of every season change in the year."

"That's correct, Suguro." Their headmaster praised, as the two teens stayed silent. "It's during a demon's mating season that they can get pregnant, even if they're male, which would explain your situation. Your mating season must have happened within the past week, and you're just now feeling the symptoms."

"I had mine four days ago." Rin mumbled, only to get a look of surprise from the older demon.

"Well, that's a little early to be feeling symptoms."

All the younger did was nod, as he looked down at his lap and leaned against the chair. His mind reeling, as he gently set a hand over his stomach. The teen trying to grasp the fact that he was pregnant with his classmate's child, his crushes child, the man he loved. Yet it felt more like a curse than a gift. He knew Bon didn't love like him the way the demon did and now he was pregnant with their child. A child that could inherit the younger's flames and live a life as cursed as his. He had cursed the baby with his very existence and it was all his fault. Their child was going to suffer because of him, and he could never think of killing it. An abortion was nowhere on his list and even if he did, he'd regret it all his life.

"How long will it be, before I start showing?" Rin hesitantly asked, as Bon seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in.

"Approximately three months in." Mephisto replied, as he gave him an interested grin. "It might be a little sooner, but it'll be obvious when it starts. The only question is what you're going to do with Yukio. Are you going to tell him, or keep him in the dark?"

The younger let out a curse, as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Here he was, pregnant with his crushes child, and he didn't even think about his younger brother. He knew Yukio would eventually figure it out something was wrong and stick his nose where it didn't belong, but he didn't want to put it upfront in his thoughts. Yukio was the least of his worries now, but he knew he had to draw a line somewhere.

"Yukio doesn't need to know, until I'm comfortable enough to tell him myself." Rin spoke, before he wrapped his arms around himself. "This is something I know Yukio won't like and I don't want him to know right away. He'd probably try and get me to get an abortion and I don't want to kill the child. It's my fault I'm pregnant and I have to take reasonability. So keep Yukio out of this as long as you can."

At that, the younger shakily got up out of the chair and got a nod from the older. His classmate looking at the younger demon in worry, as his eyes shifted away from him and the demon headed for the door.

"Would you like me to send your brother on a mission, so you can sort this all out?" Mephisto asked, as the demon stopped at the door and looked at the headmaster. "Get a chance to settle in with the new change and so you _two_ can talk about this?"

At the headmaster's words, the younger's classmate stiffened and looked at the headmaster in shock. Something the younger knew would eventually be brought up.

"Yeah, I think we'll need some time alone." Rin mumbled, as he took the key from the older teen and opened the door. "Just keep Yukio as far away as you can."

"Consider your wish granted, little brother."

* * *

"Bon, please come out. We have to talk about this." Rin pleaded, as he gently knocked on the door. "Mephisto said he can't keep Yukio back any longer, without being suspicious. He'll be coming back tomorrow."

Silence followed after the demon's voice, as the younger sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. The younger looking at the door pleadingly, before he turned his back to it and leaned against it. The teen slowly sliding down to the floor, before he pulled his knees to his chest. The hallway silent as the teen quietly sat in the hall and waited for his classmate to come out of his room.

It had been ever since their visit to Mephisto's office, that their headmaster practically forced Bon to live in the abandoned dorms with the younger. His classmate had appeared at the front door the next day with a note from Mephisto and his things. It was then he had been informed that his classmate had been transferred to the abandoned dorms and he was staying with him and Yukio now. Something that had surprised the younger tremendously, but he knew the hidden reason for it. The stupid clown was forcing them to live together, so they could fix this mess. The only drawback was that had been two and a half weeks ago.

For two and a half weeks he had been living with his crush, and being ignored. From day one, Bon never talked to him or even acknowledged he was in the same room as him. They ate meals in complete silence and neither of them talked to the other while they did their homework. Even if the younger clearly struggled with their assignments, the older would finish his and leave the demon all by himself. The rest of his day was either spent with his friends, or hiding in his room; which was always locked. To say the least, it had been easy to deal with in the beginning, but as this point it just plain hurt. Here he was, pregnant and eating just about anything he could stomach, and the father of their child couldn't even look at him. Couldn't give him a "hello", a glance, a little help with homework. He couldn't even thank him for cooking their meals and making his lunch. At this point it was unbearable and the younger couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much, and he couldn't handle it anymore. He just wanted to be acknowledged.

"Is this how it's going to be like between us from now on?" Rin mumbled, as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm going to have to fend for myself, all alone, and you're going to ignore me? You're going to go on living your life, while I try and make sure the pregnancy goes okay? What's going to happen after the baby is born? Are you going to abandon the both of us? Are you going to leave us to fend for ourselves?"

There was a pause, as the younger let out a sob and dug his fingers into his legs. The tears rolling down his face, as he buried his face into his knees.

"Do you even care about what happens to us anymore? Wouldn't it be better for you if we just died? Because I don't know what's going on anymore and I hate the silence between us. I can't even tell if you hate me of you wish I was dead. You won't talk to me, let alone notice I exist, and I'm scared. I'm so scared and I don't have anyone to turn to."

Near the end of the younger's heavy rambling; the teen was left in a sobbing and shaking mess. His fingers dug deep into the fabric of his sweatpants and his tail wrapped around his stomach. Blackie now lying beside the younger in comfort, as he rubbed his head against the younger's arm and meowed words of reassurance. Words that barely reached the younger's ears.

_**"Rin, it'll be alright."**_ Blackie mewed, as he rubbed his head against the demon's arm. _**"Yukio will help when he gets back. I won't let him hurt the baby."**_

All the younger could do was silently shake his head, as he sobbed into his knees, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"I can't take this anymore, Blackie. It's hurts so much. I can't take it."

* * *

Silence soon filled the air, as the demon's sobs came to a stop and the brunette n; blonde tried to resist the urge to pull open the door and pull the demon into his arms. He hated to hear Rin cry and he hated the words that had come out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to be so cold to his classmate, but his fear had taken over his reason. He should've realized that Rin was having his mating season, instead he hadn't noticed the signs and got him pregnant. He got his classmate, his comrade, and his friend pregnant; and no matter how he looked at it he knew it was his fault. He was at fault for forcing himself on the younger, and he had sex with him. It was his fault and Rin was suffering because of it.

He had watched his friend throw up meal after meal, and he had watched him slowly lose pound after pound. He had seen the worried and terrified look on the younger's face every time he weighted himself and every time he looked at food, and it was heartbreaking. He knew Rin wanted the baby and he knew he wouldn't let anyone try and kill it, but it was starting to slowly pull him apart. Rin was barely sleeping these days and it worried him, yet he couldn't help him. Every time he saw the younger, he was reminded of his faults and that he was the one that had done this to him. Something he couldn't deal with and something he couldn't handle. Yet he couldn't suck it up and talk about it with the younger, and for this Rin was suffering for it. He was supposed to be the genius everyone looked up to, but right now all he was was a coward. A pathetic and useless coward.

"I'm sorry." Bon mumbled, as he pressed his forehead against the worn wood of the door. "I'm so sorry, Rin."

A muffled mew come out through the door in response, as Bon felt the door bump against the doorframe and quirked a brow in confusion. The shifting of the door banging against the wooden door frame echoing through the room, as another mew came through the door and Bon hesitantly pulled it open. The older barely catching his unconscious classmate, as he fell back as the door opened. His classmate's familiar letting out another mew, as he walked behind Bon's legs and practically bashed his head against his lower leg. The force almost knocking him to his knees, as he caught himself with the doorframe and managed to get his classmate to rest against his knee. The older shooting a glare back at the younger's familiar, as it happily returned it and Bon gave in.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't do anything for him." Bon demanded, as the sith cat let out another mew.

The familiar bounding over to the teen's other leg, as he tried to push it down and mewed out. The older giving the cat a weird look, as he put his leg down against the floor and the cat jumped into the sleeping demon's lap. His classmate's familiar curling up in the younger's lap, before he let out a mew and looked up at the brunette n' blonde.

"You want me to put him in my lap?" Bon asked, as he desperately tried to put together the cat's act of charades.

A delighted me came from Blackie, as he jumped out of the younger's lap and bounded over to the older's bed. The sith cat jumping onto the mattress, before he bounced up and down while letting out several mews. The younger's familiar curling up against the mattress, with his eyes on Bon.

"You want me to put him on my bed and put his head in my lap?" The older finally spoke, as frown appeared on his face when the sith cat let out a delighted mew. "Rin has his own bed and a pillow would be way better than my lap."

In response, Blackie let out a hiss and growled at the younger. The sith cat obviously displeased with his choice and the words he choose, as he seemed to glare at the older. The sith cat's yellow eyes boring holes into him, as his twin tails lashed about in the air. The cat's gaze making him uneasy, as the older looked away from the sith cat and found his eyes on the younger. The younger teen's hair a mess and his head gently resting against his knee. The skin around his eyes softy puffed out and red from his crying, and the dark circles around his eyes. His tail wrapped around his stomach, as if he was trying to protect their developing child and reassure him that the child was safe. Something that mentally tore him apart, as he gently reached out and pulled the younger into his arms. The action causing the demon to cuddle closer to him in comfort, as he let out a soft whine and the older gently stroked the younger's hair.

The soft action causing the younger to calm down, as his tail uncoiled from his stomach and the younger relaxed in his arms. The demon softly breathing in his arms and relaxed, before a mew came from beside them. The older looking over to his left to find Blackie staring at him and silently urging him over to the older's bed.

"Fine, you win." Bon sighed, as he pulled the demon close to him in his arms and stood up to walk over to the bed. "I can't believe I'm being lectured by a cat familiar."

His comment was ignored by the younger's familiar, as he walked beside the older and sat beside the bed. The sith cat silently watching him, as the brunette n' blonde silently sat on the bed and leaned against the wall. The older gently laying the demon against the bed and laid the teen's head in his lap. The younger's familiar jumping onto the bed beside them, before he curled up beside the younger and fell asleep. The older left alone with the sleeping demon in his lap, as he gently stroked the demon's hair and sighed.

"I'll make it up to you, Rin. Just you wait."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves to camera, with a bruise on cheek* Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the request so far, as well as you sathreal. I hope I'm writing to your expectations. If not, please comment and tell me. I've realized by now that this request will not be finished in 5 chapters, so you get your extended request you wanted.

Bon: *glaring at, with a sleeping Rin in lap* I hate you right now.

Scarlett: *frowns at* I kind of realized that when you cornered me and punched me.

Akira: *walks in with a book in hand* you did deserve it. whatever you did.

Scarlett: *stands up and glares at* where have you been!

Akira: *points to book* reading *sees bruise, and points to it* what happened to your face?

Scarlett: *glares at and flops on empty couch* Bon punched me, because I made Rin pregnant.

Akira: *looks to her, then Rin and Bon; then back to her* You going to use your OC's for the kids?

Scarlett: *shrugs shoulders* don't see why not? There was no elaborate explanation on whether they wanted one kid, two, or if they wanted a boy or girl. So I might as well use the twins Kaden and Aleka. I've been meaning to make an M-preg fic for awhile. So I can kill two birds with one stone, if the requestie doesn't mind.

Bon: No way is my kitten giving birth to twins!

Scarlett: *grins evily* Who said it was going to be twins?

Bon: *glares at* It's so on.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 5~

A soft whine escaped the younger, as he slowly woke up and squinted his eyes at the bright light flooding in through the window. A sleeping Blackie beside him, as the teen shifted against the bed and slowly pushed himself up. A look of confusion on his face, as he looked around the room and realized he wasn't in his room. He was sleeping on the opposite side of the room to start with, and everywhere he looked he could feel his classmate's presence. It was almost like it was cocooning him, protecting him, and it made him feel safe. Something he hadn't felt in awhile and something he missed.

"It's good to see you awake." A voice spoke up, as the younger jumped slightly and turned his head to see his classmate standing in the doorway with a plate of food. "You slept right though yesterday without even twitching. I was kind of worried that if I moved I'd wake you up."

In response to the brunette n' blonde's statement, all the younger could do was stare at his classmate in confusion and shock as he looked at the demon in worry. The younger's mind reeling, as he gripped at the sheets underneath him and his tail lashed about behind him. The action causing the happy, light-hearted, air around his classmate to disappear; as he turned his eyes away from the teen and chewed on his lip.

All that was on the demon's mind was why his classmate wasn't mad at him anymore. He had been ignored for a whole two and a half weeks and now his classmate, the father of his child, was acting like nothing was wrong. Like him being pregnant and eating barely anything was bad enough, but now his classmate was suddenly perfectly fine. What had happened to his pissed off attitude? What had happened to the days of silence between them" What the hell happened in the last twenty-four hours? His classmate was supposed to be mad at him, wasn't he? What the hell happened?

"I would've gotten more sleep lately if it wasn't for the fact I've been ignored for the past two and a half weeks." Rin spoke, as the worried look on his classmate's face dropped and was replaced with a stressed one. "Not to mention I can't stand eating anymore. I've tried every damn food I could think of and I'm still hacking it back up. So me being awake really isn't a good thing, and me being alive is even worse. I've cursed the baby with my own existence and there's no way I can change it. I know the baby will inherit my flames, there's no way to stop it. It's over."

"There's no reason to say that, thought." Bon spoke, as he frowned and walked over to the bed to sit by the younger. "You haven't cursed the baby, Rin. You've given it a wonderful gift."

"A gift?" Rin repeated, as he stood up and glared at his classmate. "A gift! You call my flames a gift, when they're the same ones my father used to attack your temple! How is that a gift? It's a fucking curse, Bon! And now our child is going in inherit them! This is far from a gift!"

"It'll keep the baby safe, though. It'll be able to protect itself."

"Protect itself? Bon, you don't understand this at all. My flames aren't some aspiring power, they're a fucking nightmare! You have no idea how hard it is to control them when I need to! How every time I close my eyes I can see them, feel them. It's like something is crawling under my skin and I can't get it out!"

"Rin-"

"What's going on in here?"

Almost immediately the younger felt his blood run cold, as he turned and saw Yukio dressed in his exorcist uniform, and his hair a little messy, as he looked between the two in mild confusion. The demon's heart rate skyrocketing, as he held back a whimper and felt Blackie rub his head against the younger's arm. Something that calmed him slightly, as he carefully swallowed and his tail nervously swayed behind him.

"W-well, you see, me and Bon were talking about something that happened recently." Rin nervously spoke, as his classmate set the plate of food on the side table the older had brought with him to the dorms and looked at his lap.

"And what happened recently, Nii-san?" Yukio asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a stern look.

The kind of look that had the older twin mentally panicking, as his tail wrapped around his stomach and the teen wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes darting to the floor, as he tired to will the words out of his mouth and found nothing coming out. Blackie mewing out words that never reached him, as his mind shut out everything around him and a high pitch ringing filled his ears.

"I got Rin pregnant."

In an instant, the demon's heart nearly stopped as he stared at the floor in shock. A very audible hitch in his younger brother's breath echoing through the room, before a click was heard and Bon was standing in front of the demon. Rin mentally panicking, as he looked around his classmate and saw the gun pointing at them; right were the demon's stomach was behind his classmate. A pissed and enraged look in his younger brother's gaze, as Blackie jumped off the bed and stood in front of the two teen's hissing. The little sith cat protecting the demon, as Bon gently grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze.

A gesture that reassured the younger and silently told him that his classmate was here for him and that he'd protect him. Something he was truly grateful for at the moment. Although with a gun pointed at his stomach and the father of his child, he was far from okay. He was seconds away from losing it and letting his flames lose, but he was afraid he'd hurt the baby. Mephisto hadn't said a thing about his powers and if they'd hurt the child, and that was the last thing h wanted was to find out. Right now all that was important was his child's safety and Bon's, and nothing was going to stop him from protecting them.

"I dare you to repeat that again." Yukio threatened, as the young demon panicked and the safety in the gun clicked off.

The demon soon finding himself shaking from head to toe, as he desperately held onto his classmate's hand and his tail tightened around his stomach. Something the older quickly noticed, as he looked back at the teen and his younger brother paused. The both of them staring at the pregnant demon, before Bon turned toward him and pulled him close. The older twin letting out a soft gasp as he collided with the older's chest, before Bon gently stroked his hair.

"Rin, it's alright." Bon softly spoke, as he held the demon and blocked his view of his younger brother. "I won't let anyone hurt you or the baby."

"But, what about you?"

"You and the baby's safety is more important, Rin." Bon spoke, as he gently cupped the demon's cheeks and wiped away the tears threatening to spill over in the demon's eyes. "We need to keep the both of you alive and healthy."

"An we need you alive and healthy." Rin retorted, as Bon frowned at him slightly.

By now the demon was shaking uncontrollably from head to toe. Tears threatening to spill over in his eyes and his tail wrapped tightly around his stomach, as he gently clutched the older's shirt firmly in his grasp and refused to let go. His fingers trembling, as he shook his head and buried his face into the older's shirt.

"The baby and I need you. I'm so scared about what'll happen with the baby and I still can't keep food down. I'm afraid the baby will starve and you wouldn't talk to me." Rin quickly spoke, as he clung to his classmate's shirt. "I'm scared and alone, and I don't know what to do anymore. I need you. **We** need you."

"Then I can help, Nii-san." Yukio spoke, before the brunette n' blonde shot him a glare. One that not even the young demon would argue with, as his crush held him closer and the glare intensified. The younger twin's gun put away in its holster.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Rin and the baby." Bon stressed, as Yukio frowned at him.

"Suguro, Nii-san needs-"

"What Rin needs is someone who is going to take care of him, and not try and make him get rid of the baby."

"Well, it seems he's in good hands since he's skinnier than when I left."

"Rin's been having trouble keeping food down." Bon argued, as the demon watched the two throw back retorts.

The young demon leaning against the older's chest as his head spun and a wave of exhaustion over took him. His tail loosening from around his waist to wrap around the older's. The teen's vision wavering, before his legs gave way and the older tightened his grip around him to keep him from falling.

"Rin, are you alright?" Bon asked in worry, as Yukio quickly rushed over and felt his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Nii-san, do feel dizzy at all?"

"A-a little." Rin mumbled, as both Yukio and Bon looked at him in worry.

"Nii-san, I think you should rest." Yukio spoke carefully. "Our argument put too much stress on your body, which isn't good for you or the baby."

"A-alright."

With a nod, the brunette n' blonde carefully lifted the demon into his arms and carried him to the bed. The young demon' tail unwrapping from around his waist, as his classmate gently laid him down on the mattress. The demonic appendage immediately wrapping around one of the older teen's wrists and stopping him from moving away from the younger.

"Rin-"

"C-can you stay? Just till I fall asleep." Rin softly asked, as his tail tightened around the older's wrist.

"Um, sure." The demon's classmate spoke, as he sat in the edge of the bed and gently brushed the hair out of the younger's eyes.

"I'm going to go call a colleague." Yukio quickly announced, as he left the room to the two teens.

The door closing behind the demon's younger brother, before the tense atmosphere disappeared and the demon gave the brunette n' blonde a soft smile.

"Bon-"

"Rin, I…I want to apologize for my behavior the past two and a half weeks." Bon nervously started, as the demon carefully watched him. "I was mad at myself for getting you pregnant, and not realizing you were having your mating season, to see that I was shutting you out. When I did realize I was, I was afraid to talking things out with you and all I did was hurt you. To put emotional stress on you without realizing it and I almost got shot a few minutes ago. I could've ended up leaving you and the baby all alone without someone to protect you two. I'm really sorry, Rin."

"Well, at least you're not mad at me." The demon chuckled, as the brunette n' blonde looked at him in surprise.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong, Rin."

"Well, you wouldn't talk to me and wouldn't help me with my homework." The younger mumbled, as he looked away from his classmate. "Not to mention you never said a word of thanks when I made your lunches or meals, and you were always hanging out with your friends or locked in your room. I thought I did something wrong, or you blamed me for getting pregnant-"

"It's not your fault, Rin." The older sternly spoke, as he turned the demon's face toward him. "I was the one who had sex with you. I practically forced you into it. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, and I want to do everything I can to make it up to you. I created this mess and I want to see it through."

All the demon could do at that point was give his classmate a nod. He had hoped to tell the teen that he had a crush on him since the first day of school, but the brunette n' blonde's last statement held him back. All he teen saw this was a mess he had made and needed to clean up. None of this was about the demon's inner feelings or what he really wanted. This was a problem the great Bon had created and he was set on making it look like nothing happened. So in the end Rin would be stuck with the problem, while his classmate walked away clean as a slate. None of this was about him or what would happen to the baby afterward. Neither of them mattered in the slightest to him.

"You look a little pale." Bon spoke, as he gently brushed his fingers against the demon's cheek. "Get some rest and when you wake up we can get some food in your stomach. "Your brother will probably know what you should eat."

With a small nod, the demon pulled the covers over his body and turned his back to his classmate. It only taking seconds before the teen's head hit the pillow and he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Oi, Griffin!" A voice called, as the young demon jumped at the table he was sitting at and looke dover his shoulder.

Standing in the doorway was the head of the American Branch. Her long red hair tied back behind her in a loose ponytail and wearing all black from head to toe. Her outfit consisting of a tank top, skinny jeans, and tennis shoes. A pair of guns strapped to her waist and her swords not on her at the moment, as she held out the cell phone in her hand and her blue eyes fell on him.

"There's a call for you."

"From who?" Griffin asked, as he got out of his chair and took the phone.

"An ally of mine." The teen spoke, as her tail swayed behind her. "He needs help with a pregnant demon and I told him you're the one for the job."

"Oh, than you Scarlett."

"No problem. If you need me I'll be in the training sector." The redhead called, as she left the room without another word.

The young demon letting out a breath of relief, before he looked down at the cellphone and stared at the number on the screen. It would only be his luck that this person was from Japan. So much for escaping the past.

"Hello, this is Griffin. Scarlett told me you have a pregnant demon." The young demon politely spoke into the phone, as he sat back at the desk.

"Yes I do. My older brother to be exact." The person on the other end spoke. "He had his mating seaon about two and a half weeks ago."

"Whom did he mate with? Is he a full of half-demon?" Griffin carefully asked, as he grabbed a pad of paper and pen.

"Nii-san is a half-demon and he mated with his classmate."

"Human, full, or half-demon?"

"Human."

"How is his health?" Griffin asked, as he finished scribbling down the male's answers to his questions. "Has he been sick before the pregnancy? Has he been eating?"

"Nii-san hasn't been sick, but he hasn't been eating much. According to his classmate he can't keep food down, and we put a little stress on his body a while ago. He's resting at the moment."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few hours." Griffin politely spoke, as he leaned over and grabbed a book off the nearby shelf. "I have to grab a few things efore I head over. I'll see you than, Mr.?"

"Okumura. Yukio Okumura."

"Then I'll see you and your brother later, Yukio."

"Thank you, Griffin."

A moment passed before the line went dead and the demon slapped the phone shut. A sigh escaping his lips, as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at the photo frame sitting on the desk. A picture of the young demon himself with an older demon sitting on the edge of the wooden desk. The older male demon wearing an odd looking outfit and the younger leaning against his chest, with a patch umbrella clasped in the older's hands. A smile on both of their faces, as their tails visible for the world to see.

"This is going to be a nightmare."

* * *

Scarlett: *nervously waves to camera, with an army helmet on and her guns strapped to her waist; her sword on her back* hey guy, I finally managed to squeeze out the next chapter for this request. sathreal, if you want something changed or if you have any further ideas please do comment and tell me. The ideas and suggestions are welcomed. It is your request after all. *awkward pause* and as for the weird get up...me and Bon are going for an all out war here. He found out i can control time and shit, so he's been chanting for the past few hours. And man do I have a headache.

Akira: *walks past the couch she's hiding behind* I found Scarlett!

Scarlett: *stands up and glares at* You ass!

*several guns shots go off*

Scarlett: *manages to dodge them* Who gave him a gun! *pulls out her own guns* I'm the only one with the ammunition here!

*several more guns shots go off*

Scarlett: *dodges them and growls* it is so on, chicken! *ducks and makes a run for the kitchen* enjoy the chapter my little fans!~

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 6~

The next few hours seemed to go by fairly slow for the brunette n' blonde. Instead of leaving his room to the sleeping demon, he ended up with his back against the base of the bed with a scripture book in hand. His mind no where close to the words he was reading, as he glanced back at the young demon occasionally to check if he was alright. Since the moment the demon's younger brother had announced that their verbal argument had put stress on the teen, the older had been trying to find a way to make it up to the young demon. Sure, it seemed like a lost cause now, but he wasn't going to give up. He was going to make up for the two and a half weeks he had hidden away from the teen, even if it took the rest of the pregnancy to do it.

It was then the doorbell to the abandoned dorms rang. The older jumping slightly at the sudden noise, before he glanced back to make sure the younger was asleep. The teen finding the young demon fast asleep and lost in his dreams, before he let out a sigh of relief. The brunette n' blonde running a hand through is hair, before he looked back at the scripture book in his lap and a knock came from the door.

"Suguro, I called a doctor from the American Branch to look at Nii-san and he's here." Yukio spoke from the other side of the door. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." Bon spoke, as he closed the book in his lap and placed it on the side table.

The door opening the next moment, as Yukio walked in and held the door open for their guest. A male demon walking through the door the next moment. His hair a dark ebony color, that framed his face and stopped just past his ears. The right side of his face covered with his long bangs, and his eyes shining a bright blue. The male wearing a bright magenta tank top and black pants, with a messenger bag over his shoulder. His bright blue eyes turning gold the instant his eyes fell on the sleeping demon and Bon himself.

"You must be Rin's mate." The demon male spoke, as he gracefully walked over and held out his hand. "My name is Griffin. I'm a doctor from the American Branch. I cover the field of demon pregnancy and mating."

"Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Ryuji Suguro." Bon hesitantly spoke, as he shook the male's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Suguro." Griffin spoke happily, as his eyes turned back to the bright blue color from before. "I'd like to ask you if you could wake up Rin, so I could look him over. I don't want to scare him or make him think I'm a threat."

"Sure." Bon spoke, as he got up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. The teen gently setting a hand on the sleeping demon's shoulder, before he carefully shook the younger. "Rin, your brother called a doctor to come look at you. He's here."

A soft whine like grumble left the sleeping demon, as he shifted a little and opened his eyes. Those bright crystal blue orbs meeting his gaze, before he rubbed his tired eyes and sat up.

"What'd you say?" Rin asked, his voice a little on edge.

"Your brother called a doctor." Bon repeated, as he pointed to a smiling Griffin. "He's here."

It was then that the demon quirked a brow and followed the direction his finger was pointing. The demon's eyes meeting the doctor's bright blue ones, before he wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled into himself. A better reaction then when they met to talk to Mephisto no doubt, but the older could tell the younger was definitely uncomfortable with the doctor's sudden presence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin." Griffin spoke up, as he cautious walked a little closer and bowed to be polite. "Your brother called me to look you over. He said you haven't been eating much, and that you had your mating season was almost three weeks ago. Is this information correct?"

"Y-yes." Rin nervously stuttered, as he backed up into the headboard of the bed.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you or the child." Griffin spoke, as he knelt down and smiled. "It's my job to make sure you and the baby are healthy. If either of you get sick, or your health gets worse, it's my job to make sure both of you get better as quickly as possible. I'd hate to see you or the baby die."

"I-I could die?" The younger spoke in shock, as Yukio visibly stiffened behind the doctor.

"During the birth of the baby you could." Griffin carefully informed the young demon, as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a hardback book; which he gave to the brunette n' blonde to read. "You'll body will be put under a lot of stress, and if your not healthy there is a chance you could die from the strain. So your brother called me to make sure you and the baby are healthy."

At that the doctor got a small nod from the young demon, as Bon looked down at the hardback book. The cover reading: _The Guidebook for Demon Pregnancies for Beginners._

"I'd like you to read that, Suguro." Griffin spoke, as the brunette n' blonde looked up from the book to met the doctors gaze. "I could tell you the basics, but that could take several hours. So for you to read that book instead would be easier. If you do have any questions you can ask me, but for right now I'd like to have some privacy with Rin here."

Almost instantly the older looked over at the young demon. Their eyes only meeting for a few seconds, before the younger's gaze fell to his lap and he got a small nod. An obvious sign that he was fine and that he'd be alright alone with the doctor, as Bon got up and headed for the door. The demon's younger brother hesitantly following him out.

* * *

"Alright, lets get started." The male demon spoke when the door closed, and he sat on the far side of the bed to give him room. "To start things off, my name is Griffin. I'm a doctor from the American Branch, and I specialize in demon pregnancies and mating."

In response, the younger demon gave him a hesitant nod as he watched the teen's eyes turn from bright blue to gold. Something that took the young demon by surprise, as he leaned forward a bit and watched his eyes. The sudden attention making the doctor blush, before his eyes turned a soft pink to match.

"Sorry if my eyes distract you." Griffin quickly apologized, as he looked away. "They change color with my inner emotions."

"Th-that's really cool." Rin stuttered, as the doctor looked at him in surprise. "I haven't seen another demon with that kind of ability."

"Oh, thanks. It is kind of rare." Griffin lightly laughed, as he messed with the back of his head. "I'm the only one in my family that has the ability. It's kind of useless in battle, but I'm glad you like it. In fact, I think your eyes are really pretty. I've never seen a deep clear blue like yours before."

Almost instantly the teenage demon blushed, as he looked at his lap and Griffin lightly giggled. His voice bouncing off the walls and echoing like a bell.

"But those facts aside, I'd be honored to look at the babies' condition." The male doctor spoke, as the demon's head snapped up and wide eyes met the males. "There's no reason to be afraid, Rin. I won't hurt the offspring. Accident or not, I can tell you want the baby more than anything. You're safe with me."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yep. In fact, I actually can't fight." Griffin spoke, as the younger demon gave him a surprised look. "I have no combat experience and I don't have any abilities that I can fight with. So I'm harmless."

"Alright." Rin spoke after a few moments, as he unwrapped his arms from around his stomach.

A smile instantly appeared on the doctor's face, as he cautiously scooted closer to the younger. The teen's gaze never leaving him, as he reached out and gently placed a hand on the younger's stomach. His body immediately trying to back up further into the headboard on instinct, before the teen noticed he didn't feel a threat and looked at the younger in slight question. A look that was missed by the doctor, whose eyes were closed, and was focusing on the task at hand. The demon trying to decided if he should speak or not, before the male withdrew his hand and opened his eyes. The orbs now a deep purple.

"Alright. I have good news and bad news." Griffin spoke, as he looked the demon right in the eyes. "What do you want to hear first?"

"Th-the good news." Rin hesitantly spoke, as he fisted the sheets in his lap. "I want the good news first."

"You have triplets."

"Wh-what?" Rin spoke in shock, as the doctor smiled and gave him a nod in reassurance. His hand immediately being placed on his stomach, as he bit back the tears that begged to be let out. "Three?"

"Yep. It's actually quite rare." Griffin spoke, as he gently placed a hand over the demon's. "The most I see these days are twins, but it seems like you and your mate are lucky. To have three offspring is quite a feat."

Almost instantly, the teen placed a hand over his mouth and found he couldn't take his eyes off his stomach. Three? He had three children growing inside of him? The thought of one child had made him both scared and happy beyond belief, but three practically pushed him over the edge. The Vatican would kill him if they found out he was pregnant with three children. One child would probably set him up for execution, but with three they'd all have a heart attack, before they could deal with the teen.

"The only bad thing about this is that you're not eating." Griffin spoke, as the teen looked up and met the doctor's gaze. "The bad news is that the offspring are very weak, and they'll die at this rate if we don't get some kind of food in you. They need the nutrients and such from food to grow, but because you're not eating they can't get any of that. Where you having trouble keeping food down?"

"Yeah." Rin admitted, as his gaze fell to the mattress. "Everything I eat keeps coming back up, and I've eaten everything I can think of."

"Then we should take a different approach." The doctor spoke, as he rummaged through his back and pulled out a fruit that looked like a pear. The skin a deep purple and had pink like blemishes on it and a small pocketknife. "Up till now you've been eating food from Assiah, but you have to remember you're a half-demon. So there is a fifty-fifty chance that Assiah food wouldn't settle well. So I think you should try a little of this."

At that the doctor flipped open the pocketknife and cut off a small slice of the fruit. The doctor offering the slice to the younger with a smile on his face. One that the demon hesitantly gave into, as he took the small piece of fruit and gave it a cautious look. The teen giving it a curious sniff, before he noticed it smelled like something between a peach and a cherry. A kind of smell that caught the teen's attention, before he took a small bite and instantly smiled. The soft peach like texture and the cherry like taste calming the younger, as he happily chewed and easily swallowed the bite. The teen instantly eating the rest of the slice he was given, as Griffin smiled and cut off another piece to hand to the young demon.

"I knew you'd be able to eat this." Griffin happily spoke, as the teen took the slice he was handed and happily nibbled on it. "This fruit is actually native to Gehenna, and it's fairly rare."

"Really?" Rin asked, as he looked down at the piece of fruit in his fingers and then to the doctor. "I thought Gehenna food would taste really bad."

"Not all of it is bad." Griffin quickly assured the younger. "Fruit is usually the safest bet for pregnant demon's though. It's easier to eat and we grow a bunch of different varieties in the American Branch. So this will be safe for you and the offspring."

"Thank you, Griffin." Rin spoke, as he gave the doctor a smile.

"No problem. I'm going to let your brother and your mate back in." The doctor spoke, before the teen immediately stiffened and the doctor paused in his effort to get up. "Is something wrong, Rin?"

"I-I actually wanted some advice." Rin hesitantly spoke, as he fingered the piece of fruit in his fingers and Griffin sat back down. "It's about Bon."

"Bon?" Griffin repeated, as the young demon slightly panicked and went to open his mouth. "You mean Suguro?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. His nickname is Bon, so I didn't think of calling him by his real name."

"No, it's fine." Griffin chuckled, as he smiled and gently took the teen's unoccupied hand. "What is it that you'd like help with?"

"W-well, for the past two and a half weeks he's been ignoring me." Rin spoke, as the doctor gave him a slightly shocked look. "I thought he hated me, but it wasn't till today that he told me he was mad at himself for getting me pregnant. I was actually kind of relieved, but then he told me that he was going to make it up to me and said he wanted to see this through to the end."

"Then what exactly is the problem?" The doctor asked, as he got up and sat closer to the younger demon. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't feel like it is." Rin spoke, as he shook his head furiously. "I feel like the moment this is all over he's going to leave me alone with the children and walk away with a clean slate. Then he won't look bad and it'll look like it was all my fault. I feel like I'm going to be all alone when this is over and I'm scared. How am I going to take care of the children? What do I do when he's gone? Hell, I couldn't even eat anything till now. I have no idea how I'm going to raise three kids."

A soft smile appeared of the doctor's face, as he gently reached out a hand and brushed the hair out of the demon's face. Deep crystal blue meeting a forest green, before the older demon leaned forward and placed a small peck on the younger's forehead. A gesture that made the younger blush instantly, but calmed him down internally.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Rin." Griffin assured, as he looked the younger. "I think your mate meant that he wasn't leaving your side no matter what, and even if something bad happened he wasn't going to leave you all alone. He was trying to reassure you and make you feel safe. It because of all the time you spent away from him that's making you think this way. Your demonic instincts are making you believe he's going to abandon you, so that's why you're thinking like this. It's a natural instinct for us to try and shut out the people we believe are going to abandon us, but your mate won't do that."

"How are you sure?" Rin challenged, as Griffin smiled.

"You can see it in his eyes. He never stops looking at you."

* * *

Scarlett: *gives a very akward salute to the camera* Hey guys. I'm back with some new chapters for sathreal's request. I told myself I'd at least get the next few chapters out, before I have to go to move into college on friday and get lost in school. So I hope you like the next few chapters satheral. Do keep in mind that this is your request and if you have any ideas, or want something changed, don't hesitate to message me. It's my job to make sure you're happy with the request.

*several gun shots go off and miss her head by inches*

Scarlett: *growls and stands up, leaning over railing* I thought you ran out of bullets, asshole! *Grabs her own gun and tranquilizer darts* That's it, I'm ending this right here and now! *jobs over ledge* come here!

Akira: *sitting at a table and reading, not even bothering to pay attention to the battle going on* Hope you guys like the chapter. You'll be getting some YukioXShima action soon.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 7~

"I'm done looking over Rin." Griffin suddenly called, as the door swung open.

Both Bon and Yukio looking toward the demon, as Bon quickly marked his page and Yukio walked into the room. Bon making a move to follow after, before Griffin closed the door and leaned against it. A somewhat serious look on his face that made the teen uneasy. A million possibilities rushing through his head, as he desperately gripped the book in his hand and tried to will some kind of words out of his mouth.

"Before you start jumping to conclusions, none of this is life threatening." Griffin quickly informed him, as the older let out a held breath. "I've found something he can eat without getting sick, so he's on the right track now."

"Then what's wrong?" Bon asked, as the doctor leaned forward and took the book out of the teen's hand.

"You've gotten far, but you're not on the demonic instincts chapter yet." Griffin noted out loud, as he older gave him a weird look. The male handing him back the book, as the teen took it and their eyes met. "Besides his eating problem he had, Rin has had some mental problems as well."

"Mental problems?"

"Yes, metal problems." Griffin repeated, as the brunette n' blonde gave him a weird look. "It may not seem like it, but the slightest change in a demon's mate effects the demon's mental state. Like the two and a half weeks you spent ignoring him and distancing yourself from Rin."

Almost instantly the teen felt a pang of guilt in his gut, as he tightly gripped the book in his hand and leaned against the wall in defeat.

"In a normal demon to demon mate relationship the submissive would believe the dominant doesn't want him or her and immediately search for another mate, but your mate relationship is entirely different. You two have a half-demon to human mate relationship, and those are extremely difficult to balance." Griffin explained, as the teen tried to absorb as much information as he could. "Since Rin isn't a full demon, and has human emotions, the chances of him searching for a new mate is very low. As a half-demon he feels a connection with you, like any romantic relationship would have. He believes, somewhere in his subconscious, that you deeply care for him or that you are in a deep 'romantic' like relationship with him. He sees you like a human would see a lover or a spouse, while a demon would see it as a mate."

"So he thinks we're together?" Bon questioned, as Griffin gave him a nod.

"And because he thinks you two are together, those two and a half weeks did a lot of mental damage on him. He believes you're mad at him, and that you'll abandon him at any chance you can get." Griffin spoke, as the brunette n' blonde roughly ran a hand through his hair. "In a quick nutshell, he believes the moment he gives birth to the offspring you'll abandon him. He believes that you want nothing to do with this and that you'll walk away with a clean slate, while he is left with the so called 'baggage'. For any demon mate relationship, a realization like this is fairly damaging and it takes a lot to build any type of trust with the demon again."

"So what do I do?" Bon demanded, as he tried to hold back the worried tone in his voice and utterly failed. "It's true I feel terrible about this, and I'm know I'm not ready for this, but the last thing I'd ever do is leave him alone. I'm the one that got him pregnant, and that means that the offspring is my child too."

"And that's the kind of answer you should've given him in the first place." Griffin spoke, as the brunette n' blonde gave him a weird look. "Telling him that it's your fault and that you'll see it through it totally different than saying that the offspring are yours just as much as their Rin's. That kind of answer shows how much you care about him and offspring, than telling him that it means nothing after all. A submissive demon like Rin and myself react better to attention from our mates and comments that make us feel safe. We bare children and that kind of responsibility weights heavy on our shoulders. Our abilities and powers are shut off during pregnancy and are used to protect the children, so we're defenseless."

"And that's why he was timid when you go here." Bon spoke, as the doctor nodded.

"If you haven't noticed by now, your presence itself reassures him and at times he'll make eye contact with you. When he does that he's either looking for permission to do something, to tell you whether something is okay or not, or that he's scared. It's reactions like this that help him communicate with you, when he's afraid to speak. Usually the best approach is to make skin-to-skin contact with him and act calm around him. This shows him that you're there for him and that you'll protect him if something goes wrong. The same thing can also show you care, but for now I wouldn't go any further than holding his hand.

He was very cautious around me, during our talk, and by the end he was calm enough around me to let me hold his hand. So I suggest you don't go any further than that. He's scared and the offspring are weak, so he has a lot to deal with already. If he initiates further contact, I'd suggest you let him make the first move. A good way to do that it's to reach a hand out toward him, but not to actually get too close or touch him. At that point you let him decide whether he should approach you or not. Although, right now the best approach for you to take is to go slow and be as supportive as you can."

"Alr-"

"TRIPLETS?" Yukio yelled from the other side of the door, as Griffin lightly laughed and Bon's eyes widened.

"And did I forget to mention Rin's carrying triplets?"

* * *

"Y-yes." Rin hesitantly spoke, as he took a bite of fruit and looked away to avoid eye contact with his brother. "Griffin said I have triplets and that's it's really rare."

"Nii-san, how are you going to take care of three kids?" Yukio demanded, as the teenage demon's eyes fell to the sheets and he harshly swallowed. "Not to mention the Vatican will kill you if they find out! One would've been a problem, but three is a disaster!"

"I-I know that." Rin muttered, as he played with the sheets covering his lap. "But what else can I do? I don't want to lose them, Yukio. I really want to have these children. I don't want to see them die."

"Nii-san-"

"Rin, I heard the news." Bon spoke, as the door was suddenly opened. "You're carrying triplets."

"Y-yeah." The teen stuttered, as the older walked over and sat on the edge of the bed a good foot from him. "G-Griffin said they're weak though."

"And I'm saying that this is a disaster, Nii-san." Yukio spoke, as his classmate glared at the demon's twin. "Who knows what the Vatican will do if they find out!"

"Then we won't let the Vatican find out." Bon spoke, the teen took the demon's unoccupied hand and Griffin stood in the doorway. "These children are mine as much as their Rin's, and I'm going to protect all four of them."

Almost instantly the demon felt his heart squeeze, as he looked down at the older's hand holding his. His tan skin more prominent than his pale tone, but warmer and calming for the younger. A feeling that seemed to cause a little of the teen's worry to fade, as he squeezed the teen's hand and smiled. An action that got the older's attention, as Bon turned to look at him and their eyes met. The demon seeing the sincere look in his eyes, before his smile widened and his tail swayed slightly behind him.

"Rin, is something wrong?" The brunette n' blonde asked, as he reached a hand up to touch his face and stopped in mid-action. A look crossing the older's features that told him he was deciding whether or not it was alright to touch him, before the younger leaned forward and brushed his cheek against the tan finger's reaching out for him. The teen's sudden act of affection making the older smile softly, as he gently placed his hand on the teen's cheek and rubbed his thumb against the skin. "Are you alright? Does your stomach hurt at all?"

"No, it's actually really calm for once." The teen spoke, as he smiled. "Griffin gave me some fruit that you can find in Ghenna and it's settling really well."

"That's great news, then." Bon spoke, as he smiled at the demon and brushed the bangs out of the demon's face. "You'll be able to eat and help the children get stronger."

"Yep."

"Nii-san-"

"Mr. Okumura, I'd like a word with you." Griffin suddenly spoke, as Yukio stopped midsentence and looked at the doctor. "It'll only take a few minutes, and I believe we should give Rin and Suguro some time to themselves."

A moment of hesitation passed, before the demon's younger brother nodded and followed the doctor out of the room. The demonic teen instantly curious on what was going on, before another piece of fruit appeared in his field of vision and the teen's eyes were immediately on it. His stomach practically growling, as he looked up at his classmate; whom was holding it out for him and took it. The demon instantly taking a bite and smiling, as Bon lightly chuckled and hesitantly ruffled his hair.

"Is it really that good?" The teen asked, as Rin gave him a happy nod and the teen examined the fruit in his hand. "I wonder what it tastes like-"

"Well, don't try and eat it!" Rin quickly spoke, as he placed a hand on the older's. "It's from Ghenna, so I don't know if it's safe for you to eat or not. I don't want you to get sick or die."

"I won't eat it." Bon chuckled, as he wiped a little juice from the fruit off the teen's chin. "I was just wondering."

"Oh, then that's okay." Rin nervously spoke, as he let go of the teen's hand and sat back down. "I just overreacted I guess."

"It's fine, Rin." Bon quickly reassured him, as he gave him a smile. "You can worry about me as well, just don't put stress on yourself. That's the last thing we want to do."

"A-Alright." The younger stuttered, as he shoved the rest of the piece in his hand in his mouth and happily chewed. His crystal blue eyes wondering to the door. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Griffin's probably telling your brother not to put so much stress on you." Bon spoke, as he shrugged his shoulders and handed another piece of fruit to the teen. "If it's not that, then I have no clue."

"Well, hopefully it's not too bad."

* * *

"C-can you repeat that?" Yukio stuttered, as his left eye twitched and he frowned at the doctor sitting across from him in the dorm cafeteria.

"I said that it's about time that you think about searching for a mate." Griffin repeated, as he flipped through a binder with pictures of all the demonic teens that attended True Cross Academy. "Rin had his mating season almost three weeks ago, and you gained your powers about three months after he did. So you probably have roughly two and a quarter months before you have your mating season. If not three months. It's best you start looking now, than falling into a situating like your brother."

"I don't want a mate." Yukio firmly spoke, as he got out of the wooden chair and headed for the door. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of-"

"Renzou Shima, age sixteen, height five foot nine inches. Currently posing as a human." Griffin read off, as the younger twin's footsteps came to a halt and he turned to look at the doctor leaning back in his chair. "Blood type O, weight a hundred and thirty-eight pounds. Demonic race a half incubus half human. He's currently wearing a demonic concealer around his neck to hide his real appearance."

At the end of the doctors rambling, he held up the binder to show a picture of his pink-haired student. A medium sized brown leather collar around his neck that had a silver crossed on it with blue diamonds embedded into it that he'd never seen before. His information clear enough for him to read even from the distance between the two males, before Yukio let out a sigh and walked over to grab the binder out of the doctor's hand.

"Shima isn't a half-demon." Yukio spoke, as he handed the binder back to the doctor. "Nor is he part incubus. I would've realized it the first day of class."

"Not if he was in our program." Griffin spoke, as the teen gave him a weird look. "The Head of the American Branch and I created a program that allows half-demons who are born into human families to have a chance to live in normal society. We give them a demonic concealer to hide their true appearance and we let them interact with exorcist of different ranks. This gives them a chance to try and learn how to act like regular humans and attend school later in life. According to his record all we gave him was a concealer. The Head must've checked out his family and the environment around him, before she decided to let him interact with the humans around him."

"Then shouldn't his family know he's a half-demon?" Yukio demanded, as he crossed his arms. "Why would they let him attend Cram School?"

"His family does know he's a half-demon." Griffin spoke, as he looked at the teen's information. "He's taken out of school once every month so he can calm himself and keep his demonic urges down. To be honest, he's the first half human half incubus that I've seen with this much control. Usually they have to be put in isolation every week."

"Why?"

"Would you want a half incubus to suddenly come onto you during class or during school?" Griffin deadpanned, as Yukio paled slightly. "I thought so, and besides. From what I see here he seems to have a lot of control on his demonic half. His family must've told him he was part incubus at a young age, so he could work on his self-control. I have to admit that isn't a bad tactic-"

"I'm still not picking a mate." Yukio interrupted, as he frowned at the doctor. "Even if I do there is no guarantee that they'll even like me."

"Then we pick a few and you spend some time with them." Griffin spoke, as he took out a copy of the pink-haired teen information and start flipping through other profiles. "There are only a handful of half-demons at True Cross, but I bet you'll find one to your liking. And I will point out if you don't pick a few I will do the picking of you."

"Fine." Yukio grumbled, as he eyed the pink-haired teen's profile. "But I'm not meeting Shima."

"That's not your choice at this point."

"But you said-"

"Mr. Okumura, you are talking to a doctor who works in the field of demon pregnancies and mating. I would like to advise you that arguing with me will only irritate me and I will end up sticking you with a dominate partner. Now sit your ass down and pick out a few potential partners."

Before another word could be spoken between them, the middle class exorcist immediately took his seat and grabbed the binder from the doctor. A somewhat defeated look on his face, as he flipped through the profiles and Griffin smiled. The doctor taking the copy of the pink-haired teen's profile off the table, before he left the room to make an important call.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily on couch* hey guys! War problem solved. And all it took was a tranquilizer, a chair, some rope, and a good hour or two of talking.

Bon: *glaring at Scarlett from beside Rin* Just because I said I won't kill you, doesn't mean I'm happy with you right now.

Scarlett: *waves hand* You'll get over it with time.

Bon:*frowns*

Scarlett: Anyway! Yukio's on the search for a mate, and all of you should know who it is by now! *smiles* None the less, if anything is no to your liking sathreal please do bring it to my attention. I shall fix it.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

sathreal's Request

Mpreg

BonXRin

Chapter 8~

"Oi, Renzou! You've got a call!" Kinzo yelled from inside the house, as the pink-haired teen sat up and found his brother standing in the doorway holding his cellphone. "It's some guy saying he read your profile!"

Almost instantly the teen was on his feet and locking his collar around his neck. The metal cross making a small snapping sound, before he ran over to his brother and took the cell phone from him. A smile on his face, as he quickly thanked him and walked back to his spot in the grass. The teen plopping back down onto the ground, before he let out a deep breath and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is Renzou Shima." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he nervously played with the leather collar around his neck to keep himself occupied.

"Hello, Shima. My name is Griffin. We met when you were younger." The voice on the other end spoke, as the teen perked up.

"Hey, Griffin! How's it going?"

"It's going quite well, and from your profile you're doing better than we expected." Griffin chuckled on the other end of the phone, as the pink-haired teen blushed slightly and chewed on his lip. "But besides the point, I'm calling on behalf of another half-demon who would like to meet you. He came onto his powers a month or two ago and the last thing we need is him to be alone for his first mating season."

"He has to be really powerful to be having a mating season this early." The pink-haired teen nervously spoke, as he accidently bit down on his lip and split it open.

"I would have to say the same thing myself." Griffin spoke, as the pink-haired teen pulled out a tissue from his pocket and put it over his bleeding lip. "But you have nothing to worry about, Shima. He may be fairly new to his powers, but he has a good amount of control over them and he rarely uses them. You'd be safe during your meeting if you agree to attend."

"H-he wants to meet me?" The teen stuttered, as his face turned a deeper pink. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"According to the outings you've had with the female succubus's at the Academy you haven't had a single problem." The doctor spoke, as the teen let out a mental curse and his eyes feel to the ground. "Is there something you're afraid of?"

"N-no, it's just-" The teen took a moment, before he gathered himself and forced the words out of his mouth. "The girls and me found out I'm not technically an incubus. I haven't been attracting any girls around me when the concealer is off, and when I do take it off I'm attracting guys. I just don't want him to become attracted to me because of my condition."

"You won't be, Shima." The male quickly assured, as he let out a sigh. "It's actually extremely rare for an incubus to be attracting males, but I guess it can't be helped. You're demon must've taken on succubus qualities from constantly being around them."

"Is there a way to reverse it, Griffin? I don't want my brothers to find out."

"Even if they did, there's nothing to worry about. Your demon and you are still maturing. This may be temporary, or it may become permanent, so we just have to see how it turns out, but for right now I think it's best to continue with your daily routine. So I wouldn't cancel your outing with the girls on Thursday. It's better to be around your own species, then to be alone."

"A-alright, then I guess I'll give it a shot." The pink-haired teen nervously spoke, as he pulled the tissue away from his no longer bleeding lip and shoved it into his pocket. "I do have one request though."

"Sure, ask away."

* * *

Bon silently sat across from his classmate, as he read through a scripture book for class. The young demon happily munching on another awkward looking fruit from Ghenna, as he attempted to do his math homework. His eyebrows furrowed, as he glared at the page and reached over to grab another piece. His fingers touching an empty plate, before he looked over and found the plate empty and instantly pouted. It had become obvious on the second day the demon started eating the fruit that he was addicted to it, and Griffin had to put a limit on how much he could eat in one day. Sure the fruit was helping the demon gain his lost weight back and help the growing offspring strengthen, but Griffin was concerned the demon would eat too much if they let him lose; which the teen couldn't blame the doctor for. He had been eating it for over a week and every time he reached out and found an empty plate the pout seemed to get bigger.

"Bon, how do I do this problem?" Rin asked, when he finally moved his eyes away from the empty plate and pointed to a problem in his textbook. "The teacher was explaining it in class, but I couldn't understand it."

"Let me look at it." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he got up and walked around the table to sit next to the teen. "That one is easy, you just have to-"

"Nii-san, Do I look ridi- Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." A flustered Yukio spoke, as he stood in the doorway wearing normal clothing for once. "I can come back when you're done."

"It's fine. What do you need?" Bon asked, as the demon sitting beside him gave his brother a weird look.

"Griffin said I should be looking for a mate, so I don't run into a problem similar to yours, but I have no idea what I should even wear." The brunette spoke, as he crossed his arms over the horrid orange t-shirt he was wearing. "It's not like I can go meet another half-demon wearing my exorcist uniform, I scared the last three doing that."

"Wear your light grey V-neck and the checkered scarf I hate." Rin spoke up, as the younger twin gave him a surprised look. "If you wear it with those skinny jeans I got you as a gag gift from Christmas you'll look fine."

"Uh, thanks Nii-san." Yukio spoke, before he left the room and headed up the stairs.

"I didn't think your brother owned any normal clothes." Bon frowned, as the teen looked up at him and gave him a nod.

"He does own some normal clothes, but he barely wears them. I offered to take him shopping, but he thought it was a joke and declined. He really needs a makeover. Did you see the shirt he was wearing?"

"Yeah, I think a pumpkin threw up on it." Bon spoke, before they both burst into laughter and the teen tried to focus on the textbook in front of them. "Alright, now what problem were you stuck on?"

"This one." The younger spoke, as he pointed to the problem and his classmate started to explain.

* * *

A heavy sigh left the exorcist, as he looked at the outfit he was wearing once more and debated if he should go ask his brother for help again. He felt uncomfortable in skinny jeans and it had been forever since he wore normal clothes like this. If anything he wanted to go in his exorcist uniform and get it over with, but he didn't want to scare away the half-demon he was meeting today. After all, the last three had declined him the moment they saw him and the pin from the Vatican on his jacket. He really was an idiot sometimes.

Nonetheless the teen gave up, as he grabbed his wallet and his ring of various keys. The brunette remembering to grab the small envelope Griffin had given him this morning, as he walked over to the closed bedroom door and opened the envelope. The teen finding a intricate looking silver key inside, as he pulled it out and used it on the door. The resounding click telling him it worked, as he pulled open the door and took his key back. The teen walking through the door without a moment to hesitate, as he walked into a hallway of some sort and closed the door behind him. The sound echoing for a moment, before a blonde male suddenly turned into the hallway from his right and gave him a smile.

"You the half-demon that's meeting Ren tonight?" The male asked, as he walked over and noticed the envelope. "Griffin said you were coming over today."

"Yeah." The teen quickly spoke, thanking himself that he didn't stumble over his words in front of the half-demon's brother. "Griffin said the key would take me to him."

"Yeah, well your halfway there." The male spoke, as he gestured him to follow him. "The name is Kinzo by the way. Ren's my little brother, and our older brother is Juzo. Juzo isn't here though. He got called out on a mission earlier this morning. He'll probably be back before ten."

"Your older brother is an exorcist?" Yukio asked in surprise, as the blonde snickered and gave him a grin.

"If you don't believe that, then you won't believe that I'm one too." The blonde teased, as he messed up the teen's hair. "Ren is the only one whose not an exorcist, but he's training to become one. He's not very good at it, but he's trying and I give him credit for that. Just don't tell him I said that. He'll think I'm going soft. Oh, here it is!"

It was then the blonde male stopped in front of a bamboo screen door and looked at the brunette. A serious look on his face, as he looked at the bamboo paper as if he could see through it.

"I am going to warn you not to hurt Ren." Kinzo spoke, as he looked down at the teen. "He was kind of hesitant on taking Griffin's request, but the only reason he did was on the request that you would see him here. Ren's been having trouble with his powers lately, and this is the only place where he's comfortable. So if you make him uncomfortable I won't hesitate to kick your ass out."

"Of course." Yukio quickly spoke, before the blonde gave him a grin and messed up his hair.

"Then go ahead and have fun Okumura." The male spoke, before he walked down the hallway.

The sudden urge to question the male on how he knew his name taking over him, before he gave up the moment he disappeared around the corner. The teen nervously looking at the bamboo screen door, before he roughly shook his head and pulled the door open. A sudden orange glow catching his attention, as he noticed all the paper lanterns hanging up around the house and lead the way to an open grassy area. Orchids planted around the entrance and a few cherry trees out in the backyard, as the teen hesitantly closed the screen door behind him. The resounding echo making a figure in the distance jump, as the exorcist bit his lip and decided to stay where he was for the moment.

"Um, it's just Okumura. Griffin told me to meet you tonight!" Yukio called out, as the figure in the distance sat up and the teen immediately noticed it was male. "Um, sorry, I do have the wrong person-"

"No, you don't have the wrong person." The figure spoke, as it looked around for something and put something around his neck. A small click reaching his ears, before the male got up and started walking toward him. "Sorry there isn't more light. I didn't have any other time we could meet. I had a ton of homework today."

"No, it's fine." Yukio quickly spoke, as he waved his hand to reassure the half-demon. "I'm actually busy too, but today I got a break."

"Well, that's good." The teen spoke, as he finally walked into the light of the lanterns. "The last thing I'd want is for Sensei to be overworked."

"Sh-shima?" Yukio stuttered, as he stared at the pink-haired teen in front of him.

The teen wearing a cut off purple t-shirt and a light pink tank top underneath. A pair of black skinny jeans on his lower half and the teen wearing neither shoes or socks. The brown leather collar visible for the both of them to see and a silver cross decorating it. A cerulean like blue gem embedded into the cross and shinning in the faint light.

"Sorry I'm not much to look at, unlike the girls you've probably already met with." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he rubbed his upper arm and looked toward the grass. "I was actually kind of surprised Griffin called me and asked me to meet you specially. I have no idea what he was thinking."

"Neither do I." The brunette spoke, as he nervously toed the floor and the older's eyes followed his movement. "Sorry, I should probably take off my shoes."

"It's fine." Shima spoke, as he gestured him forward. "If you come out here Kinzo-nii won't get mad. He spent all day cleaning the floors."

"R-right. The teen stuttered, as he stepped onto the ground and handed the envelope in his hand to the older. "Griffin told me to give this to you, when we met."

"Oh, thanks. I already know what it is." The teen spoke, as he took the envelope from the younger and pulled out a small plastic baggy with a pin in it. "I've been having issues with my powers and he said this should help hide them for now."

The two of them stayed silent, as the pink-haired teen opened the bag and pulled out the pin. The bag being shoved in his pocket, as went to reach for his collar and paused halfway through. His fingers shaking a little, as he nervously looked at him and his brown eyes turned a beautiful honey color in the orange light.

"Um, I don't want to be rude; but could you turn around. I have to take this off to put the pin in." Shima spoke, as he looked to the grass.

"Why would I need to turn around?"

"I'm a half incubus, remember? That and my powers are acting weird. I don't want you to be affected."

"Uh, sure." Yukio nervously spoke, as he turned his back to the teen and messed with the hair on the back of his head. "What exactly is going on with your powers?"

"If I told you you'd probably leave." Shima spoke, as the click from the collar reached his ears and the teen kept his gaze on the grass. "Besides, this is only a one-night thing and I don't want Sensei to see me in a different light unless you want this to go further."

All the teen could do was nod, as the older quickly finished putting the pin in and clicked the collar back on. A few moments passing, before a hand touched his shoulder and the exorcist jumped slightly. His head wiping around to be faced with his student giving him an apologetic look, as he withdrew his hand and his eyes darted in the other direction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Shima quickly spoke, as he took a step back. "I was just going to suggest we go sit out in the grass, before Kinzo-nii comes through here and says something embarrassing."

"Uh, sure." Yukio spoke, as he watched his student walk ahead of him and quickly followed. "Um, so…you're an incubus?"

"Half incubus, but yes." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he finally stopped in a flat grassy area and sat down while the younger sat beside him. "Dad divorced his first wife after he had Kinzo-nii and fell in love with another woman not long after. It was only his bad luck it was a female succubus. She easily tempted him and he got her pregnant. About six months later Juzo-nii left the house to go to school and found me in a basket on the porch. There was a note from the woman saying I was father's child and she had no use for me. So dad took me in and my brothers were very supportive, even if I was a half-demon. I ended up growing up with them and my powers stayed dormant till I reached elementary school. Somehow I ended up tempting one of the girls in my class without realizing it and she kissed me in front of the class. I got in a lot of trouble with the teacher and all the kids at school started calling me an Erotic demon. That's when I got this."

With a hesitant finger the teen pointed to the leather collar around his neck and gave him a small smile.

"At the time Juzo-nii had just become an exorcist, and he knew the head of the American Branch really well. So he requested for this collar and she happily gave it to me. Apparently Juzo-nii had been going to her for help, when I had problems and she gave him tips. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have this." Shima spoke, as he fingered the silver cross.

"What exactly does it do?" Yukio asked, as the teen froze and looked at the younger. "What?"

"N-nothing. It's just no one has asked me that before." Shima spoke, before he quickly calmed himself down. "The collar ends up concealing my demonic appearance and helps lock my powers up. It keeps me from tempting others with my appearance and keeps me from scaring people who can see demons. It also keeps the exorcists from attacking me. I do have an ID that says I'm allowed to be in Assiah, but I've never used it before."

"So if you took it off I'd see your demon form?" The brunette asked, as the older gave him a scared nod and placed a hand over the collar. "You can relax, Shima. I'm not going to touch it."

"S-sorry." The teen quickly apologized, as he gave him a small bow of the head.

"It's fine. I can see why you'd be afraid of me asking those questions." The brunette quickly assured him, as he gave him a smile. "I'd do the same thing if I was in your situation."

"S-Sensei."

"Yeah?"

"C-can I kiss you?"

* * *

Scarlett: *Grins* and there is the start of Yukio and Shima's first meeting! Yes i read the manga and I know Bon and Shima's family all live in the inn, but i thought I'd spice it up a bit and give them a cute little japanese house. Shima's family just seems like the type to be living somewhere away from town and where it's peaceful. Hence the big backyard and the cherry trees.

Shima: *raises hand* Why am I an incubus?

Scarlett: *frowns and waves hand* It fit your personality and it was the only demon I could think off on the top of my head. That and I've been meaning to make you a half demon in a fic in the future.

Yukio: *frowning* why are you dressing me up in ridiculous clothing?

Scarlett: *stick tongue out at* cause I can. *waves hand* none the less, sathreal you know the deal. Something you want changed or any ideas you have. Contact me, I'll fix it.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 9~

"There, we're done!" Rin spoke happily, as he shut his math textbook and smiled. "Thanks for helping me, Bon."

"No problem." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he messed up the younger's hair and got up. "It's almost dinner time, you want another fruit?"

"Yes!" Rin quickly spoke, as his tail waged behind him excitedly. "Please, can I have another?"

A soft chuckle left the older, as he disappeared into the kitchen and Blackie jumped off a nearby table. The sith cat jumping into young demon's lap, as he gently pawed at his stomach and looked up at the teenage demon.

_**"How are the babies, Rin? What did Griffin say?"**_ Blackie asked, as the younger smiled and scratched behind his ears.

"He said they're getting healthier and that they'll be in full health by the end of the month." Rin spoke, as he listened to the Sith Cat purr and leaned back in his chair. "Then I'll have two months before I start showing and another three before they're born."

"But for now we have to take one day at a time." Bon spoke, as he walked into the cafeteria with a plate of fruit on it and a sandwich on another. The teen setting the plate of cut fruit in front of the demon, as he sat beside the younger and ruffled his hair. "If you think too far ahead you'll lose track of now."

"I won't do that." Rin pouted, as he happily grabbed a piece of fruit and plopped it in his mouth. The demon happily chewing, as he gave off a slight purr and Bon chuckled. "What?"

"It's nothing. You just sound like a kitten." Bon chuckled, as the younger gave him a weird look and he reached out to scratch under his chin. The attention making him give off a soft purr, as he leaned into the touch and immediately blushed. "You look really cute like that."

"Um, Bon. I have a question." Rin spoke, as he leaned back and moved away from the comforting touch.

"What is it, Rin?" The brunette n' blonde asked, as the sith cat in the demon's lap watched the two curiously.

"What are your feelings for me?" The teen asked, as he looked down at the demon cat in his lap and scratched behind the cat's ears. "I know you already said you want to keep me and the children safe, but what is your opinion of me? How do I fit into your daily life?"

Almost instantly the teen could tell he asked a difficult question, because the older stared at him and looked down at his lap. His hand that had been rubbing under the demon's chin now in his lap, as he seemed to be debating on what he should say. Something that even Blackie seemed to pick up, as his tail slapped the older's thigh and seemed to snap him back to reality and out of his thoughts. The teen immediately picking his head up to look the demon in the eyes, before he slumped back in his seat and sighed.

"To be honest, Rin. I have no idea." Bon spoke, as he pulled at a lose string on his jeans. "I mean, we've been fighting demons together since the beginning of the year, and we fight a lot, there was the whole Vatican thing, and everyone finding out you were a demon. Not to mention we never got along well, but on the other side your funny. Your cooking is amazing, you're going to be the mother of three beautiful children, and that little purr of yours is do damn cute; but having to tell you my solid feelings for you is hard. Only for the sole reason that I have no idea on how I feel about you exactly to answer. Sure, I could say I like you; but then you'd want more. Then I could say I hate you, and you could lose the children. I'm not saying I hate you, but choosing between I like you and we're just friends is really hard."

"Then lets start in-between them." Rin spoke, as he got a weird look from the older. "Sure we're not extremely close, but you could say we're close friends. That is if you count the children in the equation."

"Then lets go with that." Bon spoke, as he gently rubbed under the teen's chin and immediately had him purring. "We can start as close friends."

* * *

"K-kiss you?" Yukio stuttered, as the older nodded and didn't budge a muscle from his spot a good foot from him.

The teen's honey eyes almost glowing in the dark, as he curiously watched his reaction and still seemed to remain his normal self. The pink-haired teen still nervously playing with the collar around his neck, as he fingered the cross and Yukio looked from the collar to his student.

"O-on one condition." The brunette spoke, as the pink-haired teen nodded. "Can I see your demon form for only a few moments? I'll promise to show you mine."

Almost instantly those honey eyes widened and the teen's head dropped. His pink hair covering his eyes, as he desperately gripped the collar around his neck and the teen realized his mistake. The exorcist making a move to apologize, before he was suddenly pushed onto the grass and his student's lips were on his own. The older soft pink lips delicate against his own, as he gaze him a small kiss and then pulled away from him. It taking a few moments for the teen to recover from the initial shock, before he mentally shook his head and sat up. His student fingering his cross decorated collar, before there was a small snapping noise and the leather under the cross came free. The older carefully pulling the collar off from around his neck, before he set it in his lap and a soft pink glow of light came from the teen. His ears coming to a small point and his honey eyes growing brighter, as a pink tail dove out from under his tank top and the teen lifted his head up till their eyes met. A small spark igniting between them, before it disappeared all together and Shima blinked at him in surprise. The teen carefully reaching out toward him, before he gently touched his teacher's face and nothing happened. No spark or feeling reaching him, before the teen took his hand back and stared at his palm with a confused look on his face.

"Shima, is something wrong?" Yukio asked, as the pink-haired teen jumped a little and shook his head. "Was something supposed to happen?"

"Yeah, you were supposed to fall for me." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he frowned down at his hand. "My powers have been out of whack and I've been attracting all sorts of guys for weeks. Even the succubus I hang out with said it was odd, and now it's not working. It couldn't be fixed just like that."

"Maybe it's because I'm not in my demon form." Yukio suggested, as he got a shake of the head.

"That shouldn't matter. I've had humans fall for me by accident."

"Well, lets give it a shot." Yukio spoke, as he lifted his shirt up to let his tail free and pulled the golden ring off the base of his tail.

A sudden rush of air circling around him, before two small blue flames appeared on top of the teen's head like horns and they looked each other in the eyes. That same spark passing between them, before nothing happened and Shima felt tears come to his eyes. Finally, after all this time there was someone that wasn't affected by his demonic species. Finally there was someone that wasn't going to attack him because of his appearance or his aura. For once he finally felt normal, felt almost human, and he was inches away from crying.

"Shima, is something wrong?" Yukio suddenly asked, as he reached out and tilted the teen's head up so their eyes met once again. "Are you crying? Did something happen?"

At that the older teen gave him a quick shake of the head, before he set a hand on top of his teacher's and let the tears roll down his face. A happy look in his eyes, as he tightly gripped his teacher's hand and smiled.

"That's exactly it, Sensei. Nothing happened." The teen spoke, as he leaned forward and wrapped his teacher in a hug. "For once in my life I don't have to wear that stupid collar and someone isn't attracted to me because I'm an incubus. For once I can touch someone and they won't molest me, and for once I can kiss someone and not have their tongue shoved down my throat. You have no idea how happy I am right now just to be able to hug you right now."

"I can only imagine." Yukio spoke, as he gently set a hand on top of the teen's head and ran his fingers through his soft hair. "You must've been through a lot to get to where you are now, and I actually respect you for never giving in. Not to mention, I actually like seeing this side of you."

There was a slight pause, as the teen stopped stroking the teen's hair and rubbed his finger against something hard on the left side of the teen's scalp. The older gently biting his lip, as his eyes darted in the other direction and he buried is face into the teen's shirt. Yukio giving the older a weird look, before he carefully parted the strands of hair out of the way to reveal a small red tinted horn. The small stub barely big enough to poke out of his hair, as the younger chuckled and looked over on the right to see the other horn hiding under the teen's hair.

"I forgot incubus had horns." Yukio chuckled, as he rubbed the little stubs and had the older look at him. "They're really cute."

"C-cute?" Shima stuttered, as the brunette nodded. "S-Sensei, I'm far from cute. I'm supposed to be a sex driven demon."

"But your not, and that's what make you special." Yukio spoke, as the older blushed an even deeper pink. "You have control any other demon would kill for, and you're the cutest demon I've met since Griffin made me start looking for a mate. Whether you're my student or not, you are the one demon I wouldn't mind spending more time to get to know; and I'd be honored to have that chance."

"S-Sensei…"

"Will you let me have that chance, Shima?" Yukio politely asked, as the pink-haired teen stared up at him. "Would you let me take you out on a date sometime?"

Almost instantly the half-demon's face turned strawberry red, as he stared at his teacher and played with one of the little horns on his head. His eyes darting away from his teacher's as he weighted the possibilities and looked back at the brunette waiting for his answer.

"S-sure. I'll go on a date with Sensei."

* * *

"I have good news and I have bad news." Griffin spoke to the two teens sitting on the brunette n' blonde's bed.

The young demon comfortably sitting in the older's lap, with the brunette n' blondes arms wrapped around his waist. A worried look on his face, as Bon gently rubbed the younger's stomach to try and soothe him. A very soft, barely hearable, purr rubbing in the back of the demon's throat as the older smiled slightly and watched the teen's tail sway back and forth. In the course of the last week the two of them had been getting closer. Sure Rin had suggested they start as close friends, but in the first few days the two of them seemed to be closer than that. They did their homework together and walked each other to classes, but it was the nights Rin crashed in his bed for the night and cuddled against him in his sleep that seemed to throw their 'close friends' title out the window. Especially when the demon walked into the boys showers without even bothering to see if he was there or not and threw him one of his cheesy winks saying something like 'well, we've already seen each other naked' and resuming his daily routine. Not to get him wrong or anything, but getting up early every morning was for the sole purpose of getting his morning jog in and getting a shower before everyone else at the other dorms; but apparently the demon was a really light sleeper now that he was pregnant with their children. Every single noise or movement the older made as he rolled over woke the younger teen up in an instant, and Bon felt sorry for him. If anything he was glad he didn't snore in his sleep, then Rin would never get any rest.

"What's wrong? Are they not healthy?" Rin nervously asked, as his hand grabbed the older's and gently squeezed it subconsciously.

"Well, one of them isn't" Griffin spoke, as the young demon's eyes widened. "Apparently the other two are absorbing most of the nutrients and the third is having trouble getting any. The child is alright, but it would help it was a little stronger. It really isn't a pressing concern at the moment, but I thought I'd let you know and put it on the backburner for the future."

"Aren't we going to do anything to make the child stronger?" Rin asked, as Griffin nodded.

"We'll up your food intake a little and see if the offspring gets any better in the next few weeks. If the child doesn't show any signs of getting better, then we might have a problem when it's born."

"What kind of problems?" Bon asked, as Rin's grip on his hand tightened.

"The offspring might be born fairly weak or even premature. Demon pregnancies are tough, and with multiple offspring it's even harder. Sometimes with twins one will take most of the nutrients, while the other barely gets any. This results in extremely slow development, death of the child before birth, or the possibility of death after birth." Griffin explained, as the young demon flinched and Bon pulled the teen closer to try and keep him calm. "If the offspring shows no sign of getting better, then I'll make sure we have the right equipment for the child when it's born so we have a chance of keeping the child alive. For now the most we have to worry about is keeping your stress level down, making sure you eat plenty, and get sleep. If the child's condition worsens I'll take care of everything."

"A-Alright." Rin stuttered, as the doctor gave him a soft smile and put away his clipboard into his shoulder bag.

"Do you have any questions?" Griffin asked politely, as he snapped his bag closed and looked at the two of them.

Silence stretched out across the room, as Rin leaned back into the older and Bon easily took his weight. A heavy look in the teen's eyes and he seemed to be rolling the new information around in his head and squeezed the brunette n' blonde's hand tighter.

"How is Yukio doing with the whole mate thing?" Bon suddenly asked, trying to pull Rin out of his thoughts. "He looked really nervous this morning."

"Mr. Okumura is doing wonderfully, actually." Griffin happily spoke, as he gave them a smile and Rin looked up from his lap to look at the two in a bit of confusion. "He's going out with a possible mate today, along with a few of the possible mate's friends. At the most all he should be worried about is if they'll approve of him."

"Who is his possible mate, anyway?" Rin asked, as Griffin's smile dropped and he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Rin, but I'm not allowed to give that information away." The doctor spoke, as he waved a finger at them and headed for the door. "Some identities are better left unknown. That, and I made a promise not to give it away."

Before either of them could retort, or try and get it out of the male, Griffin swiftly left the room and closed the door behind him. The heavy look coming back to the younger's eyes, as Bon let out a soft sigh and rubbed the younger's stomach to get the teen's attention.

"What's on your mind?" Bon asked, as he gently nudged the younger's forehead and Rin's eyes feel to the sheets. "You looked really troubled."

"I'm just worried about what Griffin said about the baby." Rin spoke, as he squeezed the older's hand. "I'm worried that we'll loss one of them."

"We won't." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he stopped rubbing the younger's stomach to gently grabbed his chin and make the teen face him. "I know we won't, and I'm right here to help you. If you need me, just tell me."

"A-alright." The younger stuttered, as he turned around in the teen's lap and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I got worried over it."

"You have a reason to. I don't blame you for it." Bon spoke, as he gently rubbed the teen's back and smiled. "How about we get you some fruit."

"Yeah!" Rin practically yelled in happiness, as he sat up straight in the teen's lap and had one of the hugest grins on his face. "I'll race you!"

Before the teen could even comprehend it, Rin was out of his lap and running out the door. The brunette n' blonde blinking a few times, before he quickly shook his head and ran after the teen with a chuckle hidden under his breath.

"Don't run you idiot."

* * *

Scarlett: And that's all I have for now guys! *pouts a little* I'm sorry I don't have more. I've been getting tons of reviews saying you guys love it and want more chapters, but my brain kind of hit a writers block. I know how Yukio's outing is going to go i my head, but the rest is blank.

Bon: You better not hurt my kitten

Scarlett: Oh, don't tempt me.

Bon: *glares at*

Scarlett: Nonetheless, I'll try my best when I find time during college. sathreal, you know the drill. Want something changed or have an idea, contact me. I'll be happy to meet your expectations. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 10~

"Sensei, you made it!" An overexcited Shima practically yelled, as he ran over to the teen and enveloped him in a hug.

The teen wearing a nice pink, teal, and white striped V-neck and a pair of skinny jeans. His pink hair it's usual mess and a simple charm necklace around his neck other than his concealer. Several teenage girls waiting for them a few feet away and ranging in various heights.

"Of course I made it. This is the time you set, right?" Yukio asked, as he got a nod and Shima let go of him to look over at the girls.

"Girls, this is the half-demon I was talking about on Thursday." Shima spoke, as he grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged him over till they were standing in front of them. "Sensei, this is Marabelle, Crystal, and Nina."

With each introduction his student pointed out who was who. Marabelle was the tallest of the group apparently, standing just two inches over the exorcist and dressed in a pair of washed out jeans and a magenta tank top. Her hair a deep brunette and ended just past her shoulders, her eyes a light green. Crystal was in the middle with a white mini skirt and a black spaghetti strap top. Her black hair cut short and stopped just past her ears, her eyes an ice blue. Last but not least, Nina was the shortest among the three and the most petite of the group. She was dressed in the shortest pair of shorts the teen had ever seen and a frilly cotton candy pink tank top. Her blonde hair coming down in curls and held back with a poka-dotted ribbon. Her eyes a bright rare magenta color.

"Nice to meet you!" Nina was the first to speak, as she gave him a bow and her curls bounced with the movement.

"He's not as handsome as you told us." Crystal pouted, as she crossed her arms over her extremely huge breasts.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He looks pretty short." Marabelle frowned, as Crystal huffed.

"Everyone looks short to you, Mara-chan!"

"Is he your boyfriend, Ren-nii?" Nina innocently asked, as everyone fell silent and both male's faces turned bright red.

"Um, he's actually my potential mate." Shima muttered, as Marabelle glared at the exorcist and walked up to him.

"Now you listen to me carefully, exorcist." Marabelle all but growled, as she jabbed his chest. "If I hear you hurt our Ren-kun, I'll make sure you get back to the Vatican in a body bag. You understand me?"

"Y-yes." Yukio stuttered, as he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to keep calm under the female's heavy motherly aura.

"And if Ren-chan says the sex isn't good you'll be hearing from me." Crystal spoke, as she wiggled her finger and Shima's face turned a deep cherry red.

"Crystal!"

"Hey, I want our Ren-chan to be well fucked." Crystal huffed, as Nina giggled and Marabelle rolled her eyes.

"Could you guys be anymore embarrassing?" Shima whined, as Crystal chuckled and Nina let out a cute giggle.

"We could if you want us to." Marabelle spoke bluntly, as Shima pouted and Yukio chuckled under his breath as he messed up the teen's hair. "Anyhow, we should get going."

"Yeay!" Nina practically yelled, as she touched her neck and a concealer came into view. The girl easily snapping the collar off and shoving it in her bag, before she was surrounded in a soft magenta light. "That feels so much better."

Beside her Marabelle and Crystal took off their own. Soft swirls of light moving around them, until all three of their half-demon forms were out and their tails were visible. Shima reaching out to take off his own, before Yukio grabbed his hand and Shima stiffened at the sudden contact. Both Marabelle and Nina letting out barely hearable growl, before the exorcist quickly let go of the teen's hand and held his hand up so all three of them could see.

"Sorry, I just thought it was a little dangerous to be walking around like this. Especially for Shima." Yukio quickly spoke, before any of them could chew his head off.

"Sensei, we always do this." Shima quietly spoke, as he took off his collar and put it in his pocket.

"It helps level out the tension of our powers." Crystal spoke, as the other two girls seemed to have calmed down. "That and we get to experiment a little at control. If we get to far, we put the collar back on and that stops our powers."

"And Ren-nii is cute!" Nina cried out, as she tackled the male half-incubus and her blonde colored tail swayed behind her.

"I'm not cute." Shima frowned, as Yukio chuckled and got a few looks.

"He is cute." Yukio spoke, as Shima's face lit up a bright red.

"Sensei!" The pink-haired teen whined, as Marabelle chuckled and messed up the exorcist's hair as she walked past him.

"Maybe we'll like you after all." She spoke, as she gestured them to follow. "Come on, we've got shopping to do!"

"Shit."

* * *

"Well, look who we have here." A male voice spoke, before a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around the younger male's waist.

A very small gasp leaving Griffin's lips, before his back hit another man's chest and he felt his body stiffen. His sense of danger heightening, before the man set his chin on the demon's shoulder and he caught a glimpse of his attacker. Standing behind him was none other than Mephisto, the one man he had been avoiding for a hundred and forty years. All his hiding and running worthless now, as the male gave him a small smirk and Griffin realized he was done for. He'd never win against this man.

"What do you want?" Griffin demanded in a bitter tone, as Mephisto frowned.

"We never met for a hundred and forty years, and the moment we're reunited you say something so hostile." Mephisto spoke, as Griffin ignored the comment and looked away from him. "All that time in the American branch as made you cold."

"You knew I was in the American branch?" Griffin asked in shock, as he managed to pull away from the man holding him and put some distance between them.

"Of course I knew, my dear Griffin. I told you I'd find you no matter where you hide." The demon spoke, as he made a move to step forward and pull the younger demon toward him. One that failed as Griffin put even more distance between them. "I see you still won't except me after all these years."

"Why would I? I don't need a mate."

"Now, every demon needs a mate."

"I don't."

"My dear Griffin-"

"No one wants a failure of a submissive like me. So drop it." Griffin demanded, as he turned his back to the man and headed off back to the abandoned dorms. "I have to get back to Rin and do my job."

"Only so you can wallow in your own self pity." Mephisto spoke with a sigh, as Griffin's footsteps came to a stop. "You only became a demon mating and pregnancy doctor because you can't have any kids of your own."

"Mephisto, I'm warning you. You say another word and-"

"Just because you fail to carry any offspring a few times make you think you can't carry any at all."

Before either of them knew it, as sudden rush of energy slammed into the Headmaster of True Cross academy and sent him flying into the wall. The demon slamming into the wall, as it cracked and dust went everywhere. The male disoriented for a few moments, before he blinked his eyes a few times and looked in the direction of the attack. Standing a good fifteen feet from him was the little demon he had been talking to not moments before. Griffin's breathing coming out in heavy pants, as the little pink aura around him died out and the male seemed to come back to reality. His lavender eyes blinking a few times, before he saw the male practically embedded into the wall and he let out a gasp. Tears coming to his eyes, as he looked down at his hands and his whole body started shaking. The Headmaster knowing what as coming next, as he easily pulled himself out of the wall and managed to appear in front of the younger demon before he could runoff. Griffin turning just at that moment, only to run straight into his chest and the older male to wrap his arms around the younger's waist.

"Mephisto let me go." Griffin silently pleaded, as his voice came out shaky and he seemed to be trying to stay calm.

"Why should I, my dear Griffin? You look as if you need it."

"Please, j-just- Just leave me alone." Griffin spoke, as his voice cracked and tears rolled down his face. "I don't want this. I don't want this to happen again. I can't take it. I can't lose another one. I've lost so many, I can't bare the thought of losing another."

"And you won't." The male spoke softly, as he gently tilted the younger's head up and gave him a small and rare smile. "You won't lose another offspring, again. I promise you that. Just trust me."

A moment of silence passed between them, as the younger demon searched the older's eyes. Nothing but truth and honesty in his eyes, as the younger's eyes turned from lavender to a soft cotton candy pink. Even more tears falling from his eyes, as he let out a small sniff and wrapped his arms around the male's waist. Griffin easily burying his head into the other's chest, before Mephisto tightened his hold on him and gently set a hand on the back of his head.

"Mephy, I'm scared." Griffin spoke, as the older male's grip on him tightened even more.

"There's nothing to be scared about." Mephisto spoke, as he gently ran his gloved fingers through the other's hair. "Just let go, Griffin. I'll protect you."

It was only with a shaky breath, that the younger relaxed in the older demon's grip and something snapped in the younger. An instinct he had been suppressing for so long finally free, as it rushed to the surface and exploded against the air. The younger male instantly losing his footing, as Mephisto quickly swept him off his feet and into his arms. An overbearing heat rushing over the young demon, before he let out a loud gasp and was held close to the older. The heat practically unbearable, as a hundred and forty years worth of mating seasons that had been locked up inside him seemed to be fighting it's way up to the surface and searching for a mate. One that the younger demon had been running from for way too many years to count at the moment.

"Everything will be fine in a moment, my angel." Mephisto spoke, as the panting demon in his arms let out a whine and he headed off toward the closest door in his sights. "I've got you, and I'm not letting go."

At that point, all Griffin could give him was a small whine. All the words he could've spoken at that moment way too far out of his grasp, as his clouded mind washed them away and he buried his face into the man's chest. His worries and past memories coming back in waves, as the click of a door came to his ears and it closed behind them not long after. The sound of someone moving not to far from them heightening his senses even more, as his defensive side heightened and he was on height alert even in the male's arms.

"Brother, you said I couldn't bring mates here." Amaimon's voice spoke, as Griffin stiffened in the Headmaster's arms. "Why do you get to bring yours here."

"Because this is my house, Amaimon, not yours." Mephisto spoke, as he headed for a door to the hallway and gave the younger demon a stern look. "You are to stay here and do not get close to my room. You understand me?"

"Yes brother, but can I-"

"No, if you want to bring a mate somewhere go pick another demon's house."

An obvious frown appeared on the Earth King's face, as Mephisto opened the door to the hallway and closed it behind them. The enchantment on the door blocking any presences from the outside almost instantly, as the younger demon found a moment to relax. Just before the door to the male's bedroom opened and Griffin was carefully set on the huge bed.

"Mephy-"

"Everything will be alright." The male reassured him, as he ran his fingers through the younger's hair and sat beside him on the bed. "I'll be gentle, just like I was back then. You have nothing to worry about my little angel."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Griffin spoke, as he grabbed the male's hand.

"Then what are you worried about, my angel?"

"What if I don't conceive? Or I have miscarriage? I can't lose another one, Mephy."

A gentle smile stretched across the male's face and he gently cupped the younger's flushed cheek and gently brushed his thumb against the heated skin. A gestured that calmed them both down, as the Headmaster leaned over and gently kiss the younger's forehead.

"You won't lose another offspring, my little angel." The male promised, as small tears welled up in the younger's eyes. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that. I promise."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* Hey guys! Look who find some time to post!

Akira: *frowning at* shouldn't you be working on your wire project

Scarlett: *hand drops* okay, i made some time. *smacks him in the head* give me a break, that thing is taking fucking forever.

Akira: *rolls eyes*

Rin: *raises hand* Me and Bon aren't in this chapter.

Scarlett: *pats his head* you'll be in the next one, and it'll be cute. Sadly I only have one chapter for you cute little fans. So please enjoy. sathreal, if you want anything change or have an idea, message me. I still get messages and can read them without disrupting my college time. Please enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 11~

Since then a whole month and a half had passed. For Rin they had flashed by without a care in the world. He and Bon had gotten much closer. The children were doing good, and he couldn't ask for more. It came to the point that the two of them barely spent time apart from one another, and Rin loved every minute of it. For him it felt like his crush was finally excepting him, letting him into his life even more than before and even closer than the demon would even believe. For all the nights they spent laying next to each other in bed and messing around in the showers, Rin couldn't ask for more. To him, it felt like they were almost like lovers and with each passing moment they spent with one another it only seemed to make that possibility grow. I mean, sure they hadn't had sex since he had his mating season, but Rin could've cared less. He was in pure bless every moment he spent with his crush, and he wasn't the only happy one on True Cross.

For one his younger brother seemed to be doing well with his possible mate. Whoever the half-demon was was very lucky. It was within the first few weeks they were hanging out that Yukio had bought the half-demon flowers and all sorts of cute little gifts. Gifts that Rin was surprised Yukio even had the common sense to buy, but had the confidence to find. Then he'd come home with a smile on his face and a small blush on his cheeks. By the end of the month Yukio announced at dinner that his possible mate actually proposed they start actually dating. If it was only for the happy smile on his brother's face, Rin felt happy for him; but he was even prouder that Yukio had spent the time to get to know another person and take the effort to try and commit to him. Something Rin wanted so much at this point that it almost killed him on the inside, but he knew he had to wait. If he jumped too far ahead he would end up losing the father of his children, and that was the last thing he wanted. He was already as happy as he could ever be, and nothing could change that.

That was until he had woken up with Bon's shifting around in bed. The male had seemed to be moving in his sub consciousness and trying to be a little more comfortable, which woke up the half-demon. Not like Rin blamed him. Every little movement and sound seemed to wake him up throughout the night and it didn't even bother him anymore. Especially not today when he carefully got out of bed and went to go to the bathroom. The teen having to stop in his track for a moment when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. A reflection that caused him to turn and look at the mirror, before he frowned and set a hand on his stomach. His eyes widening the next moment, as he lifted up his shirt and turned sideways to get a better look in the mirror. And sure enough he found exactly what he thought he saw. To his surprise, his stomach was a little bigger than it had ever been. A small bulge that almost had the demon in tears thanks to the fucking hormones, as he heard footsteps behind him and a smile spread across his face.

"There you are. I thought you went to go get a shower." Bon's voice spoke, as he came up behind him and messed up his hair. That was until he saw the demon's shirt lifted up. "What are you doing?"

"Look." Rin spoke, as he took a step away from his classmate and turned to his side his he could get a better look.

The teen giving him a weird look, before his eyes fell down to his stomach and took a few moments to figure out what was going on. Right till the thought hit him and he stared at the half-demon with wide eyes. His eyes on the little bulge, before he walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that took the teen completely by surprise, as he let out a soft gasp and easily melted into it. The teen realizing this was the first kiss he had gotten from the older since he had his mating season, as he let go of his shirt and wrapped his arms around the male's neck. The two of them separating not too long after, as he felt his classmate's hands brush against his waist and gently caressed the small little bulge under his shirt. A smile on the brunette n' blonde's face, as he looked the demon right in the eyes and never looked away.

"That's wonderful, Rin." Bon spoke, as his eyes fell to the little bump in the demon's shirt. "You're showing a little early though."

"I think it's because I'm carrying three offspring instead of one, that's throwing Griffin's calculations off." Rin spoke, as he laid his head on his classmate's shoulder and let out a soft sigh as Bon wrapped his arms around the half-demon's waist. "But I'm so glad that they're healthy and growing."

"So am I. You're going to be a wonderful mother, Rin." The older spoke, as he buried his face into the younger's hair and held him close.

The teen letting a smile spread across his face, as he melted into the older's touch and let him hold him close. The teen's face flushed a soft pink and his face buried into the older's chest, as his tail wrapped around the older's waist and Bon's grip on him tightened. If anything he felt safe in those arms, in the arms of his crush, and he never wanted that to change.

"Nii-san, Griffin's here to check on you!" Yukio called from downstairs, as both teen's jumped slightly and Rin immediately separated from his classmate.

"I'll be right down!" Rin yelled, as he looked at his classmate for a moment.

The silence almost deafening between them, before the half-demon quickly leaned forward and kissed his crush. Bon's eyes widening for a moment, before Rin pulled away and headed out of the room. A soft:

"I'll see you later." Leaving his lips, before he was out of the room.

The teen not even bothering to get dressed in something other than his pajamas, as he headed down the stairs and into the cafeteria. His footsteps imminently coming to a stop, as he noticed the male standing beside Griffin. Standing at about six foot four was what he believed to be another half-demon. His hair a snow-white color and ice blue highlights dominating the top of his with electric blue eyes brightening up his image even more. His body highly built and muscles upon muscles on his lean form, as he seemed to notice the young half-demon's presence and looked in his direction. Their eyes only meeting for a single second, before the demon's whole world came to a screeching halt. The teen almost forgetting how to breath, as a spark of emotion flashed between them and the teen had to hold onto the doorway to keep himself standing. The male looking at him with a hint of worry almost like Bon's, before Griffin noticed him and quickly sat up from his spot at the table. His expression even more happy than he was the last time he had seen him, as he smiled and looked at him with blue eyes.

"It's been awhile, Rin." Griffin spoke, as the teen nodded and the demon gestured to the male next to him. "Rin this is Nekoyoma. He works at the American branch on occasion and I thought it'd be best if you two met."

"What do you mean it'd be best?" Rin asked, as he felt a bad feeling coming on.

"That's because he's your true mate." Griffin spoke, before the half-demon's eyes widened. "It's true there are rare occasions demons can have humans as mates, but we put your blood work and DNA through a program and Nekoyoma came up as your true mate. Which means he has the instincts to watch over you and take care of you and the offspring. This also means-"

"Wait a second." Rin quickly spoke, as he held a hand up. "I don't want this. All I need is Bon."

"But he isn't enough to protect the children." The doctor carefully spoke, as Rin took a step back to calm himself. "You need a mate who can protect you and the children. You've already started showing, which means they're a lot stronger than we thought they'd be. It won't be long before demons try to break through the barrier around True Cross and come after you and the children. Once Satan gets wind of this it won't be long before he sends demons after you to try and take you to Ghenna. You need the protection Rin."

"But I don't need him." Rin repeated, as he felt his legs shaking. "All I need is Bon. Bon is enough to protect me. He understands me, he knows how to take care of me."

"And once you spend time with Nekoyoma, he'll be able to do the same."

"I don't want him!" Rin yelled, as both males in the room looked at him with wide eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? All I need is Bon; I don't need him! Bon is enough to protect me!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Bon's voice demanded, as he came out from he hallway and noticed the shaking teen. "Rin, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

Almost instantly Rin wrapped his arms around the older and nearly burst into tears. His whole body shaking almost uncontrollably, as he tightly grasped the front of the male's shirt and buried his face into his chest.

"Rin…"

"Rin, this is only for a little while. Just till the children are born and old enough to fight on their own."

"Wait, what's going on?" Bon demanded, as he noticed the other half-demon in the room. "And who the hell are you?"

"This is Nekoyoma, and he's Rin's true mate." Griffin explained, as a frown appeared on the male's face and he glared daggers into the male. "I brought him here so he could protect Rin and keep him safe from any demons that try to attack him. At most he'll be here till after the children are born and they can fight on their own."

"We don't need him." Bon spoke, as he tightly wrapped his arms around the shaking teen in his arms. "I'm fully capable of taking care of Rin myself."

"Suguro, you don't understand how serious a demon pregnancy is." Griffin stressed, as he held up a hand as the teen glared daggers at him. "Demons will do anything for a meal, and offspring are usually their number one target. Whether they're born or still growing means no difference to them. They'll turn on everything in their path and kill everything. If one of them caught on the offspring's sent they would kill Rin and the children. Rin's life will constantly be in danger from now on. We can't take any risks."

"And I'm telling you I'm fully qualified." Bon bit out; as he dug through the pocket of his jeans and pulled out an exorcist I.D. "I haven't been slacking off since Rin got pregnant. I read that damn book and I went through hell and back to get the Vatican to let me take the exorcist exam early. I'm already certified to be an aria and dragoon, and I think that means I'm fully qualified to take care of Rin and protect him."

Silence fell across the room, as Rin looked up at the teen holding him and looked at the I.D. in his hand. The teen carefully taking it out of his hand, as he looked over it and Bon watched him. A smile on his crushes face, as Rin looked up at him and Bon lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry if I didn't move fast enough for you. I know you really like me, but I was trying to stay focused for the test." Bon spoke, as Rin stared at him with wide eyes and looked down at the card in his hand. "I kind of realized if I'm going to be father of our children I had to step up to the plate and make sure I could protect all of you. Sure you'll be right up to full strength after you give birth to them, but your motherly instincts will take over your reason and I wanted to make sure I was going to be at the top of my game."

"Bon…I don't know what to say." Rin spoke in a shaky voice, as his grip tightened slightly on the piece of plastic in his hand. "I mean, this is…I can't believe you went this far just for me and the children."

"I'd do anything for you." Bon spoke, as he lightly chuckled. "You kind of grew on me."

"Nekoyoma is still staying here with the two of you." Griffin announced, as Bon looked up from the teen in his arms and glared at the male. "I know you don't like it, but you will at least need backup and someone to watch Rin while you're at school. At his point Rin can't leave the dorms, unless he wants to risk his life. Nekoyoma can watch over him until you get back and then he'll leave you two alone if it makes you more comfortable, but he is staying here."

Silence filled the room, as Griffin gathered up his bag and headed for the door. Bon setting a hand on the doorway in front of the doctor's only way out, as Griffin flinched slightly and took a step back. A flash of fear in his green colored eyes, before he seemed to gain control of himself and look up at the teen firmly.

"I don't want him here." Bon repeated, as Griffin frowned. "Take him back."

"I'm not taking him back, and if you'd like I could put your DNA and blood work through the program and see who you match up with." Griffin threatened, as Bon's eyes widened. "I don't want to do that, but the survival of Rin and the children are key right now. Nothing is going to stop me from making sure everything goes the way it's supposed to, and I'll never forgive myself if any of them dies. You two have three precious bundles of life and you have to take care of them the best you can."

"You've miscarriaged, haven't you?" Bon asked, as the demon visibly stiffened and stared up at him with terrified eyes.

"H-how-?"

"You sound like you really care about demonic offspring and you've been coming here less and less." Bon spoke, as the doctor's eyes widened even more and his arms immediately went around his stomach. "Not to mention you're a demon pregnancy and mating doctor. You wouldn't have become one if you weren't passionate about it. Not to mention it already looks like you're-"

"Ryuji Suguro, if I was smart I wouldn't tease my little angel like that." A threatening voice spoke, as all four of them looked behind the male and saw Mephisto standing in the hallway.

A dangerous look in his eyes that screamed protection, as Griffin quickly ducked under the teen's arms and ran over to the Headmaster. The male demon immediately being enveloped in the older demon's arms, before the both of them seemed to calm down and relax for a few moments. Only until Mephisto looked up at the two of them and the Headmaster glared daggers into the new exorcist.

"If anything, you should know by now that any dominate demonic partner can tell when their mate is in danger, and that line is very thin." Mephisto spoke, as Rin let out a whimper and buried his face into the older's chest to avoid the dominant gaze. "And never mention that subject to him ever again, or I'll make sure you are personally taken out of the Vatican before your career even starts."

"O-of course, sir." Bon stumbled over the words, as he tightened his grip on the pregnant demon next to him to keep him calm. "I'm sorry if I made your mate uncomfortable. I apologize deeply. I was out of line."

"You better hope you were." The Headmaster spoke, as he ushered the scared demon toward an open door and looked back at them. "And next time I'll occupancy Griffin to the next appointment."

"Of course, sir, I completely understand."

It was only in the next moment did the man nod, before his glare dropped and he gave his frightened mate a gentle expression. One that seemed to calm Griffin down immensely, as they walked through the door together and the door shut behind them. Rin letting out what he believed to be a held breath, Bon wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close.

"That was so scary." Rin spoke softly, as he buried his face into the teen's chest. "I thought he was going to kill us."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Rin." Bon softly spoke, as the male demon standing in the cafeteria frowned and leaned against the table.

"Of course he'd be pissed off." Nekoyoma spoke, as Bon looked up from the pregnant demon in his arms and at the male. "You practically threatened Griffin's mental health."

"What are you talking about?" Bon asked, as Nekoyoma let out a harsh sigh.

"You two have a lot to learn."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* Hey guys! I thought I'd post another chapter for you guys to read before I forget I have one ready and get swept up by school for the week!

Bon: *jabs a finger at Nekoyoma* get him out of here. I don't want him here.

Rin: *cuddled into Bon's lap and glaring at Nekoyoma*

Scarlett: Well sucks to be you, cause he's staying. At least till I don't need him. *evilly grins*

Akira: *walks by reading a book* dude, thats your cue to run

Scarlett: Aww! But I'd never hurt him! *little fake halo over head that's on fire and tail swaying back and forth*

Akira: *blinks and looked Nekoyoma* I'd run *walks into the kitchen*

Rin: Can I hive birth to the kids now?

Scarlett: *frowns* no you can't. Not till I saw so. *Watched him pout* Enjoy the chapter guys! sathreal, you know the drill! Need something changed, and ideas? Message me. I will fix it.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 12~

"You got your lunch?"

"Yep."

"Your homework and mine?"

"Got those."

"Backpack and your weapons?"

"Yes."

"You got your-?"

"Rin, I'll be fine." Bon spoke, as he gently smiled at the half-demon worrying over him. "I got everything and I got the information for my mission."

"Alright." The younger gently mumbled out, as he gently clasped his hands against his chest and played with his fingers. "Be careful on your mission after classes."

"I will." Bon reassured the younger, as he pulled the teen close to him and kissed him full on the lips.

Rin easily melting into his touch, as he gently grasped the front of the older's shirt and let out a soft purr. One that came to a stop, when Bon pulled away from him and glared over in Nekoyoma's direction. It obvious by now that his crush hated Nekoyoma with a burning passion, and Rin didn't blame him. The teen didn't like the idea of being protected by someone he didn't know and was here to replace the father of his children, but at this point he had no choice. With Bon gone for his future missions, they had no choice but to rely on the guy. Nekoyoma was the only one who could keep him safe no matter how much they denied it and Rin felt bad. They had tabooed the guy right off the bat and never gave him a shot to get to know him. Although the teen knew he would have to be the first one to try, seeing as he was stuck at the dorms till he could get out for some fresh air or the children were born.

"You be good and don't get into trouble." Bon spoke, as his gaze fell on Nekoyoma and Rin held back a soft sigh. "Don't forget to eat enough, and no more than what Griffin said you could have, and don't-"

With a small chuckle, Rin placed a finger over the brunette n' blonde's mouth and gave him a huge smile. One that shut him up in an instant as he smiled back and Rin took a step back to make sure they stayed on task.

"I'll be fine. It's you that's going to be late for class if you don't get going."

"Oh, shit. I am going to be late." Bon cursed, as he looked at his watch and quickly gave the half-demon another quick kiss before he was out the door. "I'll be back a little late, but I'll make sure I'm back before you go to bed."

"Alright. Be safe!" Rin called out, as he gave the male a wave till he disappeared out of his line of vision.

A heavy sigh leaving the teen's lips, before he hesitantly and slowly closed the front door. The teen pausing a few moments with his hands resting on the door, before he slowly pulled himself from the door and turned his back to it. His eyes immediately falling on Nekoyoma, who was leaning against the wall and watching him. His electric blue eyes never leaving him, as he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I know you and your lover don't like me, and you certainly don't trust me, but we do have to get to know each other a little." Nekoyoma spoke, as Rin gave him a small nod. "I would also like to point out your demonic instincts may try to pull you toward me, because I'm your true mate. So don't panic too much if we brush hands or something and you feel attracted to me. I'll try not to touch you, but if the children's health is at risk I'll have no choice. Those terms alright with you?"

"Yeah." Rin hesitantly spoke, as he gently gripped the bottom of his shirt and played with a stray string. "I didn't eat breakfast cause I was worried about Bon, so I'm going to go eat. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Alright, but I do have to be within a room's distance from you so I can feel your presence." Nekoyoma pointed out, as Rin nodded and walked into the cafeteria with the male behind him. "I'll just sit out here and read a book or something."

"A-alright. After I eat I may cook a little. You want anything?" Rin asked, as he pushed open the door to the kitchen and let out a sigh of comfort as he looked around the kitchen he had been away from for a while.

"I'm fine. You just eat and do your thing." Nekoyoma spoke, as he materialized a book and pulled it open to the first page. "And before you ask, my powers are I can materialize any object I've seen at least once and I can desinigrated objects just by looking at them if I want."

"That's pretty cool." Rin commented, as he pulled out a fruit from the fridge and pulled out a knife and cutting board. "Have you ever desinigrated anything, before?"

"My dog." Came the simple reply, as Rin paused for a moment before Nekoyoma's voice came back through the kitchen and the demon started cutting the fruit open. "I was four when it happened. I didn't realize I had the power till my dog bit me by accident one day and I got upset. One moment I'm mad and close to tears, and the next poof! No dog."

"I'm sorry. Did he have a name?"

"Roger." The male spoke, before Rin frowned. "Hey, I was two when we got him. You can't blame me for giving him a retarted name."

"I know. I just thought you'd name him a better name."

"I was two."

"I heard you."

"Anyhow, how are you and your lover doing? You guys have sex yet?"

At the sound of the question Rin felt his cheeks heat up, before he let out a yelp in pain. The knife in his hand clattering to the floor, before Nekoyoma instantly pushed open the door to the kitchen and looked around the room for an attacker. The room completely bare around him, till his eyes fell on the teen and noticed the blood running down his arm. The male giving him a look of worry, as he walked over to the teen and saw the fruit only half cut into.

"Did you cut your hand? Let me see it." Nekoyoma spoke, as he gently held his hand out and the demon reluctantly gave him his.

A cut running across the tops of several of his fingers, as if he hadn't been paying attention when he brought the knife down and sliced his fingers instead. The injury not as deep as he would've thought, but not too serious to pose a threat to the young teen.

"Was the knife clean?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking when I cut the fruit. I looked up to listen to your answer and I cut my fingers instead." Rin spoke, as Ukobach came out of one of the cupboard holding a little first-aid kit.

_**"I heard what happened." **_ The little demon spoke, as he jumped down onto the counter and set the first-aid kit down so he could hop across to the other counter and over to the cutting board. _**"You patch him up and I'll cut the food."**_

"Thank you, Ukobach." Rin spoke in a hesitant tone, as his eyes fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"You're fine, Rin." Nekoyoma spoke, as he pulled open the first-aid kit and grabbed some disinfectant and some bandages. "I should've offered to help."

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine."

_**"It was both of your faults. Does that end the little argument?"**_ Ukobach demanded, as he frowned and sliced the fruit to edible pieces. _**"I swear, every male in this stupid place is love sick."**_

"I'm not love sick." Both Rin and Nekoyoma spoke at the same time, before Rin quickly shut his mouth and let the male disinfect his fingers and wrap them up.

"There. All bandaged up." Nekoyoma spoke, as he put the supplies back and Ukobach handed the teen the bowl of fruit. "How about you wait for us to clean up and then you can eat up in your lover's room?"

_**"I'll do the cleaning." **_Ukobach spoke, as he grabbed the knife and cutting board, before he hoped over to the sink and started cleaning the dishes. _**"You two get going."**_

"Alright." Rin hesitantly spoke, as he walked out of the kitchen with his bowl of fruit and Nekoyoma followed him up the stairs. "By the way, he isn't my lover. I really don't know what exactly he is, but we're not even dating. He mated with me by accident."

"Sorry, you two seemed closer than that." The older half-demon spoke, as he stopped right in front of Bon's room and stayed in the hallway. "He hovers over you constantly and he's very protective of you."

"Well, I'm carrying our offspring. So I really don't blame him." Rin spoke, as he hesitantly sat on Bon's bed and gave the male a weird look. "You can-"

"It's practically threating you and the children if I enter your partners room." Nekoyoma spoke, as Rin's confused look grew. "Regular demon mates or half-demon mates find it threatening if you enter their territory. In this place, I would say this room is like your territory. So it's better if I stay here."

To prove his point, the male sat down in the hallway just outside the door. The book materializing back in his hand, as he turned back to the page he was on and looked at him to urge him back to his explanation.

"Oh right. Um, well he kind of mated with me without realizing I was having my mating season and I got pregnant. So he's been really supportive of me and he's taking full responsibility for what happened. He said he wouldn't leave me even after they're born, so there's not much more I could ask for." Rin explained, as he played with the rim of the bowl and plopped a piece of fruit in his mouth. "I mean; I feel like he's starting to love me a little and I'm kind of really happy about it."

"So you love him?" Nekoyoma asked, as he read his book while listening to him talk. The young teen's face turning bright red. "I could tell by the way you act around him that he was someone you really cared about. He your crush or something?"

"Crush. He's my crush." The teen clarified, as Nekoyoma nodded. "I wish we were lovers or something like that, but I'm afraid to push him too far and for him to leave me. I need him so much and I love him so much it hurts sometimes. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

"For the record, if he does leave you, you have me." Nekoyoma spoke, as the half-demon looked up from his fruit and his eyes met with the older's. "I know you don't like me right now cause I'm interfering with all this, but if he ever does leave you I'm right here for you. I am your true mate after all. It wouldn't take much to make you forget about him if he left you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to forget him." Rin spoke, as an uneasy feeling washed over him. "I don't think I could ever love anyone other than him, and I hope I never do, but if it happens I can't promise I'll forget about him."

"Whatever will make you comfortable." Came the male's reply, as he looked up from his book and gave the teen a worried look. "You alright? You look a little pale."

"Just a little sick to my stomach."

"Lay down for awhile. I'll call Blackie to watch over you and I'll got get some cold water." Nekoyoma spoke, as he stood up and his book disappeared into thin air. "We can't have you getting sick this late in the game."

All the teen could do was give him a small nod, before Rin set the bowl on the side table and easily snuggled under the covers and into the bed. Blackie hopping up beside him, as he laid out and gently rubbed their foreheads together. Words that didn't reach the demon echoing in the air, as Nekoyoma came back and apologized for something he could barely hear. The male beside him the next, as a cold cloth touched his forehead and the male gently stroked his hair. The gesture soothing for the younger, as he cuddled into the sheets and let his eyes fall shut with ease. His dreams easily swallowing him whole, before everything went black.

* * *

A heavy sigh left Bon's lips, as he brushed the soot off his exorcist uniform and shoved the envelope in his hand in his pocket. His very first mission and they had him clearing out some little fire demons who thought it was funny to set houses on fire and put people's lives in danger. Lucky him his practice with Yukio had paid off and he could hit a dime from a good half mile away, so taking care of the little buggers was a piece of cake. Sure he still had to go into burning buildings and save the villagers cause his temporary teammates were too chicken to do it, but at least he got the job done. The people who had requested help even gave him a little extra for his effort and Bon had half the notion to buy something for Rin with it. The teen had definitely grown on him fast and Bon couldn't help but fall deeper in love with him by the second. Sure he was there to take care of him and to help their offspring in the future, but he never thought he'd come to love the teen.

Rin had always been the noisy one in class. The class clown of the school that always wanted attention. Turns out all he wanted was someone to love and take care of him. Something Bon could easily do and found was quite rewarding all the same. And it was every time Rin felt asleep in his arms and leaned into his embrace that made loving him so much easier. When they were alone Rin seemed to let down his guard and show him who he really was. Opposed to when they were at school and the teen always tried to stay close to him, but keep a good distance with him. Although, if anything, he knew today would've been the hardest challenge for the teen. They hadn't been separated for a while and that made Bon nervous.

"There you are. Where the fuck have you been?" Nekoyoma demanded, as he pushed open the front door the moment Bon reached out to grab it. "I called your damn phone four times with Rin's cell and you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry. My teammates were against having phones on missions, so I shut it off." Bon spoke, as he quickly pulled out his phone and turned it on. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Rin cut his fingers trying to cut some fruit and he's got a fever." Nekoyoma spoke, as Bon stared at him and the guy held up his hands. "I didn't cause the fever, but I kind of distracted him in the kitchen. So the fever wasn't my doing."

"Where is he?" Bon demanded, as he pulled off his coat and closed the door behind him. The male not even caring that he was flashing the guns Yukio had given him for passing the exorcist exam, as well as his standard pair. "He up in our room?"

"Yeah. I put a cold cloth on his forehead, but I stayed just outside the room after that. I didn't want to intrude on your living space. Blackie has been watching over him." The half-demon spoke, as Bon started climbing two stairs at a time. "He probably got so used to you being near him that his body couldn't handle your presence being completely gone and he got a fever. Luckily it won't threaten the children, but if he's not better by morning we might have to wonder if he's actually sick or not."

"Has his temperature gone up since then?"

"No, but according to Blackie he was whimpering and mumbling your name."

"Alright, I'll look after him from here." Bon spoke, as he finally reached his bedroom and quietly walked in.

And sure enough he found Rin lying in bed with a wet cloth on his forehead. The sith cat immediately looking toward him as he came in, as he let out a mew and the male walked over to the sleeping demon's side. Bon carefully sitting on the edge of the bed next to the pregnant teen and Blackie, as he gave the younger a small smile and brushed the hair out of his face. His expression full of peace and his cheeks a soft pink, as Bon leaned over and gently kissed the sleeping half-demon. A simple action that seemed to pull him from his dreams, as Rin stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open. Deep blue meeting brown, before a huge smile stretched across the feverish teen and he attacked the exorcist in a hug.

The force alone almost throwing Bon off balance, as he placed a hand on the teen's back and the cloth fell onto his chest. Neither of them paying any mind to the damp cloth, as Rin cuddled into his chest and let out a soft purr. His tail swaying behind him in bliss, before he looked up at him and gave him a huge smile.

"You're back! How was your mission?" Rin asked softly, as Bon smiled and gently kissed the half-demon's forehead.

"It went really well." Bon spoke, as he picked up the damp cloth that was now in his lap and gently dabbed the younger's forehead with it. "The team they threw me in had to take care of some little fire demons that were setting houses on fire. Some of the villagers couldn't get out of their homes, and the others were too afraid to go after them, so I had to get them all out."

"That's great, Bon, but are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Rin asked, as he looked up at him with worried eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he messed up the younger's hair. "It's you we have to worry about. Nekoyoma said you have a fever. Apparently your body could handle being separated from me."

"Well, I was worried about you this morning and I didn't eat breakfast till after you left." The younger admitted, as his eyes fell to his lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"You aren't causing trouble, Rin. I was just worried after Nekoyoma told me what happened is all." Bon spoke, as he titled the half-demon's face up till their eyes met. "I'd hate for something to happen to you or the children."

"Then I have an idea." Nekoyoma called out from the hallway, as Bon looked away from the pregnant teen whom was practically in his lap and glared at the other half-demon. "Griffin did say I was Rin's true mate."

"And how does that help us here?" Bon demanded, as the older half-demon leaned against the door frame and frowned.

"To Rin's demon half my presence is just as strong as yours. If you let me spend some time with him and have a little physical contact with him, then his body will be able to handle both of our presences. That way when one of is gone, then Rin won't be affected cause the other one will be with him." Nekoyoma explained, Bon's eyes narrowed. "I know you don't like the idea of me being near him, but we have to consider the children's health. If he gets another fever like this soon then it could have a damaging effect on the offspring."

Silence filled the room not too long after, as Rin leaned into his chest and laid his head against his shoulder. A hesitant look in his eyes, as his tail wrapped around the older's waist and Bon gently ran his fingers through the teen's hair. Their eyes only locking for a few moments, before Bon closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I think if any of us are choosing what's best for the children at this point, it's Rin." Bon spoke, as the pregnant teen in his lap stared at his in surprise. "Whatever you choose I'll go along with."

"Bon, I don't know." The teen spoke, as he looked down at the older's chest. "I really have no idea what's best for them, but I can't lose them now."

"Then we'll at least try it. How about that?" Bon asked, as he got a small nod. "Now, let's get some food into your stomach."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hey guys, I kind of got into the posting grove, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy. sathreal, you know the drill...Bon and Rin are asleep...so yeah.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 13~

"Sensei!" Shima tried not to yell out across campus, as he rushed after the teen that was heading back to his dorm. "Wait a second!"

It was at the sound of his voice, that the brunette turned in his direction and grabbed the teen's hand just as he passed him. The exorcist easily pulling him back in time to save him from falling on his face, as he was pulled into the younger's arms and felt the blush spread across his cheeks. Their faces only inches apart, before Shima nervously stood up and gave the teen a nervous smile.

"What do you need, Shima?" Yukio asked, as he gave him a gentle smile and the teen had to keep himself from dying on the spot.

"Um, I wanted to give you this." The teen nervously spoke, as he pulled out a small paper sized box and handed it to the older.

"You realize you don't have to give me anything." Yukio spoke, as he took the box nonetheless to be polite.

"But Sensei got me all kinds of things, and I haven't given you anything." Shima practically whined, as his cheeks darkened in color. "I wanted to get something for Sensei, too."

A soft sigh left the younger, as he looked down at the light blue wrapped box and looked at the half-incubus. A hopeful and happy look in his eyes, that made the other give in, as he tore the wrapping paper off and carefully opened the box and pulled out the contents. The male finding a detailed drawing of himself in graphite and a small designed pendant in his hand, as he looked up and saw Shima nervously biting his lip and fighting back the urge to run off. A combination that worried the younger, as he smiled and pulled the older into a hug.

"I love it Shima." Yukio spoke, as the teen looked at him in surprise.

"You do?" Shima asked, as he got a nod. "Cause I wasn't really sure if the drawing was good enough to give you and I've redrawn it five times, and the girls helped me pick out the pendant, but I wasn't sure you'd like it and-"

It was then that Yukio pulled the male into a kiss and silenced his nervous rant. A cute little squeak like moan leaving him, before the pink-haired incubus was the first one to pull away and gave him a happy smile.

"So Sensei really does like it?"

"I do." The brunette reassured the older, as he put of the beautifully designed pendant and watched a happy smile stretch around his boyfriend's face. "You want to come over tonight and have dinner?"

"At Sensei's place? I probably shouldn't." Shima nervously spoke, although a slight edge of joy betrayed him. "No one but you knows I'm half incubus."

"Nii-san and Bon won't care, Shima." Yukio spoke, as he gently took the teen's hand and honey hued eyes met Caribbean blue. "You'd be surprised how much as changed lately."

"You sure?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Rin, get out of the god damn kitchen!" Came Bon's voice the moment Yukio pulled the front door open.

A heavy sigh leaving the dragoon, as Shima raised an eyebrow and the pair walked into the kitchen. The two of them finding a pouting Rin, who was trying to get away from the older teen, and a somewhat, worried Bon. Nekoyoma, as Griffin had told him over the phone, lazing at one of the tables and watching the two mess around. That was until Rin slipped and the male at the table let out a curse. His instincts faster than any of them, as the male appeared in front of Rin in an instant and caught him. The door to the kitchen harshly swinging back and forth, before the room fell silent. Rin practically hyperventilating and Bon's eyes wide, as Yukio rubbed his temples and Shima looked utterly confused.

"You need to be more careful, Rin." Nekoyoma spoke, as he helped the pregnant male to his feet. "The last thing we want is for you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry." Rin nervously spoke, as Bon rushed over to his side and checked to make sure he was alright. "Bon, for crap sake I'm fine."

"You could've really hurt yourself, Rin." Bon spoke in worry, as he pulled the young male into his arms.

That was until Yukio cleared his throat and the trio turned toward them. Bon the first one to react, as he quickly let go of the pregnant half-demon and instantly looked away. Rin's arms instantly around his stomach in an effort to keep the offspring safe, even though Shima would do no harm, and Nekoyoma lazily leaning against the counter and watching them with no interest.

"I invited Shima over for dinner." Yukio announced, as his older brother perked up. "He'll be eating with us tonight."

"I'll cook something!" Rin happily spoke, before Bon frowned.

"Hell no." Bon instantly spoke, as Rin glared at him. "You've had a fever all day. There is no way I'm letting you cook."

"For the love of- Bon, I'm not going to die! Ukobach will help me."

"I'm not comfortable with you cooking."

"Both of you get your asses out of the kitchen." Nekoyoma ordered, as Rin jumped and looked at the male as he rolled up his sleeves. "I can't cook anything fancy like Rin can, but I came make the basics. So sit your asses down."

Almost instantly the pregnant demon gave him a nervous nod, before he and Bon walked out of the kitchen. The brunette n' blonde right beside him right up till the teen had sat down. A somewhat frustrated look on the young half-demon's face, as he tightened his arms around his stomach and glared in the opposite direction Bon was in.

"Come on, Rin. I just don't want you getting worse." Bon tried to reason, as all he got was the younger's tail slapping the older's thigh. "Rin, you know what'll happen if your health gets worse."

"I know, but you don't have to treat me like I'm five." Rin pouted, as the older smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm not." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as Yukio gestured Shima to sit down.

The half-incubus nodding, before he walked over and the dragoon pulled out a chair for him. The older's face instantly flushing, as he sat down and Yukio pushed the chair in. The brunette sitting beside him, as Shima's gaze immediately fell to his lap and his clasped hands in it.

"So, how's things been going with school?" Rin suddenly asked, as he looked at the lot of them. "Anything really interesting?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Well-"

"I didn't ask your opinion, moley four-eyes." Rin interrupted his brother, as the younger frowned.

"Than why did you ask?" Yukio demanded, as Rin frowned.

"Cause I've been cooped up here all day. I ran out of shit to do and Nekoyoma wouldn't let me cook after I got a fever." Rin spoke, as Shima listened from beside him.

"Is that your name?" The pink-haired teen, as the male demon in the other room nodded and focused on whatever was in the pot on the stove. Ukobach right beside him helping with their meal, as he spoke fluently with the other male. "Can I call you Neko-chan?"

Almost instantly the demon flushed a bright red and the spoon in his hand clattered to the floor. The male instantly disappearing under the counter to pick up the spoon, before he reappeared moments later and nodded.

"Than I'll officially call you Neko-chan." Shima spoke happily, as there was a knock from the doorway.

The lot of them turning to see Griffin and the Headmaster of True Cross standing in the doorway. The younger demon leaning against the older, as Mephisto glared over in Bon's direction and Yukio decided not to ask. Some things were better left unsaid when the Headmaster was involved.

"I came to do checkups." Griffin announced, as he walked over and the Headmaster stayed in the doorway. "That and I'd like to talk to you Mr. Okumura."

"Go right ahead. We're waiting for dinner." Yukio spoke, as Griffin nodded and walked over to his older brother.

The half-demon lifting up his shirt without even hesitating, as Griffin placed his hand on the small bulge and smiled. His eyes turning from lavender to a bright blue, as he closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. The male standing up happily and letting Rin recover his belly, before he let out a short sigh.

"It seems everything is going very well." Griffin announced, as Rin let out a sigh of relief. "The offspring are healthy and growing strong. With the pace we're going at you'll have nothing to worry about."

"That's great news." Bon spoke, as he gently took the half-demon's hand and Rin flushed a very soft shade of pink.

"Wait, I'm confused. What's going on?" Shima suddenly asked, as Rin tensed and Bon let out a curse.

"Well, you see Shima." Rin tried to start, as his grip tightened on the brunette n' blonde's hand.

"I got Rin pregnant."

"Bon!"

"Well I did." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as Shima stared at them with wide eyes. "Rin had his matting season two months ago and I didn't realize it. I ended up getting him pregnant."

"You mean male half-demons can get pregnant?" The pink-haired teen asked, as he glanced at Griffin and the male nodded.

Tears instantly rolling down his face, as Yukio felt stared at him in surprise and his demonic instincts took over. The male instantly pulling the older into a hug. The older instantly burying his face into the younger's chest, as Yukio gently rubbed his back. Both Rin and Bon looking at him in worry, as Griffin had a big smile on his face.

"Shima, what's wrong?" Yukio softly asked, as he gently tilted the older's chin up. "Why are you crying?"

"No one told me male half-demon's could get pregnant. I thought I was going to be worthless for my mate." Shima sobbed, as Bon and Rin's eyes widened and Griffin softly smiled. "I thought no one would want me if I couldn't bare offspring."

"Of course your mate would want you." Yukio reassured him, as he wiped the tears from the older's eyes and gave him a smile. "I know I would."

Almost instantly the older's eyes widened, before Griffin clapped his hands together and ruined the moment completely.

"Since we're on this topic about mates. I think I should address your problem, Mr. Okumura." Griffin announced, as the two teens across the table looked utterly confused. "Your mating season is just around the corner and will be happening any day now. You need to chose your mate."

Almost instantly Yukio felt his blood run cold. Pick a mate? He hadn't been meeting other candidates since he and Shima started going out. Then again he had thought it was unfaithful to continue searching for other candidates while he was already dating one. That and the last thing he needed was Marabelle trying to kill him for thinking he was cheating on the older. The succubus the pink-haired teen hung out with were scary when they were pissed off and he bet the moment they were put into any exorcist training they'd get to take their exams before anyone else. The girls would defiantly bring him back in a body bag if he hurt on hair on the teen beside him. So of course he hadn't met any other candidates, he'd rather keep his head than lose it.

"You see, the thing is-"

"I'll be Sensei's mate." Shima announced, as Yukio turned his head toward the younger and stared at him in shock.

"Shima, you don't have to do this. I still have time to find another possible-"

"No, I want to be your mate." The pink-haired teen spoke, before he gave him a stern look and then gently cupped his face. "Sensei is so kind to me. You don't treat me like all the other humans and half-demons I've met. You treasure me and I couldn't ask for more. If anything I'd hate for you to be taken away from me. I don't think I'd ever be able to handle the thought of someone else lying beside you in bed at night. It'd probably tear me apart."

"Hold on a god damn second! What the hell is going on?" Rin demanded as Shima blushed a furious red and instantly let go of him. "Shima, what are you talking about getting pregnant and mating. You're a human."

"That's just the thing, Rin-chan. I'm not human." Shima nervously spoke, as the older twin's eyes widened. "At least I'm not fully human. I'm a half-incubus."

"Since when?" Bon demanded, as Shima flinched. "I've known you for ten years. When did you become a half-demon?"

"I was born one. Dad had a one night stand with a succubus." Shima quickly explained, as Bon's eyes widened. "She didn't want me and left me for dad to take care of me."

"So…you've been an incubus a whole time?" Bon asked, as Shima gave him a nod.

"To be exact, you're an incubus with succubus qualities." Griffin announced, as Shima's eyes widened and he stared at the doctor. "I ran a few tests on some of your DNA. It turns out your demon half shifted and gained succubus traits. So you're powers did change. You'll be attracting men from now on."

"Then I want to be Sensei's mate." Shima announced, as he turned and looked at the dragoon. "I don't want anyone else but you, Sensei. I'll do anything for you to accept me."

A gentle smile appeared on the brunette's face, as he gently cupped the older's face. Shima's eyes widening, before Yukio leaned forward and gently kissed him. The pink-haired teen's collar coming into view, before the pin attached to it shattered. The pieces exploding as Shima pulled away and stared at the little crystal like pieces now in his lap, before he turned to Griffin with a worried look on his face.

"Griffin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break it!"

"It's fine." The doctor reassured him, as he smiled. "It just means that your demon and you don't need it anymore. You already have the mate you need."

A huge smiled appeared on the pink-haired teen's face, as he gave him a nod and his collar disappeared from view. The pink-haired teen glancing over at the exorcist next to him, before he looked back at the doctor.

"Thank you, Griffin."

"My pleasure, Shima."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hey guys! I'm here with the next two chapters!

Akira: *walks past* Shouldn't you be doing your drawing project that's due tomorrow

Scarlett: *glares at him and throws a book at him* I've lost motivation and it's so damn freezing int the dorm today. My motivation is shot

Akria: Still ain't getting it done *walks off*

Shima: *raises hand* Am I sensei's mate now?

Scarlett: *sighs and rubs forehead* not officially, no. *gets a pout* None the less, enjoy my fans. sathreal, hun, you know the drill.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 14~

"You going to be alright this time?" Bon asked, as he held the pregnant teen against him. "No fevers or stomach aches?"

"I'll be fine, Bon. I have Nekoyoma to watch after me." Rin managed to speak, as Bon nuzzled his neck and made the younger flush.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

"Alright." Rin hesitantly answered, as the older let go of him and grabbed the door handle. "Be careful on your mission."

"I will." Bon spoke, as he pulled the door open and walked through.

A knotting feeling in the pit of the younger's stomach, before he rushed over and grabbed the door. The brunette n' blonde looking at him in surprise, as Rin went to open his mouth and the words he wanted to speak disappeared. An awkward silence between them, before the half-demon managed to let go of the door and back up.

"Have fun at school." Rin quickly spoke, before he turned on his heel and disappeared into the kitchen.

The pregnant demon instantly disappearing into the kitchen, before he heard the front door close. His chest contracting, as he gripped the edge of the counter and let out a curse. For some reason he didn't know why he couldn't tell the older want was on his mind. Tell him that he loved him, hoped he'd come home safe. Yet the moment he opened his mouth and their eyes met, that was the end of it. All the words he wanted to speak disappeared before he could say them and left him empty. All because he knew Bon didn't love him, didn't want him heart, body, and soul. Bon was just here to take care of him, to try and become the father of their children.

Sure the brunette n' blonde knew the half-demon liked him to an extent, but he didn't know all of it. How his love for the older practically hurt him on the inside, when he couldn't reach out and wrap his arms around him. When he couldn't kiss him for a reason beyond welcoming him back or sending him off. He knew Bon was changing, changing to please him, but he didn't want to be pleased. He wanted to be loved, to be cared for. To be able to fall asleep beside the man he loved and fall asleep in his arms. Yet the more he wished, the more it slipped through his fingers.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Nekoyoma's voice asked, as he felt arms wrapped around his waist and pull him back to a hard chest. "You left Suguro standing in the doorway looking worried."

"It's nothing." Rin forced out, as he shook his head. "I'm over reacting. It has to be the hormones."

It was only then that the male behind him let out a sigh and turned him around. The younger felling his chin being tilted up, before his deep blue eyes met electric blue and Nekoyoma wiped the tears from his eyes. Tears he hadn't even realized were there, as Rin back up into the counter and wiped the beads of water off his skin. The action only making it worse, as he let out a sob and more tears came rolling down his face.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Nekoyoma asked, as he kneeled down in front of him and cupped the younger's face. "You can tell me. We can't let this turn into stress later on and hurt the offspring."

"I-I'm just u-upset." Rin sobbed out, as he wrapped his arms around the older half-demon's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I w-want him to l-love me so b-bad that it h-hurts."

"He'll come around, Rin." The older assured him, as he got a furious shake of the head. "You just have to push him a little. Show him how much you love him, and how much you want him to love you."

"But h-he'll never l-love me that way." Rin sobbed, as Nekoyoma gently smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes. "And I don't kn-know how to make him l-love me."

"You want me to help you?" The male asked, as he got a furious nod. "Alright, just follow my instructions and this'll work out."

* * *

"What?" Crystal practically screeched, as the pink-haired teen flinched. "Why did you agree to be his mate, without seeing if the sex is good first?"

"Crystal, that's not our issue here." Marabelle sighed, as she rubbed her temples. "What the problem here is that-"

"Ren-nii is going to lose his virginity!" Nina practically sobbed, as she tackled the half-incubus into a hug. "Ren-nii has to stay pure!"

"Guy's I think you're over reacting." Shima spoke, as Marabelle gave him a glare.

"Over reacting? Ren-kun, you're about to give yourself over to one of the son's of Satan." Marabelle growled, as the teen flinched. "What if he get's you pregnant and the offspring kills you? They'll be too powerful for you."

"But sensei will be there with me. He'll be there to take care of me." The pink-haired teen spoke, as Crystal huffed.

"And what if he get's you pregnant and decides you're not worth the trouble?" The teen challenged, as she put her hands on her hips. "What if he decides he doesn't want children and leaves you all alone? Than what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, because Sensei would never do that to me." Shima firmly spoke, as Crystal let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ren-chan, we just don't want you to get hurt is all." The girl spoke, as Nina nodded.

"Ren-nii is like a brother to us!" Nina announced, as both Crystal and Marabelle looked anywhere but at the teen. "We want Ren-nii to be safe!"

"Yeah, what Nina said." Marabelle mumbled, as she cross her arms over her chest and she looked at him. "We're just worried about you is all, Ren-kun. If he hurts you it may be years before you recover from it."

A big smile stretched across the teen's face, before he walked over and pulled all three girls into a hug. The trio looking at him in surprise, before he looked at them and nodded.

"I understand what you're saying, and I respect it." The teen spoke, as he let go of the three and rubbed the back of his head. "None the less, I don't think I want anyone else but Sensei. It hurts to think of another demon laying beside him in bed, let alone being his mate. If anything I need him more than he needs me. It's almost like he completes me."

"Then it looks like we can't change your mind." Marabelle announced, as the two girls stared at her in shock. "It seems you found your true mate, Ren-kun. He better treat you like a prince."

"He already does."

* * *

"He's almost here. You ready?" Nekoyoma asked, as the pregnant half-demon furiously shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so nervous I feel nauseous." Rin mumbled, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach. "What if this doesn't work?"

"It'll work, don't worry." Nekoyoma reassured him, as the sound of the front door opening reached their ears.

"Rin, I'm back!" Bon called, as the half-demon quickly pushed his fears aside and walked into the entryway. "How did your day go? No problems? Did you eat?"

"Yes, no problems." Rin managed to speak without stuttering. "Nekoyoma just finished making dinner. You want to come eat?"

"You guys didn't eat yet? It's almost seven thirty."

"I wasn't very hungry." The younger spoke, as the older walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist before he gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Did your mission go alright?"

"Better than I thought it would." The older spoke, as they walked into the cafeteria area to find Nekoyoma setting the table for the two of them. "You aren't eating with us?"

"Nah, I got to head over to the American Branch and run a few errands." The older half-demon spoke, as he waved a hand at them. "I'll probably be back by midnight. Nothing to freak out over."

It was only when an awkward silence followed, that Bon gave the male a nod and Nekoyoma finished setting out the food. Ukobach cleaning dishes in the kitchen, as Nekoyoma straightened himself up and shoved his hand into his pockets.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later." The male spoke, as he walked right past them. "Have a nice night."

"You too." Bon awkwardly spoke, before the closing of a hallway door echoed through the room. "So…"

"We should probably eat before it gets cold." Rin spoke, as the older nodded. "What'd you do on your mission?"

"Nothing much. Just got rid of some demons running around and playing pranks of villagers." Bon spoke, as he pulled out a chair for the younger and pushed it in for him before he sat across from him. "My teammates were so lazy it wasn't funny. They make you look normal."

The both of them laughed, before they started dishing out their meal. The younger grabbing some of the demonic dish Nekoyoma had made especially for him, as they started going into light conversation. Nothing more than things that happened at school or what the demon did around the building that day, which wasn't much. He wasn't allowed to cook, so instead he gave Nekoyoma a cooking lesson. After that he lazed around and tried to find something to do. He looked through some schoolbooks, read a few manga, and then had a short nap. After that the demon kept his mouth shut and let the older talk. If only for the reason that after the half-demon's nap both him and his true mate spent all their time making dinner. Sure he felt bad Nekoyoma wasn't going to be able to share the meal with them, but he'd make sure to put some in the fridge later for the male to eat when he came back.

"Bon, I have a question." Rin softly spoke, after the older had finished a quick story about how Shima tripped up the stairs and ran into some upperclassman and accidently seduced him.

"What is it, Rin?" The brunette n' blonde asked, as he stuck a piece of pork into his mouth. "Something wrong?"

"No, not really. Well, actually…" Nervously the half-demon played with his fingers and chewed on his lower lip, as the male across from him gave him a worried look. "What do you think about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…um… in a like sense. You know? Do you like me at all?"

"Of course I like you, Rin." The older spoke, as he set his fork and knife down. "We've been friends for over half a year. "Why wouldn't I like you?"

"That's not what I mean." The younger spoke, as he shook his head and the older gave him an even more confused look. "God, I don't know how to say this."

"Rin, is something wrong?" Bon asked, as he took the younger's hand and their eyes met. "Did something happen? You can tell me."

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore." Rin confessed, as he squeezed the older's hand. "I'm so confused and my mind is a mess. I can't tell what you're thinking anymore."

"Rin, I'm really confused here." Bon spoke, as he gave the younger an extremely worried look.

With a big intake of breath, the younger let it out and looked at the older. A worried look in his mocha brown eyes, as Rin willed up all his courage and quickly forced the words out.

"I love you." Rin finally spoke, as Bon's eyes widened. "I love you so much it hurts. It hurts to think you don't love me back, and that you're only here for the children. It hurts that I can't kiss you and fall asleep beside you in bed wrapped in your arms, and it hurts that the more I keep thinking about it the worse it gets. I love you, Bon, and I can't take this anymore."

When the half-demon's words came to a stop, nothing but silence filled the air. The older staring at him in complete shock in surprise, as Rin nervously chewed on his lip. Blackie rubbing against his legs for comfort, as Ukobach watched quietly from the kitchen window. The young half-demon feeling the time drag on, before he roughly stood up and the chair scrapped across the floor. Blackie jumping away in surprise, before Bon looked up at him and went to open his mouth.

"Rin-"

"If you need me I'll be upstairs." The younger spoke, as he left his half-eaten dinner at the table and quickly left the room.

His footsteps echoing through the hall, as he easily climbed up the stairs and to the second floor. The teen reaching for the door handle of the older's room, before he paused and felt his chest contract. Why? Why was it every time he was upset, angry, down that he came here? Why was it that the one man he loved made him feel so safe, yet he didn't love him? He must be cursed.

Nonetheless, the younger couldn't help as the tears rolled down his face. His fingers gripping angrily at the wood, before he fell to his knees. A sob wracking his throat, before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and felt all the rest of his strength leave his body. Nothing more than pain in his chest, as he heard footsteps from downstairs. The sound never reaching the stairs, as they headed for the front door. The sound of the door closing echoing through the building before the teen was utterly alone.

* * *

Scarlett: and Rin get's shot down hard!

Rin: *runs out of the room and tears* You're an asshole!

Bon: *gets up and goes after* Kitten, I wasn't the one that did that! She was!

Scarlett: *evil little look on face* Yes, I am so cruel. But fear not my fans, it will get better!...no, not really. Besides the point, I'd like to announce that I am going to do a collaboration with anyone who wants to do it with me. Keep in mind you have to be pretty dedicated to the fic and be abel to contact me through Facebook or Fanfiction. I will also like to point out that it is a AmaimonXShima fic, so this is uncharted territory, folks! Besides the point, check out the fic summary on my profile page and message me if you are interested! Anyway, sathreal you know the drill.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 15~

A heavy sigh left Nekoyoma, as he pushed open the front door to the abandoned dorms and rubbed his aching shoulder. The rest of his muscles screaming in agony along with it, as he make a mental note not to go back to the American Branch till the Head calmed her ass down. Apparently the Vatican was giving her a hard time and she had been putting herself and other exorcists through rigorous training. Sure they were all getting stronger, but Nekoyoma dreaded his battles with her. She'd beat the ever-living shit out of him every time and the male had no way to protect himself. It was only in the end he'd have huge ass bruises and sore muscles that would last for at least twenty-four hours. Yet even if he wanted to keep away for the allotted time he couldn't. He promised the two lovebirds he'd be back but midnight, and here he was. Back at exactly midnight.

Although he didn't believe they'd need him. If anything he bet they were wrapped in each other's arms and sleeping away. An image that made the male's chest contract as he imagined his true mate in the arms of another man. If he could change anything, he wished he had been the one who was with Rin the moment his mating season hit. Then he could've been the one to take care of him, been the one to ease his pain. Then at least Rin would be with a demon that would love him for eternity, than a teenager who was only there for the fact he got the half-demon pregnant. Sure he had seen them kiss, had seen Bon hold Rin close. Yet when he watched the two of them he could tell. Rin had an everlasting love in his eyes, while Bon had none. No love for the younger and no reason to love him. At least with true mates you were positive your mate would love you. Mates were hardwired that way. To protect their submissive and keep the offspring safe. Even to give their own lives, if it meant protecting their submissive. Something Nekoyoma would do in a heartbeat if it came down to protecting Rin. Sure they hadn't mated, would probably never mate, and Rin didn't see him in that way; but he would nonetheless. He knew there would come a time Rin would need him more than anything else in the world, and Nekoyoma would be ready for it.

Yet the moment he reached out to see whose presence was in the building, he found himself stopping mid-step. Only the presence of his true mate reaching back to him, as he frowned and headed up the stairs. The male reaching the second floor with ease, before he came to a stop and felt his heart drop. Laying with his head against the door and his body nestled in the corner of the doorframe to Bon's room was Rin. His midnight blue hair covering his closed eyes, and his arms wrapped around his stomach in his sleep. His tail just visible beneath his arms and a somewhat stressed look on his face that made Nekoyoma worry.

Where the hell was Bon? Hadn't they eaten dinner together after he left? Hadn't Rin told him how he felt? Than how did he end up in the hallway by himself asleep against the man's bedroom door? A thousand more questions slowly appeared in the older half-demon's mind, as he quietly walked over to his true mate and kneeled beside him. The male gently brushing the bangs out of the teen's face, only to freeze in his action and stare at the semi-dry tears streaks on the younger's face. Nothing but rage overwhelming him, as he let out a growl and the answer had finally come to him. Bon had rejected his mate, had left Rin all alone in the house by himself and didn't even give him a single glance. Something that enraged the older, as he carefully picked up the sleeping teen and pulled him into his arms.

Rin's thundering heart beat reaching him, as Nekoyoma held him close and stroked his hair. An action that slowed the younger's heartbeat and calmed his breathing, before the male carefully stood up with the pregnant demon in his arms. Nekoyoma being as careful as he could with the teen in his arms, as he carried him into the twin's room to find it empty. It obvious Yukio had a mission tonight, as gently laid Rin on his bed. The older carefully pulling the sheets over the pregnant demon without waking him, before he stood up. Something instantly wrapping around his wrist, as the male looked down to find Rin's tail wrapped around his wrist. The young demon still fast asleep on the bed, as Nekoyoma let out a soft sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. An action that appeased the younger in his sub conscious state, as his tail let go of the older and Nekoyoma gently caressed the younger's cheek.

"Don't worry, Rin. You're not alone. I'm right here for you."

* * *

If anything, Rin felt utterly broken. The one man he loved had rejected him, couldn't even give him an answer. Yet the moment that front door closed, Rin knew it was over. Something that made the reality even harsher. Bon didn't love him, didn't want their relationship to continue forward. He was just here for the offspring, to take care of him, to entertain him. Something that made the pain only worse, as he slowly opened his eyes and expected to find himself against the doorway to Bon's room. That was until he saw Nekoyoma asleep next to his bed. The male gently holding his hand and his body leaning against the bed, as Rin stared at the male in shock. Since when had Nekoyoma got here? And how did he get in his room? He swore he fell asleep against Bon's door.

Yet the moment the older half-demon shifted in his sleep, Rin felt his eyes immediately on him. The older's eyes slowly opening and a yawn leaving him, as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. It only taking a few moments before the male woke himself up and his eyes fell on him. Electric blue widening some, before he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. The male never letting go of his hand, before he reached out with the other and gently caressed the pregnant demon's face. A gentle smile on his face, as he looked at him softly and Rin felt calmer than before.

"How are you feeling today?" Nekoyoma asked, as he gently rubbed his thumb against the younger's cheek.

"T-terrible." Rin spoke, as his voice cracked and the older gave him a worried look. "H-he left. Bon left."

"I guessed when I came back and found you asleep in the hallway." Nekoyoma spoke, as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around the younger. "What are you going to do?"

"I-I have no idea." Rin spoke in a shaky voice, as tears rolled down his face. "I d-don't know what to do, Nekoyoma. I never thought he'd leave me."

"Neither did I." The older spoke, as he felt Rin's arms wrap around him.

A moment of silence passed between them, as Rin sobbed into his chest. His fingers digging into the older's shirt, as Nekoyoma held him close and felt Rin's thundering heartbeat against his chest once more.

"I-Is your offer still there?" Rin sobbed, as Nekoyoma looked down at the younger in slight surprise.

"Y-yeah." Nekoyoma managed to speak, as Rin tightened his grip around him. "Rin-"

"I w-want to forget. Even if it's for a bit." Rin spoke, as he looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Please help me forget."

"If this is what you want." Nekoyoma spoke, as he got a frantic nod and he hovered over the younger. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

* * *

"Bon, if you keep glaring at the board like that you'll get permanent wrinkles." Shima spoke up, as he poked at the creases on the brunette n' blonde's brow. "Then Rin-chan won't love you."

"Don't talk about him right now." Bon muttered, as Shima pulled his finger away and looked at him surprise. Another one of Yukio's gifts hanging around his neck.

"Why not? You and Rin are together, aren't you?"

"No…I mean…Hell, I don't even know." Bon growled, as he roughly messed up his hair and Shima looked at him in worry.

"Bon, did something happen between you two?" The pink-haired half-incubus asked, as Nina suddenly walked into the room and sat comfortably in Shima's lap like she usually did during their breaks.

"Yeah, he told me he loved me last night." Bon spoke, as Nina perked up.

"You're Rin-chan's mate, aren't you?" Nina suddenly spoke, as Bon looked up from his desk and looked at the annoying girl. "Ren-nii said Rin-chan got pregnant. You're the father, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" Bon challenged, as Nina's expression brightened.

"You're so lucky! I wish I could find a mate and have children with'm." The girl happily spoke, as she beamed at him. "It's an honor for a submissive to carry their mate's offspring. Even Ren-nii wants to get pregnant."

"Nina, we're in school!"

"Well, it's true! If it were me I'd let the whole world know!"

"But you're a girl. No one would find that weird." Shima mumbled, as Nina giggled and poked at the half-incubus's cheek.

"Anyway, what was your awnser?" Nina asked, as she looked at the older. "What did you tell Rin-chan? You told him you love him, right?"

"No. I didn't." Bon muttered, as Nina's eyes grew wide. "I couldn't find an answer and he left the room before I could come up with one. I didn't want to make it worse, so I left for the night."

It was then a sudden slap echoed through the air. The brunette n' blonde completely stunned, as Shima and the rest of the classroom stared at Nina in shock. The little teen glaring furiously at the other teen, as she roughly stood up and grabbed Bon by the collar of the shirt. Tears clearly seen in the corner of her eyes.

"You're a horrible man!" She yelled, as the tears rolled down her face. "He gave you everything and you left him by himself! He showed you the most sensitive part of him and you stepped on it! You don't even deserve to live!"

"Nina, that's enough!" Marabelle yelled, as Crystal ran over from the doorway and pulled the teen away from Bon.

"He destroyed a mate's heart! How can I take this sitting down?" Nina practically screamed, as Crystal managed to keep her away from the brunette n' blonde. "He's a despicable man! How dare he treat a mate that way! His mate is going to die!"

"Nina, that's enough." Crystal spoke, as she pulled the little teen close to her.

An action that calmed her drastically, before she pushed herself away and glared at Bon. Her eyes full of hatred and fire, before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Crystal and Marabelle looking at him with pity, before they left after Nina. The whole room dead silent and his entire class looking at the brunette n' blonde, as Shima looked down at his lap and got up. All eyes on him, as he looked at Bon and the brunette n' blonde saw the disappointed look in his eyes.

"I'll see you in gym, Bon." Shima spoke, as he turned and quickly left the room.

* * *

"Nekoyoma!"

A low growl left the older, as he felt the teen's muscles clamp down on his cock and came. A soft gasp leaving Rin, as the older's seed spilled inside of him and his back arched off the mattress. A silent scream leaving him, before his body relaxed and he was left panting on the mattress. His hair damp against his forehead, as Nekoyoma gave him a gentle smile and kissed Rin's forehead. An action that caused him to purr, as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the older male's neck. His deep blue eyes opening moments later, as his cheeks turned a soft pink and he gave him a small smile.

"How do you feel? Was I too rough?" Nekoyoma softly asked, as he carefully pulled out of the younger and laid down beside him.

"It was perfect." Rin practically purred, as he rolled over and cuddled into his chest. "I felt great."

"That's good." The older spoke, as he gently wrapped his arm around the younger's waist. "You hungry at all? You haven't eaten yet."

"Food would be great." Rin spoke, as he smiled up at him. "But I don't want you to leave just yet."

"It won't take long, Rin." Nekoyoma quickly reassured the younger. "I'll go reheat some leftovers. Just relax for a bit."

A small pout appeared on the pregnant half-demon's face, that made the older chuckle before he gently kissed the younger and got up. The male putting his jeans back on, before he left the room and walked down the stairs. Nekoyoma letting out a small sigh, as he stretched a little and walked into the kitchen. Blackie the first to notice him, as the little sit cat's eyes narrowed and he watched the male carefully.

**"Why do you have Rin's scent all over you?" **Blackie demanded, as he watched the male walk into the kitchen from his spot from the kitchen window.

"Rin needed comforting." Nekoyoma spoke, as the sith cat's eyes narrowed. "I would like to point out he asked me and I gave him what he wanted."

**"You could've rejected the offer." **Blackie pressed, as the male pulled out some leftovers and put them in the microwave.

"It would've made it worse for him. He's already been rejected once." Nekoyoma spoke, as Blackie glared at him. "What?"

**"I don't like you." **Blackie clearly stated, as his tail lashed out behind him. **"If you hurt, Rin-"**

"I'd never hurt him, like Bon did." The male interrupted, as he pulled the food out of the microwave. "Unlike that idiot I care about Rin. He's my true mate, and I'll love him no matter what. Even if I have to give up my life to protect him."

* * *

Scarlett: found time to post my cute little fans!

Bon: *glaring at*

Rin: *no where in room*

Shima: *smiling in yukio's lap*

Yukio: *reading book*

Scarlett: *anime sweat drops* as you can see, everything went to hell when Rin ran out crying last time. And Bon's going to put a death wish on me

Bon: Kitten won't talk to me. Of course I don't like you.

Scarlett: *anime sweat drop gets bigger* Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I ran out of stored chapters, so it might be awhile before I start posting again. sathreal, hun, you know the drill.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 16~

"Nekoyoma, that's my piece!" Came Rin's voice the moment Bon opened the front door.

A whine reaching him, as the older's frown deepened further. Ever since Nina's outrageous outburst the whole entire school had been on his case. Asking why Nina yelled at him? What the hell was a mate? Why he had one? If he had one? If he was dating a guy? If he was gay? From there the list went on and the older shook his had to clear his thoughts before he could get a headache. If anything his mission hadn't gone any better either. His teammates had been tired as shit before they came to the mission and one of them collapsed on the job, which only made things harder on the other two. It was only in the end that Bon took charger and ordered both idiots to stay back, while he took care of everything. Two and half hours later the demon had been exorcized and the assholes had the nerve to tell the upper exorcists that it was all their doing. If anything he really wanted to punch something right now. Anything at all.

"Quit eating my fruit!" Rin whined from upstairs, as Bon rubbed his temples and headed up the stairs.

The male climbing them with ease, as he walked toward his room and stopped at the door. A sudden clatter to his left causing him to turn his head and freeze. Laying half on top of Nekoyoma was none other than Rin. A little pout on his face, as he tried desperately to get his bowl of fruit back. A smile on the older half-demon's face and a piece of fruit between his teeth, as he let out a chuckle and Rin huffed. The smaller instantly tackling the older without a second thought, before he grabbed the bowl and pulled it away from him. A laugh leaving Nekoyoma, before he ate the piece in his mouth and Rin jabbed his cheek in frustration.

"I need these for the offspring. Quit eating them." Rin pouted, as he grabbed a piece of fruit for himself and plopped it into his mouth. "The triplets need them."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." Nekoyoma spoke, as he pulled the pregnant half-demon into his lap and held him close. "You're so easy to tease."

"I am not!"

"I'm home." Bon announced, as both half-demon's froze.

Nekoyoma the first to look in his direction and glare at him, before Rin seemed to hesitantly met his gaze. Plain hurt in his gaze, as his fingers gripped the bowl tightly in his grip and his tail wrapped around his waist. Their eye contact only lasting seconds, before Rin's gaze fell to the floor and Nekoyoma held him closer.

"W-welcome home." Rin stuttered out, as he didn't move from his spot in the older's lap. "H-how was your mission?"

"Utter shit." Bon forced out, as Rin visibly flinched and Nekoyoma glared daggers into him.

"Then don't put your anger out on Rin." The older half-demon spoke, as he held the younger closer to emphasize his point. "Just because your day was shit, doesn't mean you dump it on him."

"Says the guy who's clinging to him like he's your life line."

"Rin is my life line." Nekoyoma growled, as he glared at him. "Rin's my true mate. I'd do anything to keep him safe and healthy. Unlike you. How could you leave him all by himself? A demon could've gotten in and attacked him."

"Well, it's not my problem if he's got you to look after him." Bon snapped, as Rin flinched and clung to the male holding onto him. "He doesn't need me, now does he? If he's got you everything is perfect. He doesn't need a worthless human like me to protect him."

"Y-you're not worthless!" Rin managed to speak up, as the brunette n' blonde looked at the shaking half-demon. "I lo-"

"Don't say the word love." Bon growled, as Rin's eyes widened and Nekoyoma let out a growl. "I don't love you, alright? We're friends, Rin. I mated with you by accident. There is nothing between us."

"B-but-"

"I said-!"

"Shut up!" Nekoyoma yelled, as he held Rin as close to him as he could get and his eyes turned a dangerous crystal ice blue. "You say another hurtful word to my true mate, and I'll make sure the Vatican can't tell you finger from your head!"

"Try me."

"You're asking for it, exorcist." The older growled, before Rin hugged the half-demon and the older looked down at him in slight surprise. "Rin-"

"Can I go outside? I need some air." The younger managed to speak without stuttering, as he buried his face into Nekoyoma's shirt. "I haven't been able to go outside in awhile."

"Uh, sure." Nekoyoma spoke, as he lifted the younger out of his lap and stood up.

The older half-demon helping the younger to his feet, as he picked up Rin's bowl of fruit. The pregnant demon taking the lead out of the room, as he stopped in front of Bon and their eyes met.

"I'll talk to Mephisto tomorrow about moving you out." Rin spoke, as Bon's eyes slightly widened. "It's obvious you hate me, and you want nothing to do with us. I'll have Nekoyoma take care of me."

Before the brunette n' blonde could even speak, Rin turned on his heel and headed for the stairs. The pregnant demon disappearing down them, as Nekoyoma walked out and stopped right in front of him. It obvious he was monitoring Rin downstairs, as he glared at the older.

"When you leave, don't bother coming back." Nekoyoma growled, as he pushed past him. "If you can't treat Rin like a human than you have no place beside him."

* * *

"You want to know what gender the offspring are?" Griffin happily asked, as Rin's eyes widened and he felt Nekoyoma squeeze his hand.

Ever since Bon's sudden outburst in rage, he hadn't come back. Rin had made sure to tell the Headmaster of the change of events and had Bon transferred back to the dorms. A change that the younger had a hard time adjusting with in the weeks after, but was fine with now. After a whole three weeks he was comfortable and calm beside his true mate. For him Nekoyoma did everything he could to make him happy and well taken care of. The male made sure he ate, had plenty to do and never got bored, stayed by his side when he needed him, fell asleep beside him. The younger demon wrapped in his arms, and full of content. If anything, it was almost like everything had changed. Nekoyoma easily filled the gap Bon had left behind and kept him safe. Something he had come to really love.

"Y-yes, please." Rin nervously spoke, as he felt the male beside him gently rub his thumb against his skin.

"You've got two boys and a girl." Griffin happily announced, as Rin's eyes widened and he gently touched the slightly larger bump in his stomach. "They're not developed enough to tell with any machine, but I can tell by their aura. Congratulations, Rin."

"Th-thank you." The half-demon spoke, as he looked at the male next to him and smiled. Tears welling up in his eyes, as Nekoyoma gave him a gentle look and kissed his forehead. The tears rolling down his face, as he wrapped an arm around the older's neck and buried his face into his shirt. "What should we name them?"

"I'll let you decide." Nekoyoma spoke, as Griffin gave them a happy look and showed himself out to give the two some space. "They're your children, Rin. You name them."

"But their yours too." The younger argued, as the male's eyes widened. "You're my true mate. They're your children, too."

"Rin, they aren't genetically mine. That's why I want to give you the rights. Whatever you name them is what I'll be happy with."

A small silence fell between them, as Rin gently touched his belly and rubbed the skin. A calculating look in his eyes Nekoyoma had rarely seen, before the younger's eyes met his.

"I wish they were yours." Rin spoke, as Nekoyoma gave him a gentle smile. "I'd give anything for them to be yours, now."

"Whomever they belong to, I bet they'll be beautiful." The older spoke, as he gently picked the younger up in his arms and Rin immediately cuddled into his chest. "You're going to be a perfect mother, Rin."

"I hope so." Rin smiled, just as a powerful pressure crashed over them.

The younger letting out a whimper, as he buried his face into the older's shirt and felt his body tremble. The older quickly wrapping his arms tightly around him and covering with his aura, as it blocked out the pressure and kept him safe. The heavy feeling leaving him, as he looked up at the older and noticed the slightly strained look on his face.

"Nekoyoma, what's going on?" Rin asked in pure worry, as the male held him close.

"Your brother is having his mating season." The older spoke, as Rin's eyes widened. "You probably gave off a similar pressure like this when yours activated as well. It draws in other demons toward the demon having their mating season. It's like a mating magnet."

"Are you going to be alright?" Rin hesitantly asked, as he gently cupped the older half-demon's face. "You look like you're in pain."

"It's nothing I can't handle, Rin." Nekoyoma quickly reassured him he gave him a strained smile. "I'll just be a little worn out when it dies down. So we'll have to go to the park some other time. I'm sorry."

"You're fine." Rin easily defended him, as he hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither would I, Rin."

* * *

To say the least, it had come at the worst possible time. One minute Yukio was standing in front of the class teaching, and the next a huge wave of demonic power crashed over the room. A pressure the pink-haired teen was familiar with, as he let out a small curse and quickly got out of his seat. The teen rushing across the room and over to his boyfriend, before he wrapped his arms around the other and quickly used what little aura he had to wrap it around the two of them. The action practically draining him of all his energy, as his legs started shaking and he felt the younger wrap his arms around him. The whole classroom dead silent, as Shima nervously chewed on his bottom lip and tried not to think how awkward the situation looked at this point.

"Shima, what the hell are you doing?" Bon was the first to ask, as the older turned and glared at his best friend.

"Yeah, Okumura Sensei was teaching." Izumo butted in as well, as Shima tried his best not to growl at the lot of them.

It obvious the lot of them really needed to read the mating chapter of their textbook, that or the lot of them were just to stupid to remember they had read it just the other day for homework. Could his classmates get any stupider?

"If you excuse us, I need Shima to take me to the nurse's office." Yukio suddenly spoke in a strained voice, as the older looked up at him and gave him a quick nod. "I'll call Shura and she'll continue the lecture."

"I'll get it Sensei. Just let me grab my things." Shima quickly spoke, as he had the younger lean up against his desk while he retrieved his things.

The older getting a disapproving look from Bon on his way back, as the teen quickly walked over to his boyfriend and slung his arm around his shoulder. The teen easy leading his teacher out of the room and closing the door, before he let out a harsh sigh and let go of him. Yukio easily straightening himself up, as he pulled out his cellphone and grabbed the half-incubus's hand. An action that took the older by surprise, as he was suddenly dragged on down the hallway.

"Shura, it's me. My mating season hit in the middle of the lesson, so I need you to fill in for me." In an instant the woman started going off into a rant. One that Shima could hear all of, as the younger dragged him to a random door and pulled out a key. "Shura, I don't have time for this. Get your ass in my classroom and cover for me. I'll buy you alcohol later."

Almost instantly the woman agreed and the call ended. A harsh sigh leaving his boyfriend, as Yukio shoved the key in the lock and opened the door.

"You first." Yukio spoke, as he gestured the older ahead.

A move that had the older's heart beating a mile a minute, as he gave him a nervous nod and headed through the door. The half-incubus instantly being greeted with a wonderfully designed bedroom. A huge king bed sitting in the center and against the back wall. The bed frame a deep charcoal color and sheets a rich red. The floors a nearly white shade of wood and the white curtains standing out from the dark grey walls. The sight itself practically leaving the teen speechless, before he heard the door close and arms wrap around his waist. The teen stiffening slightly, as he was pulled back into his boyfriend's chest and felt something hard rub against his ass. Something that made the virgin squeak slightly in surprise, as his cheeks flushed a furious red and he felt the younger fingering his collar.

"What's wrong? You're a little tense." Yukio softly spoke, despite the strain in his voice.

"I-It's nothing." Shima quickly spoke, as he was pulled closer to the younger and the bulge rubbed harder into his ass. "I-I'm just-"

"Just what, Shima? Is something wrong?"

"N-no! It's nothing like that!" The older quickly spoke, as he pulled away from the teen behind him and turned to face the exorcist. "I-It's just that I'm- I'm a virgin."

A moment of silence filled the room, as Shima's face turned a deep cherry red and Yukio stared at him in slight surprise. His cerulean blue eyes taking a one over, before he chuckled slightly and Shima jumped slightly before he met his gaze. Nothing but pure fear in his gaze, as the younger gently cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Whatever it is your worried about, don't be." Yukio spoke, as he looked the older right in the eyes. "You're going to be my mate, Shima. If anything I'm going to treat you with the utmost care and respect. I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"R-really?" Was the first thing to come out of the older's mouth, as tears welled up in his eyes.

Tears that made the younger's heart break a little, as he gently wiped those very tears away and pulled the teen toward him. The pink-haired teen immediately falling off balance and into the other's chest, before a pair of lips met his own and a sudden burst of passion exploded between them. The half-incubus's collar snapping open on it's own and falling to the floor, as the soft pink swirl of light circled around him and his demonic features came into view. A sight that had the brunette pulling the backpack of Shima's shoulders and lifting him up into his arms. Only to walk them over to the bed and dump the teen on the red sheets. A soft squeak leaving him, before his boyfriend climbed on top of him and captured his lips again. The half-incubus's weak aura around them instantly snapping, as huge waves of demonic pressure crashed over him and a weak whimper left him. The mating pressure practically suffocating him, as he quickly pulled away from the kiss and took a harsh intake of breath. His lungs squeezing under the pressure, as even air became difficult to obtain and Yukio looked down at him in worry.

The younger's face flushed a soft pink and his tail swaying predatorily behind him, as he gently reached out and cupped the teen's face. The male calling out his name, as a sharp ringing filled the older's ears and he could barely breath. His vision going fuzzy and his mind barely conscious, before a pair of lips met his own and forced his mouth open. Air being forced into his lungs, before he let out a harsh cough and everything came into focus. An extremely worried look on his boyfriend's face, as the teen gulped in huge breaths of air and weakly looked up at the other male.

"Shima, are you okay? What happened?" Yukio spoke in worry, as the older gently placed a handover the one on his face and weakly smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about Sensei. I should be fine, now." Shima weakly spoke, as the younger gave him a calculating look. "We should be focusing on your mating season."

"Your health is more important than my mating season." Yukio spoke, even though it seemed it was the other way around. "I can't go through with this if you can't handle it."

"I won't be able to handle it anyway, Sensei." The half-incubus spoke, as the other's eyes widened slightly. "I'm not a strong half-demon like Sensei is. I'm a half-incubus, remember? We're one of the weakest half-demons there are. My body just can't handle your power is all."

"Then we shouldn't be doing this." Yukio suddenly spoke, as he completely pulled away from the older. "I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

It was only then that a flash of panic ran through the older. His demonic instincts taking action, as he reached out and quickly grabbed a hold of his teacher's hand. His tail slipping out of his shirt and the buttons coming undone from his shirt, as his tie fell into his lap, and the younger looked back at him before his eyes widened.

**"Please, don't leave me like this."  
**

* * *

Scarlett: hey guys! Got another chapter for you!

Akira: You should be painting, missy!

Scarlett: After I finish posting you, twit! Anyway, enjoy. Apparently crabby won't let me laze around before I do my painting and color theory project that's due today. So enjoy! sathreal, hun, you know the drill

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 17~

If anything, the moment Yukio climbed back on top of him and captured his lips once more was he very moment all his demonic instincts calmed. To any demon, a denial from your mate or potential mate was very deafening. The moment you were rejected was the very moment you either lost everything or gained a partner. Something him and his incubus half knew all too well at this point. The teen had been rejected by so many potential mates it had become hard to believe he'd ever find one, which was probably why his demon half changed. If anything his demonic half must've realized their mate was a male the moment the fourteenth girl rejected them, and if anything Shima was glad for it. Sure it had come as quite a shock, but he was happy that he finally had a chance to take on a mate. And that happiness only grew the moment his teacher and him connected emotionally, which then turned into dates and eventually their boyfriend status. A moment where him and his demonic half knew that no matter what they couldn't let there true mate slip out of their fingers, because when Yukio walked out on them it would signal the end of everything.

Which was why he had done the only thing him and his demonic half had as a back up plan. He had used his own incubus powers on his true mate. One of the things he had swore he'd never use to take on a mate, but had been reduced to nonetheless. Right now, at this very moment, Yukio needed him. Needed him to be the one to calm his mating season down and be the one to bare his offspring, because there was no way in hell the teen was letting some slut of a demon take his place. Yukio was his true mate and he'd do anything to make sure they mated, even if he had to play unfair.

"Shima, stop this. I don't want to hurt you." Yukio shakily spoke, as he somehow managed to pull his lips away from the older's and look him in the eyes.

**"You aren't going to hurt me, Sensei."** Shima softly spoke, as his tail swayed against the bed and gently wrapped around the younger's wrist. **"Trust us. Your mating season comes first."**

Before the other could protest, Shima used what little strength he had left to flip the two of them over. His teacher hitting the mattress with a soft huff of breath, before he leaned in and attacked his teacher's mouth. A soft gasp, followed by a groan, leaving his teacher's lips before the pink-haired teen pulled at the younger's exorcist coat. The thing not even lasting seconds, as they pulled it off together and the buttons on the younger's shirt popped open. A soft purr like noise coming out of the older's mouth the moment his future mate's chest came into view. A slightly hesitant hand gently sliding against the revealed skin, as pure heat radiated off it and sent small shivers through the older. Shivers that only seemed to get worse, as his teacher reached out and pulled him in for a kiss. The lip-to-lip contact instantly making the half-incubus moan, as his demonic side started scratching at the teen's self control and begged to be let out. The force and drive making the older's attempts to keep him back almost worthless, as the teen pulled away and looked his teacher in the eyes.

"Shima-"

"My demon wants out." The teen shakily spoke, as the younger gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I can't keep him back long, and he's dying for a mate. He might be a little rough and-"

In an instant the teen's words were silenced, as Yukio gently kissed him and gave him a soft smile.

"Everything will be alright, Shima." The younger softly assured him. "Griffin had me read a book on demonic mating's. I know how to handle him. Let go."

It was with a shaky sigh that the older nodded and closed his eyes. His teacher's hands tightly gripping his shoulders, before his chains of self-control snapped. A small rush of power bursting out, before the teen as slammed into the bed and a soft growl left his lips. A growl that wasn't even his own, as he felt his mind start to slightly cloud over and a slightly foreign feeling take over him. A feeling he hadn't felt in years, as a soft chuckle left his own lips and Yukio let out a predatory growl.

_**"Hey, handsome. Looks like Renzou finally is letting me out to play."**_ His demonic side spoke, as their tail lashed out against the sheets and he felt the horns on their head grow slightly larger. _**"Seems your mating season came up. How about you roll over and let me fuck your cute little ass."**_

It was only then that the mating pressure increased and a hiss left their lips. Their body not even strong enough to fight against the younger's power, as Yukio glared down at his demonic half and let out a dangerous growl.

"The only one dominating here is me, so I'd be a good boy and roll over." Yukio growled, as his blue flames flashed to life.

A sight that had the older's demonic half backing down slightly, as he tried to dig himself deeper in the mattress in hopes of disappearing right through it. Something that wasn't happening in their lifetime, as they were suddenly flipped over and forced onto their stomach. A groan leaving his demonic half, as the younger's hard on rubbed against their ass and sent shivers down their body.

"Now be a good boy and let Renzou back out." Yukio commanded, as he rubbed the straining bulge even harder against them. "And I promise you you'll both get what you want."

Without even a word between them, the older felt himself being pushed forward once again and in full control. A soft gasp leaving him the moment he felt reattached to his body, before Yukio let go of him and help him onto his knees. A gentle look in his eyes, as he gently cupped the teen's cheeks and kissed his forehead. His demonic half backing down and letting the two teens take control, as the older was gently pushed down onto the sheets and Yukio finished taking his shirt off.

"I'll be gentle to start with." Yukio spoke, as he tossed the clothing aside and quickly did away with his pants. "But I can't promise I'll be gentle toward the end."

"I don't think we'd want it any other way." Shima spoke, as he felt his demonic side growl with agreement.

His teacher instantly capturing his lips in a heated kiss one second and his hand yanking on his belt the next, as it was pulled from the belt loops and thrown to the floor. A harsh clang resounding through the room the moment it hit the floor, before the skinny jeans the half-incubus was wearing were slid off and thrown aside. The slightly colder air nipping at his revealed skin, before his teacher pulled his legs apart and the teen let out a squeak. His human instincts telling him to close his legs, despite the fact he was still wearing boxers, as his demonic half voiced his displeasure in the thought all together and his teacher's lips gently kissed his knee. An action that took both him and his demonic side completely by surprise, as the soft kisses moved on down toward his thighs. A soft tingling sensation running through the older just as each kiss got closer to the now prominent bulge in his boxers. The material already straining against his erection and wet with precum, as his teacher finally ran out of skin. The younger smirking slightly, before his hands slid down to the older's things and lifted his legs up a little. The exorcist's fingers gently sliding against the skin just before his boxers and a shiver running up the older's spine, before his fingers dove right inside and gently brushed against his aching arousal.

A soft moan leaving the older's lips, as a shiver ran through him and he bit his lip. The teasing sensation not even lasting a few moments after that, before his boxers were pulled clean off and a squeak left him. His aching cock instantly coming to attention and laying against his stomach, as he felt his fingers dig into the sheets and his teacher's tail brush up against his legs. A hungry look in the younger's eyes, as he let go of the teen's legs and leaned forward. His fingers wrapping around the older's aching length and his mouth instantly wrapping around his cock, before a harsh moan left the older and his tail lashed out against the sheets. The hot wet feeling around his throbbing dick and the suction pulling on the flesh instantly sending him head first into pleasure, as he felt himself subconsciously bucking his hips and his demonic half purring. A heated feeling starting to pool down into his groin and the tension starting to tightly coil in his stomach. A feeling that was short lived, as his teacher pulled away from his aching hard on and a whine left the older. His demonic side letting out a complaint in his mind, before his legs were roughly pulled apart and something wet was shoved into his entrance. A harsh gasp followed by a groan leaving the half-incubus, before he felt the wet thing move inside of him and felt a shiver roll down his spine the moment he realized what it was.

His teacher's tongue buried deep into his ass and his whole body shaking in pleasure, as a moan left him and his demonic half let out a curse in happiness. It more than obvious his bully of a demonic half loved having such a treatment way more than he did, as he begged for more and Shima held back the chuckle he so desperately wanted to let out. A chuckle that would've come out if it wasn't for the hot wet muscle buried in his ass and currently eating his ass out. Harsh wet slurping sounds now echoing through the room, as a harsh shiver ran down his spine and the pleasure had him right at the edge again. His body seconds away from reaching that pleasure, right as his teacher pulled his tongue out and a groan left the older. His demonic half already complaining in his head and letting out a string of curses and insults, all of which the teen ignored as he tried to desperately catch the breath he hadn't realized he lost. His teacher wiping the saliva off his own chin and giving him a small smile, as he leaned forward and gently kissed him.

"You ready for the next part?"

"Hell yes." The teen groaned, as his demonic half practically yelled out the same answer. "Make me yours."

A soft smile spread on the younger's face as he reached over on the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. The teen producing a small bottle of lube and a condom, before he closed the drawer and dumped the things on the bed. His demonic side instantly falling silent the moment the plastic hit the bed, as the younger pulled off his boxers and stopped moving the moment his eyes met the older's.

"Shima, is something wrong?" Yukio asked, as the younger snapped out of his trance and tried to take his eyes off the plastic. "Do you want to stop?"

"N-no, I want to keep going." The teen spoke, as he felt his fingers tightly grip the sheets. "It's just that…that I don't…I want to…I…"

"Shima, what's wrong?" Yukio softly demanded, as he cupped the teen's cheeks and looked him right in the eyes. "Was it something I did?"

"The condom." Were the only words to come out of the teen's mouth, before Yukio roughly bit his lip and looked over at the plastic sitting on the sheets.

"Shima-"

"Yukio, I love you but I want us to mate properly." Shima spoke up, as the teen looked at him in surprise the moment he used his name. "If I get pregnant than so be it, but I'm not letting a piece of rubber get between me and you. Me and my demon both feel the same way."

"Shima, I just wanted it to be an option." The younger spoke, as he gently rubbed his fingers against the teen's cheek. "I wanted to give you the choice if you were ready to mate or not."

"I wouldn't be laying here with you if I wasn't sure." The teen spoke, as Yukio gave him a small smile and kissed him.

"I'll try and be gentle then."

"Don't be." Was all that was spoken, before his teacher sat up.

The teen grabbing the small bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, before he lathered his cock with it and looked at the older. A nod leaving the half-incubus, before Yukio grabbed one of his legs and moved it out of the way. The male lining his cock up, before he gently kissed the older and carefully pushed in. Small jolts of pain instantly sparking along the older's spine, as a small whimper left his throat and tears welled up in his eyes. His demonic half letting out a curse and trying to keep him calm, before Yukio pulled away from his lips and gave him a worried look. A look that didn't last long, as the pink-haired teen bucked his hips down and forced the younger in right to the hilt. A small cry of pain leaving him, as he let out a mental curse and Yukio tried to keep him calm.

The older easily realizing his mistake the moment the pain exploded across his back, as he let the small tears roll down his face. Yukio gently wiping those very tears away and trying to calm him with gentle words, as the older lay panting against the sheets. I mean, sure he had heard demon's were bigger than humans in that part of the male anatomy, but he had no idea the same went for half-demons. Sure he was still a virgin, and had been proud to be till this very moment, but it had never occurred to him till this very moment that he might be way over his head. Whatever in the world possessed him to rush forward without realizing he was in human body and his partner's dick was obviously bigger was beyond him, but at this point he couldn't go back. Especially now that he already had his future's mates cock in his ass and his demonic half trying to will him to relax. Yeah, he was definitely going to be in pain later. Then again, he was the idiot that had said not to be gentle. God he had a big mouth.

"Shima, just relax." Yukio softly spoke, as he brushed the hair out of the pink-haired teen's face and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm trying." The older spoke through a whine, as he squeezed his eye shut for a moment and opened them to see a worried look on the younger's face." Yukio-"

"Shima, I told you I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you and I don't want to force this on if all I'm going to do is cause you harm." His teacher spoke, as his demonic half let out a deep growl and pushed himself forward in their control.

**"You listen here, exorcist. Shima and me have waited too long to find our true mate and there is no way in hell we're letting you slip away from us." **His demonic half growled, as the brunette's eyes widened.

"True mate?"

**"Did I speak greek? Of course I said true mate, you twit." **His demonic half spoke as he frowned up at the younger and wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck. **"Now, since Shima can't handle the pain right now, I'll take over. So quit stalling and fuck us already."**

"You're so vulgar." The younger mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around either leg and rested them on his shoulder.

No other words passing between them, before his teacher pulled out until only the head was left buried inside of them and thrust back in. A small hiss leaving his demonic side, as a jolt of pain rolled down their spine and exploded against their skull. The worried look still etched into the brunette's face, as he carefully started a slow rhythm and seemed to be looking or something. Something that took a few thrusts to find, before pleasure exploded through them and moan left his demonic half. Their body arching off the mattress and their tail lashing out against the sheets, before his demonic half receded and let the pink-haired teen take over again. The pain long gone and nothing but pleasure coursing through him, as he pulled the younger toward him and captured his lips. A small groan leaving both of them, as their pace speed up. The pink-haired teen bucking his hips down to meet the younger's thrust and their pace reaching an increasing height, as skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. Groans and moans leaving both of them, as the coiling pleasure in the teen's stomach started reaching it's snapping point. A point that didn't last long, as the younger slammed right into his prostate and a moan like scream left the older. His muscles clamping down onto the brunette's cock and his seed hitting his stomach and chest, before he yanked the younger closer and sank his teeth into his neck. A low groan leaving the younger the moment the half-incubus's teeth sank into his neck, before he spilled his seed inside of the older and found his teeth buried in the other's neck. His demonic half letting out a pleasure filled groan the moment their mating bond snapped into place and the two pulled away. The older panting softly and an exhausted smile on the youngers face, as he carefully pulled out of the half-incubus and laid down beside him. A soft purr like noise leaving the older, as he rolled over and cuddled into his new mate's chest. His body fitting perfectly against the younger's, as his demonic half finally calmed from their mating and the younger gently kissed his forehead.

"How do you feel?" Yukio asked, as he brushed the bangs out of the older's face. "Are you in pain at all?"

"Not at the moment." Shima spoke, as he smiled up at the younger and gently used his finger to trace the mating mark on his teacher. "What does mine look like?"

"A water lily. What's mine?"

"Cherry blossom."

"Shima?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too Yukio."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily, with evillook on face* Hey, guys! Guess who made time to post three new chapters!?

Akira: *gives a wierd look* what's with the demonic look on your face?

Scarlett: *tries to look innocent* What do you mean? I was just smiling.

Akira: *frowns* you never smile here

Scarlett: *anime sweat drops* read the next two chapter and find out! *runs out of room*

Akira: I have a bad feeling about this. Anyway, since Scarlett ran out: sathreal, you know the drill.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 18~

A small beep resounded through the small room, as the pink-haired teen let out a harsh breath and looked over at the counter. His demonic side giving him a little encouragement, as he walked over and picked up the small device. His hands shaking, as he slowly read the results on the screen and waves of happiness crashed over him. A smile instantly on his face and his worries washing way in an instant, as his demonic half purred and the teen quickly ran into the bedroom with the device in hand.

"Yukio, wake up." The teen happily spoke, as he rushed over to his mate's side and shook him slightly. "Yukio, it's important."

"Give me another five minutes Shima." The brunette mumbled, as he rolled over in bed and the teen huffed. The half-incubus instantly pouncing right on top of his mate and waking him up in an instant, as he shot awake and looked down to see the teen now half lying on his lap. "Shima, what the hell are you doing this early in the morning? It's not even two o'clock."

"My stomachs been queasy all night." The teen spoke, as he got out of the younger's lap and sat in front of him. "I called Griffin and he told me to use this."

With a slightly hesitant hand, the teen handed the younger the small device and it was taken from him. The brunette reading the results on the screen, before his eyes widened and he looked at the pink-haired teen.

"Shima, this is-"

"A pregnancy test, and I'm positive." The teen shakily spoke, as he gave him a big smile. "I'm pregnant, Yukio."

It was then that a moment of silence befell them. The younger looking back at the pregnancy test and his eyes never leaving it once, before he pulled the older to his chest and gently kissed his forehead.

"This is great, Shima, but how the hell are we going to tell your brothers?" Yukio asked, as the older paled a little. "They seem way too overprotective of you. I don't think they'd take me getting you pregnant lightly."

"I'll figure out a way to tell them. Give me a bit of time." The older spoke, as he flopped down onto the bed beside the younger. Yukio instantly giving him a smile and laying beside him, as he pulled him close and wrapped his arms around the half-incubus's waist. An action that had the pink-haired teen instantly cuddling into the younger's chest, as a soft kiss was placed on his forehead and he smiled up at him mate. "We have to tell the girls first."

It was then, that you could've heard a pin drop.

* * *

A high pitched squeal filled the room, before the pink-haired teen was suddenly tackled in his seat at the dinning room table and the older two girls beamed at him.

"Congratulations, Ren-nii!" Nina spoke happily, as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you."

"All three of us are." Crystal spoke, as she walked over and ruffled his hair. "Getting pregnant on the first try is pretty lucky."

"Just be careful from now on." Marabelle spoke, as she pulled up a chair from the other side of the table and sat beside him. "Your body isn't as strong as other half-demons. It may be really easy to lose the offspring."

"We know that, and that's why I'm staying here during my whole pregnancy." Shima spoke happily, as Yukio walked out of the kitchen reading another book Griffin gave him and sat across from them. "Sensei even took care of my absences already."

"The Headmaster is excusing Shima from all his classes, Cram school and non, for the entire pregnancy period." Yukio explained, as he set the book in his hand down and looked at him with a smile. "He did the same thing for Nii-san after they learned he was pregnant. His teachers have been informed along with his classmates in cram school. So they think he's on an absence leave. No details are mentioned, so they won't be looking for him."

"That's smart." Marabelle spoke, as she looked at the happy pink-haired teen and smiled. "You take excellent care of Ren-kun. Incubuses have a harder time carrying offspring than succubus do. They aren't well made for barring children, so be careful with them both."

"I will." Yukio spoke with a smile, as he watched his mate happily talk with the other two. "I'll treasure him for the rest of my life."

* * *

"A little higher, Nekoyoma!" Rin called out, as the brunette n' blonde stopped his pace for a second and looked over in the direction of the voice.

On the other side of the park was none other than the pregnant half-demon and his true mate. The pregnant teen sitting on his shoulders and a banner in his hands, as Nekoyoma carefully balanced the teen on his shoulders and tried to stand a little higher. Something that seemed to work, as Rin tacked in the banner and Nekoyoma leaned down so the teen could get off his shoulders. A happy look on his face, as Rin suddenly tackled him with a hug and a pair of humans thanked them for helping put up their banner. A happy look immediately appearing on the younger teen's face, as Nekoyoma helped him to his feet and pulled him close. The bulge of his stomach just barely noticeable but seemed to go off as extra weight. A smart choice for the younger's appearance, as Nekoyoma suddenly swept the teen off his feet and Rin let out a happy laugh.

"Nekoyoma, put me down." Rin laughed, as he wrapped his arms around the male's neck and cuddled against his shoulder.

A small chuckle leaving the older half-demon, as he continued to carry the teen in his arms. Just until the two of them noticed the brunette n' blonde and the two of them feel silent. Rin immediately leaning closer to his true mate, as Nekoyoma held the younger closer to him and a look of warning flashed across his eyes. Bon the first to move, as he pulled the ear buds out of his ears and pocketed them so he didn't seem all too rude.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare." Bon forced out first, as Nekoyoma seemed to ignore his comment and set Rin down on his feet.

"It's fine." The older half-demon spoke, as Rin immediately leaned against him and the male wrapped an arm around the pregnant teen's waist. "I'm guessing you were out for a run?"

A nod left the exorcist, as he straightened his sweaty tank top and Rin seemed to shrink into the male beside him.

"Thought I'd get a workout in, before I go out for my mission tonight." The teen spoke, as Rin bit his lower lip.

"Don't overwork yourself." The pregnant teen spoke, before he grabbed Nekoyoma's hand and dragged him away from the exorcist.

Bon just barely turning around in time to watch the pair disappear past the gate, before a sharp pain hit the male's chest. A pain he had been getting since the moment Rin announced he was moving him out, and one he deserved. He had everything he could ever want and he let it slip through his fingers. He had his title as an Aria and Dragoon, he had someone that loved him, someone that was carrying his children, and he let it slip through his fingers. He had let Rin slip through his fingers. God, how stupid could he be? How blind was he?

Rin had loved him, wanted him for everything he was, and he had ruined it. He had stepped on the teen's feelings, cast him aside, and left him alone with the one man he hated above all. The one man who had an advantage over him. A perfect, true mate. The only one Rin would ever need. He had given the mother of his children to a man who outranked him on matting status, not love. Then again, he never loved Rin. He had never had a reason to fall in love. His clear goal was to become an exorcist and rebuild his temple, and love had never been in that equation. At least, not till now. Not till he had lost the one person in the whole world that had torn out his own heart and gave it to him, and it was his own fault he had stepped on it. He had ruined the one person that could ever love him. He had driven Rin away and destroyed the teen beyond compare. Hell, Rin couldn't even look at him anymore, let alone talk to him. The most he'd get was a sentence, before the teen would run off and it was getting worse. Sooner or later it'd get to the point where Rin would never even stay in the same general area as him, as he'd probably let Nekoyoma take him back to America. Something Bon would never let slide. Rin had given him everything, and he had destroyed it, but it'd only be a matter of time before he'd find a way to apologize. He just had to get his thoughts straight.

* * *

"Rin, slow down. You're walking too fast." Nekoyoma spoke in worry, as the teen continued to pull him along. "I can't see Suguro anymore. Stop for a second."

All of a sudden, his mate came to a full on stop and Nekoyoma had to catch himself before he ran into the teen. The male managing to grab onto a nearby tree, before he looked down at the younger and saw he was shaking. Small tremors running through him, as he tightly gripped his hand and the male could feel waves of distress coming off him. Waves that could harm the offspring, as the male gently turned Rin toward him and saw the tears rolling down his face. Tears that only made his heart break, as he knelt down in front of the teen and gently cupped his cheeks. A harsh sob leaving the younger, before he suddenly wrapped his arms around the older's neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Rin-"

"I can't take it, Nekoyoma." Rin sobbed, as he tightly gripped his shirt. "Every time I'm near him it hurts. I love him so much, but I know he hates me. I thought I got over this, but the gap only got bigger."

"You'll get through this. It's just going to take a little more time." Nekoyoma softly spoke, as he held the teen close and let him cry into his shoulder. "He was your first love, Rin. Demons always have a strong connection with their first love."

"I just wish he hadn't left me." The teen shakily spoke, as he let the older gently lift him into his arms and they sat in the grass. "I mean, you've been the perfect mate; but I miss him."

"It's fine, Rin. I know what you mean."

"Nekoyoma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel that?"

It was then a weird look appeared on the male's face, before he mentally searched his surroundings and realized what it was that Rin found. A heavy curse leaving him, as he tightened his grip on the younger and used his aura to cover the younger's. The demonic presence only coming closer toward the park, as Nekoyoma let out a curse and quickly stood up with the teen in his arms. The male mentally scolding himself for paying too much attention to Rin and not the demons in the area.

"Neko-"

"Rin, I'm sorry but we have to leave now." Nekoyoma quickly spoke, as he headed for the farthest exit away from the demon and saw the worried look on the younger's face. "I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what was going on around us. There's a demon that caught the offspring's scent."

"D-does that mean-?"

"I might have to fight it off." Nekoyoma spoke, as he felt the presence reach the park and let out a soft growl. "Rin, I know you don't want to be near Suguro but I might not have a choice at this point. I need to keep you safe and-"

"Hold up, slow down." Rin spoke in worry, as he looked at the older. "Nekoyoma, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about finding a somewhere or someone to keep you safe, and we're too far from the Academy to put you there. If we find Suguro he can protect you."

"But you don't have to fight the demon. We can get Bon to do it." Rin quickly spoke, as his mate started jogging through the park in search of an exit and the exorcist. "You don't have to fight it, Nekoyoma."

"I do. It's too strong for Suguro to fight off alone, and I'm trained for this." The male spoke, as he finally caught sight of the exorcist jogging across the way. "Suguro!"

Almost instantly the male stopped jogging and turned in their direction. The exorcist giving them a weird look, before the demonic presence started speeding up and the half-demon let out a soft growl. It not even taking moments, before the tree line behind them burst apart and several screams filled the area. Humans trying to find the source of the sudden disturbance and the exorcist's eyes widening, as Nekoyoma turned to see the huge demon that had followed after them. The thing's body structure showing off a hellhound, if it wasn't for the black wings on either shoulder blade. Each feather jet black and razor sharp, as the mutt let out a deep growl and it's red eyes fell on his mate. A move that had Rin instantly letting out a whimper and clinging to the older's shirt, as the brunette n' blonde pulled his guns out of nowhere and took a few shots before the half-demon could stop him.

The creature flapping it's wings and creating huge wind currents, as it knocked the brunette n' blonde off his feet and disarmed him instantly. The cheep weapons clattering to the ground a good seven feet from the teen, before the huge winged hellhound looked back over in their direction and charged for them. Nekoyoma doing the only thing he could think of, as he quickly set Rin on his feet and ordered him to get to the exorcist, before he turned back to the one threatening his mate's safety and his eyes turned a dangerous ice blue. A small whimper coming from behind him, as Rin seemed to hurry over to the exorcist's side and the older half-demon reached a hand out. The male instantly coming in contact with the huge demon, as he planted his feet firmly in the ground and grabbed it's muzzle. A huge growl leaving the demon, as it was suddenly stopped in its tracks and the male slid back a few feet. A dangerous look in both of their eyes, as the thing flew back to put some space between them and the sounds of Suguro finally waking up came from behind him.

"Keep Rin safe." Nekoyoma ordered, as he looked back at the slightly disoriented male and the teen looked at him. "If you leave him like last time the moment I'm done with this thiing I'm skinning you alive. Rin is your number one priority right now, and I don't give a fuck if you like it. My mate is in your hands and you better take damn good care of him, you understand me?"

"Y-yes." The teen managed to force out, just at the demon came at them again.

Nekoyoma the first to react, as he quickly turned his gaze back toward the creature and a pure white ring appeared around his iris. A sudden snapping sound echoing through the air, before a small black crack ran though the winged hellhound's left wing and a howl left it. The crack expanding only inches, before it reacted like a black hole and sucked in the amputated wing and ashes exploded from the point of creation. Blood pouring out of the new wound on the creature, as it bore holes into the male and it's tail lashed out. The pointed appendage only missing him by inches, as it slammed into the ground and the earth cracked beneath it. The male taking the next move, as he ran right toward the thing and tackled it head on. His shoulder slamming into the huge demon's ribcage as a harsh crack reached his ears before let out a curse. Another howl leaving the demon, as it backed up away from him, and the male gingerly placed a hand on his shattered shoulder. A wince leaving him, as he pushed the pain toward the back of his mind and focused on his opponent. The demon wheezing because of it's caved in ribs, as it took another charge at him again. The male getting ready to take it head on once against, before something moved out of the corner of his eyes and everything turned red.

* * *

Scarlett: *claps hands together* alright! Let's take this by scenes! In case you were wondering about the ending of the first, if you remember Marabelle threatened Yukio that if he hurt Shima in anyway or did something they didn't like she'd 'send him to the Vatican in a body bag', so that's why Yukio's freaked out. For scene two, the girls are ubber happy for our little half-incubus and so on, and three and four are very self explanatory...*anime sweat drops* just please don't kill me just yet.

Akira: *reading chapter* so much for Nekoyoma. He didn't even last ten chapters did he?

Scarlett: *shrugs shoulders nervously* I think he made about six in total, I'm not too sure. *goes to go hide from the possible angry fans* sathreal, hun. You know the drill. *runs off to go hide*

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

sathreal's Request

Mpreg

BonXRin

Chapter 19~

It only took a few precious seconds, for Rin's world to come crashing down.

"NEKOYOMA!" Came Rin's scream, as the male next to him quickly grabbed his shoulders and kept him back.

Tears welling up in his eyes, as the huge creature stood over his mate and it's tail was pulled out of his stomach. Blood splattering against the ground, as the younger felt his body freeze up and his eyes locked on the male laying against the grass. Heavy pants leaving him, as the demon made a move to step over him and a snapping sound filled the air. A huge black crack spreading across the huge creature, before it was pulled inside and ashes went everywhere. A moment of silence filling the park, before a harsh cough left his true mate and the teen pulled himself out of the exorcist's grip and quickly ran over to his mate.

"Nekoyoma! Nekoyoma, stay with me!" Rin yelled, as he fell to his knees beside the male and felt the tears roll down his face.

Laying against the dying green grass and covered in blood was the one man that had kept him together all this time. A huge hole in his stomach where the creature's tail had pieced him, as ice blue eyes met his and a small smile appeared on the man's lips.

"R-Rin, don't c-cry." The older shakily spoke, as a harsh sob left the younger and he gently placed a hand on the older's cheek. "It doesn't hurt as much as it looks."

"It stabbed you clean through. How does it not hurt?" The teen sobbed, as the older softly chuckled and harshly coughed. "Neko-"

"Rin, I'm sorry. I broke my promise." Nekoyoma spoke, as the younger looked at him in worry. "I promised I'd see this through to the very end, but I don't think anyone's gong to be able to patch me up."

"No. No, you can't die. You can't leave me." Rin quickly spoke, as he grabbed the male's shirt and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "We just got started. I've got another three months to go. You can't leave me. I don't want to be alone. I need you."

"And I need you, Rin, but I was stupid. I wasn't paying attention and if I was I could've got us out of here before the demon got near us. It's my fault, Rin. I'm so sorry."

"P-please-"

"Don't give up on the offspring. They need you."

"No, please-"

"Give them all the love and attention they'd ever need."

"Please, no-"

"And don't you dare leave them all alone. You deserve to live."

"Nekoyoma, please. Stay with me." Rin begged, as he tightly gripped the male's shirt. "Please."

A barely noticeable smile spread across the male's face, as he reached out and placed a hand on the half-demon's cheek. The half-demon gently pulling the younger toward him, before he placed a soft kiss on his lips and looked up at the teen's tear filled eyes.

"If anything, I don't regret ever meeting you Rin. Your were a perfect mate, and I'll always love you."

It was then that the male's hand slipped from the pregnant teen's cheek and fell to the ground. Streaks of blood left on the younger's deathly pale skin, as he stared down at the lifeless body in front of him and a searing pain filled his chest. His chest contracting and tears rolling down his face, as Bon saddening pulled him back from the dead male in front of him and a scream left his throat.

"No! No, don't you dare leave me! No! Nekoyoma!"

"Rin, calm down!" The brunette n' blonde yelled over him, as he tried to keep the shattered teen away from the now dead half-demon. "He's gone!"

"He can't be! He can't leave me! H-He c-can't…can't…"

It was only then that the teen broke down into tears. His whole body uncontrollably shaking and a sore numbing pain coursing through his body as he was reduced to an utter mess. The exorcist holding onto him pulling him into his chest, as he held him close and let him vent out into his chest. Pure pain crashing over his body, as a huge cloud of pin smoke appeared not far from them and none other than Griffin and the Headmaster of True Cross Academy appeared. Griffin the first to stare at the scene in utter horror, before his eyes fell on Rin and he quickly ran over to them.

"We came as soon as Nekoyoma's presence disappeared. Rin, you need to calm down. You're hurting the offspring." Griffin quickly spoke, as he fell to his knees beside the younger and pulled him out of the exorcist's arms to force the teen to look at them. "You need to suppress all the pain, if only for a moment. You're overwhelming them."

"I c-can't. H-he's gone, G-Griffin. N-Nek-koyoma's gone." Rin sobbed, as Griffin looked at him with pale grey eyes and gently cupped his cheeks.

"I know, Rin. He's was your true mate, and even if you didn't properly mate it hurts, but you need to keep the children alive. They'll die at this rate." Griffin calmly spoke, as he gently brushed the younger's bangs back and gave him a soft smile. "Now just push all the pain to the back of your mind, just for a second. Mephy, come here and put an enchantment on him, I don't want the offspring to die."

With a nod the Headmaster walked over and Rin let out a loud whimper. Pure fear in his gaze, as he stared up at the dominant demon and tried to back up. Griffin the first to direct his attention toward him, as the teen managed to push everything back for only a few seconds. Mephisto easily speaking in German and snapping his fingers, before a swirl of blue light circled around the pregnant teen and disappeared into his stomach. Just before the tears and sobbing came back full force, as Griffin held him close and tried to calm him. Soft gentle words leaving his lips, as Bon stared at the broken teen clinging to the demonic doctor and Mephisto stopped beside him.

"If you're wondering why he's like this, I'll tell you." The man spoke, as he looked over at his mate and the sobbing teen. "It's true we demons are born for one and only one mate, and we call them our true mates, but it's the moment we meet and have physical contact that the bond falls into place. We become the one thing the other cannot live without and we permanently connect with them emotionally. We become connected, and we instantly understand one another. When one is upset, angry, happy, in love, the other feels it; and if we lose our mate it's like we've lost everything. It's like having your heart, your reason for living, ripped out of your chest and leaving you with nothing. Nothing to hold onto, nothing to reach out for, you're left with this huge gaping empty hole that you may never be able to fill. For some they eventually move on and take on several lovers in their lifetime, and the majority fall prey to their emotions and commit suicide. But no matter what the opposite mate does, they'll never be reunited with their other half. Their mate has already died and moved on. If they were fully mated, if they had mating mark, then they would've been sent to Gehenna together; but Rin doesn't have that. He choose his love for you over the chance to be permanently bound to his true mate, and now he's suffering for it. He'll never find Nekoyoma again and he'll be left alone and empty for the rest of his life, till he either dies a natural death or ends his own life."

Pure silence filled the air, as Rin hysteric sobbing filled his ears and he stared at the utterly ruined demon. His whole body shaking uncontrollably and his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as he clung desperately to the pregnant doctor trying to calm him. Tears streaming down his face and his true mate's blood covering his cheek, as Bon felt his chest tighten and felt his feet move. The male instantly covering the fifteen feet between him and the broken teen, before he was right beside him and pulled Rin into his arms. The pregnant half-demon struggling against his grip as he continuously shouted out 'no' at him, and separate them. The pain only growing in the older's chest, before he yanked the other toward his chest and held him in a tight grip. The teen pressed against him and the older holding him close, as he gently kissed the top of his head and Griffin looked at him in surprise.

"Everything is going to be alright, Rin." The brunette n' blonde softly spoke, as he felt the teen trying to pull away from him once again. "I know you hate me, and you just lost the one person that loved you back, but I'm right here for you. I'll keep you safe and I'll protect you. I can't promise the world to you, and I can't fill the gap Nekoyoma left behind, but I'll do everything I can. I won't expect for you to except me back into your life, or ever look at me again, but just let me help you. Even if it's for a little while."

It was only then the trembling stopped and the teen shakily looked up at him. His eyes filled with tears and the skin around them puffed up and an angry red color, as a very soft smile appeared on the teen's face, before he fell limp in his arms. A shocked gasp leaving Griffin, as he quickly rushed over and looked at the unconscious teen. His chest gently rising and falling and a somewhat calm look on his face, as Bon held him close and closed his eyes. The teen swearing to himself in that very moment that no matter what happened, he'd never let the teen feel such pain again. Even if it killed him.

* * *

"How is he?" Bon asked, as he walked into the room with a bowl of cold water and cloth. His eyes instantly falling on Griffin, who was checking over the unconscious teen lying in a random bed they had picked in the abandoned dorms.

"He's unconscious for sure." Griffin spoke, as he opened his eyes and green eyes met his mocha brown ones. "But I can't barely feel him. It's almost like he's locked himself inside his own mind."

"Is that even possible?" Bon asked, as he set the bowl of water and cloth on the desk they had pulled beside the bed.

"Demons do it all the time to their victims." Mephisto spoke, as the brunette n' blonde looked at the headmaster. "Which means it's not impossible for a demon, even a half-demon, to pull themselves into their own minds and lock themselves there."

"Then how do we get him out?" Bon demanded, as Griffin shook his head.

"It's better if we leave him this way for awhile." The doctor spoke, as he place a hand over the teen's slightly bulging stomach and rubbed his fingers across it. "The offspring were put under a lot of strain when he broke down and we need them to heal from it, before we try and have him recover. Mephy put a few enchantments in him to keep him and the children healthy and feed without food, but it will only last for about a month. When that time is up we'll have to be ready for the worst. Rin will be broken emotionally beyond repair and it'll take everything we have to keep him together long enough to last through the last two months before the offspring are born. If we get that far it'll be a miracle, and from there on Rin will hopefully move on enough to care for the children; but few demons have been able to pull it off. I've had dozens of pregnant demons die before the children were born and dozens more after they were born. It'll take everything to keep the offspring alive."

"Speaking of them. How are they?" Bon hesitantly asked, as Griffin's eyes turned a deep red color. "What's wrong?

"One of them is dead."

* * *

Scarlett: *shaking a little* I'm afraid to say anything. This was my original plan for poor little Nekoyoma, but I'm afraid of the possible angry RinXNeko fans. So sathreal, hun. you know the drill. *runs off*

Akira: *frowns* wow, this fic just hit the lowest possible level it could go

*small moment of silence*

Akira: Forget it. If I know anything she's far from done. *tosses rough draft behind and walks out* I need a sandwich.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 20~

"Dead, what do you mean one of them is dead?" Bon demanded, pure shock in his tone.

"She couldn't handle Rin's grief over Nekoyoma." Griffin spoke, as he looked at the brunette n' blonde.

"She?"

"That's right, you were moved out before you found out the gender of the offspring." Griffin spoke softly, as he looked back at the unconscious teen. "Rin's carrying two boys and a girl. She was the one that was weak from the very start and wasn't getting enough nutrients. We were lucky for a while and we got them all healthy again, but she died the moment Rin broke down. She couldn't handle his pain, and there was no way I could've saved her. She was long gone before I even reached Rin. I didn't make it in time."

"Griffin-" The Headmaster started, before the doctor held up a hand to stop him.

"I know, Mephy. I won't blame myself again like I've done in the past, but it was my responsibility to watch after Rin's condition and I wasn't there when he needed a doctor the most. If I had made it only second before I could've saved her."

"So, what's going to happen to Rin?" Bon hesitantly spoke, as the doctor fisted the sweatpants he was wearing. "What'll happen when we tell him?"

"We'll probably get a similar response to when Nekoyoma died." The doctor spoke, as Mephisto conjured up a book and handed it to him. "For a mother demon to lose one of their children, or their only one, it's devastating. For starters, if it's the very first offspring it has the most impact. It's a crucial part of our mating seasons. Any mate to a dominant wants to get pregnant the first time and bare their mate's child. It's instinct and the moment we do we feel complete, but the moment we lose that first offspring is the moment we lose ourselves. We immediately blame ourselves and refuse our mates from there on out. We believe that we've failed them, and that we're not worthy of them."

"That's usually when we dominants have to be as supportive as we can." Mephisto spoke, as he helped his mate to his feet and gently kissed the doctor's forehead. "You already know my little angel has lost several offspring and he went through the same thing. He distanced himself from me and refused me on many occasions. It got to the point he wouldn't stay in the same room as me and that was when his mating season hit. He was vulnerable and I was the only one to protect him."

"Mephy kept me safe and we mated again, but I kept losing the offspring." Griffin spoke, as he looked at the teen. "And no matter how many times we tried I kept losing them. I wasn't strong enough and it came to the point I couldn't take it anymore. I left Japan and went to the American branch to try and recover from my loses. I found peace and became comfortable there. I put the past behind me and moved on with my life. It was only when Yukio called Scarlett and informed her of Rin's pregnancy was I forced to come back, but I don't regret it. I'm finally strong enough to carry an offspring and I'm doing my best for Mephy and Rin."

"So he'll most likely try and stay away from us?" Bon asked, as the doctor nodded. "And he'll stay away from me the most, because I'm the father."

"That'd be correct." Griffin spoke, as he pointed to the book. "That'll give you everything you'll need. I know you're getting tired of reading everything, but it takes to long to explain everything through. So it's best if you read that and call me if you have any questions."

A small nod was all the brunette n' blonde gave the pregnant doctor, before he looked over at the unconscious teen and felt his chest tighten. If anything, he wished he could pull the pregnant teen into his arms and take away all the pain, but Rin needed to rest. He needed time to himself and the boys had to heal, before he could get a chance to try and help the younger. I mean, sure he didn't know what love was, but he was pretty sure the feeling he had now was close enough to it. The overbearing urge to be close to the younger, to hold him close, to keep him safe, to make sure nothing like today ever happened again, and to make sure he never saw Rin like that again. If anything, he was positive this feeling was love, but he had to make sure before he rushed ahead and ruined what little the teen had left.

* * *

The harsh pattering of the shower filled the bathroom, as a soft groan echoed after and the teen leaned his head back. His mate gently caressing him, as his hands gently slid down his chest and to his hips. The hot water soaking them both to the bone, as he felt a kiss against his neck and a shiver ran through him. The mating mark on his neck sending bolts of pleasure through him, before he leaned back into his mate and smiled when his hands rubbed against his stomach. His pink hair now matted to his forehead and his tail gently swaying behind him, before Yukio pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist and nipped at his neck.

"Gentle." The older softly spoke, before he laughed at the slight frown he got from the younger and the brunette nuzzled his neck.

"I am being gentle." Yukio spoke, as his cerulean blue eyes meet the older's honey hued brown. "I'm so afraid I'll hurt you."

A small smile appeared on the older's face as he turned around in his mate's arms and gently kissed him. The kiss easily being returned, as the younger gently threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled him even closer. The passionate contact only lasting seconds, before the older pulled away and looked the exorcist right in the eyes.

"You'll never hurt me, Yukio. I'm sure of it." Shima spoke, as he gently cupped the younger's face. "You're my true mate. You were made for me. There's no way you'd ever cause me pain."

"But my mating season-" Yukio started, before the pink-haired incubus placed a finger over his lips.

"That was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to mate with you, but it's thanks to my demonic half we mated. When the baby is born I'll toughen myself up a lot more, so we won't have to worry about that ever again." The teen spoke, as he reached forward for a kiss and the younger stopped him.

"Again? What do you mean again? Shima, you could barely handle the first mating season. I don't want to put you through another one." Yukio spoke sternly, as the older frowned at him.

"Yukio, I'm a submissive demon. A submissive half-incubus. We are very rare, and very hard to find. And I would like to point out we are dying out. If anything, I want nothing more than to be your mate for eternity and bare as many children as I can."

"Shima, that's insane. You'll die if you keep getting pregnant. You need a year or two to recover. Griffin said-"

"I don't care what Griffin said. I want to bare your children, and I will damn well do it."

"Renzou-"

"Don't you Renzou me, Yukio Okumura." The pink-haired teen sternly spoke, as he stepped out of his mate's arms and glared at him. "I love you, I mated with you, but there is no way you're taking away my right to bare children. I want us to live happily together for the rest of our lives and surrounded my kids."

"And we will." Yukio spoke, as he grabbed the older's hands and pulled him close. "But I'll never forgive myself if I overwhelm you and you die. Yes we'll be sent to Gehenna together, but the children won't and they need us both to protect them. So please, just take this a step at a time. Let's get you through this pregnancy and healthy again, before you try and carry another. Besides, my mating season won't come up for another three years."

"But you jump started mine." The teen spoke softly, before the younger's eyes widened. "I'm an incubus, Yukio. We're in an eternal mating cycle. We can mate and bare children any time we want. It's our only safe fail system to reproduce."

"Shima-"

"Then promise me! Promise me we'll at least have two children." Shima demanded, as he grabbed the younger's shoulders and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Please, I want to be a mother so bad and I want to give you the only thing I can. I want to give you children you'll be proud of, children you'll love."

A moment of silence echoed around them, as the younger gave him a sad look. Pure worry in his gaze, as he reached out and cupped the older's face. It only taking moments, before he was pulled into a soft kiss and cerulean blue eyes meet honey brown.

"You don't have to give me children, Renzou. You've already given me the most magnificent gift any mate could have."

"Wh-what's that?" Shima demanded, as a soft smile appeared on the younger's lips.

"You've given me you."

* * *

"We're what?" Yukio demanded, as he stared at the teen sitting across from him and picking at his half-eaten snack.

"W-We're meeting my brothers today for lunch." The pink-haired teen nervously spoke, as his tail nervously swayed behind them. "I thought it'd be best if we could tell them I'm pregnant now, instead of later when it gets too obvious. If we wait too long Kinzou-nii and Juzo-nii will be really mad."

"But why didn't you tell me you set it up for today? We could've planned this out."

"That's just the thing. You see-"

"Renzou! Where the hell are yah?" Kinzou's voice called out, as the pink-haired teen flinched and Yukio's eyes widened.

"You already brought them here?" Yukio hissed, as the older immediately looked at his plate.

"They found out I stopped going to Cram School. What else was I supposed to do?" Shima demanded, as he quickly stood up and walked to the entryway into the dinning room. "We're in here Kinzou-nii, Juzo-nii!"

"Shima-!"

"Just trust me." The older spoke, as he quickly stepped into the room to avoid a swift kick to the head Kinzou always gave him and Yukio growled. "Kinzou-nii, I told you to quit doing that!"

"Hey, how the hell did you dodge that?" The blond brother demanded, as he got up and rubbed his head where he hit the wall. "You've never been able to dodge my attacks till now."

"Maybe Renzou finally got smart enough to read your attacks." Juzo spoke, as the dark-haired male walked past the younger brother and into the room. "Yukio Okumura I presume?"

"Yes." The brunette calmly spoke the minute his mate walked over and stood beside his chair. "You want to sit down?"

"I'd like that. Kinzou, get over here and sit your ass down."

A small grumble left the blonde as he lumbered his way over to the table and sat on the other side with the oldest Shima brother. Shima hesitantly sitting beside his mate, as Yukio grabbed his hand to keep him calm and gently rubbed his finger against the skin.

"So, I'd like to get straight to the point. Why hasn't Renzou been going to school?" Juzo immediately demanded, as the younger flinched and bit his lip. "If it's his powers again, he's more suited to come home and relax till he's in full control."

"To be blunt, this has nothing to do with his powers." Yukio spoke, as the oldest looked at his skeptically.

"Then why is our brother missing school, Okumura?"

"I-I'm pregnant." Shima suddenly forced out, as both older brothers fell silent and stared at him in shock. "Y-Yukio's my mate."

"To be exact, as you're already aware, I was looking for a potential mate." Yukio spoke, as the two older males looked at him. "And Renzou was one of them. We spent a three months together to get close to one another. Nothing more than dating, spending time with one another, and being beside each other; but recently I had my mating season. My doctor told me a week prior that I should pick a mate from the ones I had met, and Renzou volunteered himself before I tried to even decide-"

"That's impossible! If anything he should've asked us if it was alright!" Kinzou suddenly spoke, as the pink-haired teen flinched and the brunette quickly used his tail to pull the chair close and pull the older into his arms. "We never gave either of you an okay for this! Renzou, you know the rules we set up the moment you came into you demonic inheritance!"

"B-but I love Yukio." The teen softly spoke, as the teen beside him held him closer. "He's my true mate. We belong together."

"The least you could've done is told us what the hell was going on!" Kinzou practically yelled, before the oldest raised his hand and the blonde fell silent.

"J-juzo-nii, I did mean to break the rules. I just-"

"Renzou, Kinzou is right. We made rules about this and you broke them." The dark-haired male spoke, as the youngest's eyes immediately fell to his lap. "You swore you'd only take on a mate when we had already okayed them and gave you permission. Your powers are unstable, they're changing all the time, and for all you know Okumura could be under one of your spells your body casts at random."

"H-he's not under a spell. He's my mate, I can't charm my true mate."

"Renzou, don't argue."

"B-But I love him. I can't let him go!" The pink-haired teen spoke, as he suddenly wrapped his arms around the younger and squeezed his eyes shut. "H-he's my mate, and I'm carrying his child. If I leave the baby will die, and I don't want to lose the baby."

A harsh sigh filled the room, as the eldest Shima brother rubbed his temples and cast his eyes to the table. A troubled and angered look in his eyes, as Kinzou glared at the younger exorcist and tightly gripped the fabric of his pants. Pure hatred flaring off both brothers, as Yukio looked down at the nearly shaking teen at his side and gently ruffled his hair. The move gaining he older's attention, as honey eyes gazed up at him and tears welled up in them. Something that caused the younger's heart to break, as he pulled him toward him and gently kissed him. Both brothers instantly watching the two of them, as Kinzou's glare deepened and Juzo's eye's turned darker.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give him back." Yukio spoke, as the half-incubus's eyes widened. "I promised Shima I'd never hurt him, and to give him back would only shatter him to pieces. He needs me, just as much as I need him, and I can't let him go. Not after we've already mated and he's gotten pregnant. Shima's my responsibility now, and I'll do everything in my power to keep him healthy and happy for the rest of his life. I'll give him everything. My heart, my body, my soul. All of me is his, and whatever he needs I'll give him. If he demands for my heart, I'll rip it right out of my chest and give it to him. My body, he can take as much as he wants and I'll never ask for anything in return. My soul, well, he already has it. And all I need is his love in return, which he's already given me so much of I feel as if I'll burst at the seams."

"Y-Yukio." Were the only words to come out of the pink-haired teen's mouth, before he burst into tears and buried his face into the younger's chest. "Don't you ever leave me. I don't think I'd ever live without you."

"Neither would I, Renzou." The younger softly spoke, as he held his mate tightly to his chest.

"Fine." Juzo finally spoke, as he stood up and the two teens looked up at him. "We'll leave Renzou in your care, but the moment everything falls apart he comes home. Mate or not, he's still our brother and he deserves a place he'll always be loved at."

"Fine." Yukio easily agreed, as Kinzou got up as well and quickly followed the older toward the door. "But you won't win that easily."

"We'll see about that, Okumura. You're both half-demons and Renzou has been through plenty of pain before this. It'll only be a matter of time before it all comes crumbling down."

* * *

Scarlett: *walks in with blood all over shirt* Hey guys

Akira: *stares at in shock* What the fuck happened to you?

Scarlett: A Nekoyoma fan repeativly stabbed me in the chest and the announed we had the same matching hole, when they failed to realize I said Nekoyoma was stabbed in the stomach; not the chest. People need to read carefully.

Akira: *points to blood* I think you should be worrying about that first

Scarlett: *frowns* and I'd like to remind you that Im a powerful demon and I heal fast. Damn shit is already closed up.

Akira: *blinks and then goes back to book* Whatever

Scarlett: Anyway, got more chapters hidden in storage for yah. And I'll be posting them periodically throught today and the weekend. We'll be finding out the name of the now dead baby girl later...and my cute little fans. *frowns slightly* I would like to point out that my OC for the twins are guys, so she wasn't meant to live. NO violence in your review, thank you. *bows* sathreal, hun, you know the drill.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

sathreal's Request

Mpreg

BonXRin

Chapter 21~

"Suguro, can you carry Rin outside to get some fresh air. I need to change the sheets!" Griffin called out, as the brunette n' blonde stiffened in his seat and looked toward the door.

"Can't Mephisto carry him out?" Bon called out, as he tightly gripped the book in his hand.

"Mephy's a strong dominant demon, he'll scare him!" Griffin spoke from the stairs, as the teen let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

The brunette n' blonde forcing himself out of his seat and out of the cafeteria, just as Blackie shot him a death glare. One that teen wasn't surprised he had received, as he headed for the stairs and shoved his hands in his pockets. As of this very day it had been two weeks since Rin had fallen unconscious after Nekoyoma's death. A death the older demons took seriously the moment Rin had been situated and comfortable. It had only been a few hours later that both Griffin and Mephisto bought a very nice tombstone and had a short and small funeral for the male. One that Rin would've probably wanted to go to if he had been awake, and one Bon had gone to just to pass time.

If anything he wanted to hear what Nekoyoma's personal friends said about him. He wanted to hear what had made him a perfect mate for Rin, and a dependable partner. And the moment the head of the American Branch stood up in front of them and started her speech he had realized just how dedicated Nekoyoma had been to Rin. The male had given up his job at the American Branch, given up his job up as an exorcist trainee, and devoted himself to caring for the pregnant teen. He had been in constant contact with his friends back home and had spent most of his day cooking for the younger and caring for him in ways not even the brunette n' blonde could've done with his job as an exorcist in the way. To them, his friends, colleagues, and battling partners, the male had been a perfect mate; a perfect man and every time Bon thought about it he realized his own flaws. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't devoted, and he couldn't cook for shit. If anything, Nekoyoma had been everything the brunette n' blonde wasn't and that's what pissed him off. Here he was, sitting around reading demonic mating books and pregnancy books with little to no experience in the field and no clue on what he should be doing.

Even if Griffin had explained everything to him, even if the doctor taught him how to be a good enough mate. Good enough wasn't perfect, and that's what the brunette n' blonde needed to be if he was going to help Rin recover when he woke up. The teen was going to need him more than ever, even if he hated him, and the teen wanted to be the only one needed to depend on. Now and forever.

"Where do you want me to take him?" Bon asked, as he walked into the room they had been keeping the unconscious teen in.

"Just outside for some fresh air." Griffin spoke, as he gave him a small smile. "You don't have to go very far. You can stay on the front steps if that makes it easier. I just want him to get some fresh air, after being cooped up in here for two weeks."

"Fine." The teen spoke, as he walked over to the bed and ignored Griffin's somewhat worried face.

The brunette n' blonde stopping beside his classmate's bedside, before he gently slid his arms under him and carefully lifted him into his arms. Rin easily fitting against him, as he remained unresponsive and the teen headed for the door. The doctor watching him head out into the hall, before Bon headed for the stairs and down them with ease. The exorcist kicking the front door open and carefully tapping it closed behind him before he sat down the front steps and held the teen close. A gentle breeze blowing past them, as the pregnant demon's hair blew into his face and rested against his forehead. The older carefully brushing the bangs out of his face and to the side, before he gently smiled at the peaceful look on his face and instantly lost that very smile the moment he realized that look wasn't for him.

Never in a million years would Rin ever show him such a nice and calm look. Even in if he was unconscious. If anything, the teen was probably trapped inside his mind and surrounded with memories of his dead mate. Something even the brunette n' blonde would do in his situation, if it wasn't for the fact he was human. Yet he'd do anything to wake Rin up from his slumber. To be able to hold him close and take the pain away, to ease his fears and keep him safe. Yet he knew he'd never be able to, not with all the pain he had already caused the younger. Ever since he had walked out of the abandoned dorms buildings the night Rin confessed to him, that was the very night he had lost Rin completely. If anything he should've gone after the teen. Ran up the stairs and pulled him into his arms, held him close and told him he loved him. Yet, even if he had he wouldn't be sure of his feelings like he was right now.

To be holding the pregnant demon in his arms, to feel the touch of his skin, see the very look of peace on his face; it put him at ease. It kept him calm, and kept him relaxed. Yet to know he was unconscious, practically dead to the world, it terrified him. Tore him to pieces, scratched at his insides, and made him wish he could pull the teen into reality and keep him close. To tell the teen he was here for him, he was there to protect him, that he was safe and loved. And not with a pity filled love, not the one-night stand kind of love; it was the true pure love that nothing in the world could change. Not even the fact that the mother of his children was unconscious, locked in his own mind, and emotionally unstable to the point he could kill himself. No, none of that mattered. It was only the fact that Rin was here, with him at this very moment that kept him at slight ease. Kept him calm in the moment, and kept his mind off everything else he should be worrying about. Like the mission he had tonight, and the mating and pregnancy books he still had to read. No, if anything Rin was the most important thing at this moment and he always would be.

* * *

A soft relaxed sigh left the pink-haired half-incubus, as he leaned against his mate and a soft breeze past them. The rush of air blowing his bangs out of his face and to the side, as Yukio held him closer and they gazed up at the clouds. The sun out and the air warm, as the teen cuddled into his mate's chest and Yukio looked down at him. A soft smile on his face, as he gently rubbed the older's stomach and got a smile out of him. Every time they found a spare moment to relax and be close to one another that very action was the one he always got. His mate's fingers rubbing against his stomach and his energy gently blanketing their child for protection always seemed to make him the happiest submissive in the world. And if anything he wanted the pregnancy to go perfectly.

Ever since his brother's visited the older had been very conscious of everything he did. He watched what he ate, how much he ate, if it was healthy, if it would hurt the baby. The endless possibilities rushed on and the more he thought about it the more it made him feel uneasy. Ever since he was a child and came into his demonic inheritance he had a very weak body. He had gotten sick easy, bruised easy, and broke bones on more than one occasion. Things that made him worry, as he felt Yukio hold him close to calm his nervous emotions and closed his eyes. If anything, we wanted to be strong. He wanted to be strong enough for the baby, strong enough for his mate, but he knew it wasn't possible. Male incubuses were weak and specialized in charming and seducing their ways in and out of situations. For him to be carrying a child was rare and would be even rarer if he kept it alive long enough to be born. If anything he was worthless more than he was a gift for the younger. He was nothing more than a burden, would always be, and he was nothing more than a cute little submissive his mate could show off to the other exorcists. Not that Yukio would ever do that to him, but if anything that was all he was good for.

Yet Yukio, his mate, was perfect. He was smart, skilled at his job as a exorcist, could cook some of the most delicious simplest dishes, could take care of him under any situation, and was great in bed. Things that put him to utter shame and made him look like a weak and pathetic demon. The kind of demon he really was and always would be.

"What's on your mind?" Yukio softly spoke, as the pink-haired teen opened his eyes and looked up at his mate to find worry cerulean blue eyes gazing down at him. "You're emotions are coming at me in harsh waves. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing." The older mumbled, as he cuddled into his mate's chest and felt Yukio run his fingers through the half-incubus's hair.

"If you're worried about it, it isn't nothing." Yukio pointed out, as his fingers rubbed against one of the small horns on his head and buried his face into his hair. "Tell me what your thinking, Renzou."

A small moment of silence passed between them, as another breeze blew past and the grass around them swayed side to side. The older picking at the blades of grass in front of him, as he chewed on his bottom lip and tried to figure out the best way to put his thoughts into words. Although at this point it didn't really matter. One way or another Yukio wasn't going to let this slide and whatever was on his mind was going to be said even if it came out awkward in the end. Yet, he knew Yukio would understand him, he always knew what he really meant.

"I'm not good enough for you." The pink-haired teen finally forced out, as the brunette looked at him in worry and stopped running his fingers through the older's hair. "I'll never be good enough for you. I'm a weak demon. I was born that way and I'll never be strong enough to stand by your side. I have a weak immune system and I get sick easy. It'll be a miracle for the baby to survive through the first trimester let alone till it's born. And you're perfect. You good at everything you do and I'm the screw up. You've got the title as a lower second class exorcist and I'm a worthless page who can't even use a hymn, because they give me headaches and if I use the wrong one I could end up killing myself. I'll never be good enough for you. Even if we are together for eternity."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Yukio calmly asked, as he sat up a little and looked down at him. A soft bright smile on his face, as he gently ran his fingers through the older's hair once again and looked out toward the grass ahead of them. "You have nothing to worry about Renzou. No matter what I'll always be here for you. Even if I have to fight my way through a mission to get back to you I will. You're the most precious thing to me and nothing will change that."

With a soft thud, the younger flopped back down onto the grass and pulled the older close. His arms tightly wrapped around his waist and his tail intertwining with his, as a small blush crept across his face and he looked at his mate.

"And no matter what you say, you're a strong incubus Renzou. No submissive demon would have the strength and courage to stand up against their own brothers and win the right to stay here with me. If anything you aren't weak. You're the strongest incubus I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Really?" The pink-haired teen asked, as he got a small nod.

"Really." Yukio spoke, as he gave his mate a gentle smile.

It was then a soft breeze blew past him and the older's worried drifted off along with it. His mind at ease and a smile on his face, as he buried his face into the younger's chest and felt his mate's fingers rub against his stomach. If anything, he knew he could do this. Because he wasn't alone.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hey, guys! Here's the new chapter you guys! Hope you enjoy! I'll post one later tonight, cause I'm going home for the weekend and I can't post one on the drive home. So please enjoy

Akira: *looks at two reviews* well, no one has killed you yet

Scarlett: *shrugs* it's always a plus, yet there are times where you can't avoid it. Fans are fans and they will get upset and crazy

Akira: *frowns* like you do

Scarlett: *smacks him the back of the head* shut it, you know what I mean. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter! There will be another later tonight! sathreal, hun, you know the drill!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

sathreal's Request

Mpreg

BonXRin

Chapter 22~

"It's almost time." Came the soft sigh, as the brunette n' blonde slumped into the chair beside the unconscious teen and ran his fingers through his hair.

Lying in bed and still practically dead to the world was none other than Rin. The teen sleeping peacefully against the white sheets, as his breathing came out in calm breaths. Something he knew wouldn't last very long. Today was the day Rin was going to wake up. Well, at exactly two o'clock in the afternoon thanks to the demonic doctor's calculations, but Bon could care less. Here he was, at exactly one fifty-five practically waiting to pull his hair out of his skull and let out every curse word in the book. Yet for once he was calm both eternally and externally. Something that took him by slight surprise and seemed to make this a little easier to take. I mean, it wasn't like he was killing anybody. Well, he could probably take that one back. If anything he knew Rin was going to be devastated the moment he told him their baby girl was dead. Something Griffin had insisted he tell the pregnant half-demon himself, granted he was the father. I mean, sure he wouldn't have minded telling the teen in the first place, but after seeing Rin when Nekoyoma died he was afraid to even breath a word about their dead child. He knew Rin was going to be heart broken and he already knew the teen barely had anything left of a heart to break, himself being the one to break the younger's heart the first time around.

"You ready, Suguro? We've got a minute left." Griffin suddenly spoke, as the brunette n' blonde was torn out of his thoughts and looked at the pregnant doctor standing beside him with his mate behind him.

"Yeah." Came the teen's mumble, as he looked over at the teen lying on the bed.

The digital clock on the table striking two o'clock, before the swirl of blue light from a month ago lit up in the younger's stomach and a sparkle of blue light exploded into dust. The pregnant doctor placing a hand over the teen's stomach for a moment, before he looked over at his mate and gave him a nod. The Headmaster giving him a side-glance, before he walked over to the unconscious teen and place a gloved hand over his forehead. A ramble of German words filling the room, before he pulled his hand away and gave the exorcist a nod.

"He'll wake up in a minute or two." Mephisto announced, as he pulled the pregnant doctor close to him and gave his mate a small smile. "We'll leave you two alone for awhile so you can break the news to him. I'll even put a new enchantment on him to protect the twins."

With a flip of the wrist another new enchantment as placed on the still unconscious teen, before he left the room with his mate. The door closing behind them, before Bon let out a harsh sigh and ran a hand through his hair. His mind racing with all the information he had managed to cram in it for the past month, as he tried to put his thoughts straight enough to focus on the present. A soft groan reaching his ears pulling him back to reality, as the male quickly got out of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed next to the pregnant teen. His stomach in knots, as he gently grasped the teen's hand and bit his lower lip. The urge to speak clawing at his insides, as he forced his words back and watched the younger struggle to wake up.

It only taking moments, before bright blue eyes opened and tiredly scanned the room. It obvious the younger's eyes hadn't adjusted, as his gaze swept past him the first time around and made it's way back. The second time around causing the younger to pause, as he stared up at him in mild surprise. Bright blue eyes looking at him in confusion, till he looked around the room in search for something and reality seemed to crash down on him. Tears welling up in his eyes and a sob escaping his throat, as he placed a hand over his mouth and Bon felt his chest contract. It obvious the younger's mind caught up with him enough to remember his mate was dead, as Bon gently squeezed his hand and the teen looked up at him. Pure pain and sorrow in his eyes, as the older leaned over and wrapped his free arm around the younger.

The pregnant half-demon instantly clinging to his shirt and refusing to let go, as he buried his face into his shirt and sobbed into his chest. His whole body shaking and his tail wrapped around his stomach to reassure him the children were safe, as Bon roughly bit his lip and held back the truth so the younger could let out his emotions now instead of twice as hard later.

"I-Is he really gone?" Came Rin's weak voice, as Bon gave him a nod and looked down at the teen's tear filled eyes.

"He died protecting you, just like any true mate would do." Bon spoke, as the younger's eyes filled up with more tears. "Mephisto and Griffin held a funeral for him while you were unconscious. If you want, I'll take you there sometime."

"I-I'd like that." Rin spoke, as he tried to wipe the tears away and more replaced them. "He was a perfect mate. I-I should've treated him better."

"You treated him fine, Rin. It was me that treated you horribly." The older spoke, as bright blue teary filled eyes gazed up at him. "If anything you deserve Nekoyoma more than you deserve me. I should've been the one to die that day."

"No, you're wrong!" Rin suddenly spoke in a worried tone, as he gazed up at in pure fear. "You deserve to live! There's no reason for you to die, you-"

"If I had died that day you wouldn't have lost her." Bon spoke, as he let go of the demon's hand and tightly wrapped his arms around the younger. "It's my fault I wasn't smart enough to take care of you in the first place."

"Lost her? Bon, what are you talking about?" Rin asked, as he looked up at the older in slightly confusion. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"One of the children died the moment you broke down after Nekoyoma died. She couldn't take your pain. I'm so sorry, Rin. She didn't survive."

In the moments after the room fell dead silent. The air still and cold, as the older held the teen tightly against him and buried his face into the younger's hair. The teen silently waiting for the yelling and screaming that never came, as he slowly moved back to look at the younger and froze. Pure raw pain reflected in the younger's eyes, as silent tears ran down his face and his body harshly shook. Pain that clearly made Nekoyoma's death seem like child's play, as Bon pulled the younger close and held him close. Something close to pure lifelessness in Rin's eyes, as the older tried to will his brain to search through every book he read and come up with something to say. Nothing but useless words filling his head, as he let out a mental curse and looked down at the teen slowly falling apart internally in his arms. His instincts acting before his brain, as he brushed the bangs out of the younger's face and tilted the teen's head up so their eyes met.

"Rin, everything is going to be alright." Bon calmly spoke, as the younger's eyes closed and he got a violent shake of the head. "We'll work through this together. We'll take one step at a time."

"S-She's dead." Rin softly spoke, as he dug his fingers into his slightly swollen stomach. "S-she's gone. M-my little baby girl."

"I know." Bon replied, as he held the teen close and ran his fingers through the soft midnight blue locks. "I'm so sorry, Rin."

"M-my little baby girl." Were the only words to come out of the teen's mouth, before he broke down in the older's arms.

Harsh sobs wracking his entire body, as he sobbed into the older's chest and fisted his shirt. His fingers practically clawing at his stomach, as the older carefully pulled the younger's hands away from his stomach and pressed their bodies together to prevent further harm to the teen's stomach. The younger's sobbing filling and echoing through the entire room, as the older pulled the pregnant teen into his lap and held him as close as he could. Soft mumbling leaving the younger's lips as he continued to mourn over the dead child and the older tightly closed his eyes. The older letting a few tears escape his eyes, as he took a moment to morn over the death of their child along with the younger and let everything out. Rin's sobbing softening greatly, as the older gently titled the younger's chin up and looked down at the teen's tired and sorrow filled eyes.

"A-are the boys alright?" Rin weakly asked, as the brunette n' blonde gave him a nod and a very short sigh of relief left him.

"If it makes it any better, I'll buy her a little tombstone and we can bury her after you give birth to the twins." Bon softly spoke, as he held the younger close. "Griffin said you'll have to have a C-section and he'll be able to get her out as well."

"I'd really like that." The younger spoke, as he grip tightened on the older's shirt.

"Do you want to name her?" Bon asked, as he gently ran his fingers through the teen's hair. "So I know what to put on her stone."

"Isabella." The pregnant teen spoke without a moment of hesitation, as the exhaustion finally crashed over him and his eyes started to fall closed. "Isabella Yuki Okumura."

* * *

"I've been wondering. Where are we?" Shima suddenly asked, as he leaned his head against the arm of the couch and looked at his mate sitting in his armchair not even five feet from him and a book in his hands.

"What do you mean?" The male asked, as he looked up from the book he was reading and his eyes met the older's.

"Where are we?" The teen repeated again, as he turned over on the couch and sat up with his legs crossed against his lap. "I mean, where did you find this house? Where did you get the money for it? Where exactly are we in the world?"

"We're in America." Yukio spoke, as he glanced down at his book and turned the page as the older stared at him in shock. "It was Mephisto's idea to leave Japan for your pregnancy and find a nice quiet place for you to relax in. He found this place for us and I bought it with the money I've been saving up."

"We're in America." The pink-haired teen repeated, as he ran a hand through his hair and felt his chest tighten. "Is that even legal?"

"The Head of the American Branch owed the Headmaster for something and she gave us passports and green cards." Yukio spoke, as he got up from his seat and settled down next to the older to wrap his arms around the teen's waist. "So you've got nothing to worry about. We're safe here."

"Are you sure?" The pink-haired teen asked, as he got a nod. "Sorry. I don't mean to be panicky."

"You have all the right to be, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he gave the teen a smile and gently kissed the mating mark on his neck. "It's an instinct for you to try and protect the baby, and it's my job to protect the both of you."

"I know. I just can't help but worry. I'm so afraid I'll lose the baby."

"You won't Renzou." Yukio spoke softly, as he gave the teen a smile and gently kissed his forehead as he pulled him closer. "Just trust me and depend on me. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Scarlett: Hey my cute little fans! I finally got home and remembered to post this chapter! So enjoy! I'm off to bed! More posts tomorrow! and sathreal, you know the drill.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 23~

"So he named her Isabella?" Griffin asked, as the brunette n' blonde gave the doctor a nod. "That's such a beautiful name."

"Her full name is Isabella Yuki Okumura." Bon spoke, as he fiddled with the pencil in his hand and frowned down at the horrible sketches on the pad of paper in front of him.

"Even more beautiful. Don't you think, Mephy?" The doctor asked, as he looked behind him at his mate. "We should buy her a nice pretty tombstone like we did with Nekoyoma."

"No. She's my child and I'll buy her tombstone." Bon almost growled, as the doctor jumped in his seat and stared at the teen in surprise as he glared down at the sketches in front of him. "If only I knew where Yukio ran off with Shima. Then maybe I'd be getting somewhere with the design."

"They can't be that bad." Griffin spoke, as he took the pad from the teen and his eyes widened the moment he saw the sketches. "I've been proved wrong."

"Give me that!" The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he took it out of the doctor's hands and tore the sheet off so he could crumple it into a ball. "I don't need you criticizing my art work."

A small disapproving pout appeared on the young doctor's lips, as the brunette n' blonde threw the crumpled paper toward the trashcan. The Headmaster easily catching it just before it fell in, before he uncrumpled it and looked at the horribly drawn sketches.

"Oi, don't look at those!" Bon demanded, as he got out of his chair and something was thrown at him.

The exorcist just barely catching the object in his hands, before he opened them and looked down to see a little golden key resting in his palm. A confused look immediately falling over the teen's face before the Headmaster handed him back his drawing and gestured to the door across from the dorm cafeteria.

"Go ahead and visit him then." The male spoke, as the brunette n' blonde looked at him in surprise and looked down at the key in his hand. "That key will take you to Okumura and Shima's home."

"Wait, they have a house?"

"A lot has changed since you abandoned the elder Okumura twin, Suguro." The Headmaster teased, as the teen glared at him. "And you better hurry. The time zones are completely different."

"Fine." Bon grumbled, as he grabbed his sketches and the pad he was working on before he headed for the door. "Griffin, text me when Rin wakes up so I can attempt to make him breakfast."

"I will." The doctor happily spoke, as he gave the teen a smile and Bon walked out of the room.

The teen stopping in front of the door across the hall, before he put the key in the lock and tuned it. A small click telling him the portal opened, before he pulled the door open and took the key back. The brunette n' blonde walking through the door without a single bit of hesitation, as he walked into a small hallway and his shoes hit hardwood floors. The smell of flowers and fresh water reaching him, as he closed the door behind him and footsteps came from his right. A small growl reaching his ears, before he turned and saw Yukio standing at the end of the hall. The growl instantly being cut short, as he frowned at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Suguro, may I ask what you are doing here and how you got a key to this place?" Yukio seemed to calmly demand, as another pair of footsteps came from behind him and Shima came into view. "Renzou, I told you to wait till I called for you."

"Its just Bon, Yukio. You have nothing to worry about." Shima spoke, as he walked over to the younger twin and gently kissed his cheek. "Besides, if Bon's here he needs help. So stop being rude."

"Fine."

"Anyway, what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Shima spoke, as Yukio protectively wrapped his arms around the pink-haired teen's waist and held him close.

A small moment of silence passed between them, as the brunette n' blonde watched the two interact with one another. It obvious neither of them had been informed of anything that had happened, as Bon ran a hand through his hair and let out a harsh sigh. A worried look immediately appearing on Shima's face, as the teen looked at the two and shoved his free hand into his pocket.

"I think it'd be best if we sat down." Bon spoke, as the two looked at him in confusion. "I've got a lot to tell you."

"Uh, sure. Come on in." Shima quickly spoke, as he grabbed Yukio's hand and led the three of them to the living room.

The room painted a sandy white and the furniture a soft ivory color. Sea foam throw pillows and a blanket on the couch, as deep oak wood dominated the flooring and was covered with a small white carpet. A black coffee table with a piece of glass as the table top sitting between the ivory couch and the armchair, as Yukio immediately sat in the armchair and had Shima sit in his lap. It more than obvious the couch was were he was sitting, as the teen sat on the piece of furniture and set the sketch pad and half crumpled paper in his lap.

"Where do you want me to start?" The brunette n' blonde asked without thinking.

"From the beginning, obviously." Yukio frowned, before Shima elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch, Renzou."

"Be nice, Yukio." The older scolded the younger, as he got a smile and a soft kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead, Bon."

"Well, I guess I can start with a while after I became an exorcist." Bon spoke, as he leaned back into the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "You see, Nekoyoma was spending time with Rin when I wasn't there so he wouldn't get lonely. Apparently his body was so used to me being there that when we separated he had a little trouble. So Nekoyoma started spending some quality time with Rin while I was at school and out on missions. I came home one day and Nekoyoma announced he was heading out for the night and left me with Rin. We ate the dinner Nekoyoma cooked and Rin started asking me if I liked him. I took it the wrong way at first and thought he meant like friends, but I was wrong. It turns out he loved me and when I didn't say anything he ran out of the room before I could come up with a decent answer."

"You told me and Nina that at school." Shima spoke, as Bon nodded.

"Turns out I ended up hurting Rin pretty badly emotionally. I came back the next day with Rin practically on top of Nekoyoma and trying to get his fruit back. In a matter of twelve hours they got so close and it bothered me. So I took out my anger on him for that and how badly my mission had gone. Nekoyoma got angry and Rin eventually solved the problem all together. He had me moved out of the abandoned dorms and back to the boy's dorms.

It was over the next month I saw how much closer they got, him and Nekoyoma. I had only seen them by coincidence or by a quick glance, but Rin was glue to him. He always had a smile on his face, and he was happy. It was about a month ago that I had taken a quick run through the park and ran into them. We had a quick conversation, before Rin dragged Nekoyoma off and I went back to my run. It wasn't even ten minutes later did Nekoyoma come running toward me with Rin in his arms and a huge winged hellhound pursuing them. It had caught the children's scent and came after Rin. Nekoyoma handed Rin over to me, after I failed to immobilize the thing, and told me to take care of him. He fought the thing all by himself and he didn't make it."

A soft gasp left the pink-haired teen, as the younger twin held the half-incubus close and gently nuzzled his neck. Nothing but pure empathy and worry in his best friend's eyes, as Bon looked down at the half crumpled paper in his lap and tried to smooth it over.

"He was stabbed through the stomach, before he killed the hellhound and he died with Rin beside him." Bon spoke, as he felt his chest tighten the moment the memory of the pregnant teen in tears flashed through his mind. "Rin lost it at that point and broke down. He was an utter mess and Griffin and Mephisto appeared not long after. The Headmaster put an enchantment on Rin to keep the children safe from Rin's overbearing emotions, but it was too late. One of the children died before Griffin even got to Rin. She couldn't bare his pain over Nekoyoma's death and she died instantly."

"H-how is Rin-chan holding up?" Shima shakily spoke, it obvious he was trying to keep the tears from rolling down his face.

"He fell unconscious for a month after Nekoyoma died and he broke down when I told him after he woke up. He ended up falling asleep not long after and it'll be awhile before he wakes up again."

"You said the baby was a girl. Did Nii-san figure out the gender of the children?" Yukio asked, as Bon nodded.

"Two boys and a girl." Bon spoke, as Yukio gave him a small nod. "We lost the girl."

"Will Rin-chan be alright?" Shima asked, as Bon let out a small sigh.

"I honestly won't know till he wakes up again." Bon spoke, as he rubbed one of his eyes. "It's the first baby he's lost and he's going to be devastated. There's even a chance he won't come near me at all, because I'm the father and he thinks he failed as the mother of our children. There is a small chance he'll fall into a small form of depression, but the odds are very small. I'll just have to wait till he wakes up."

"And how are you two going to deal with her death?" Yukio asked, as the brunette n' blonde looked at the younger Okumura twin.

"We're going to bury her." Bon spoke, as he smoothed out the paper in his lap a little more. "Griffin said he'd be able to get her body out of Rin when he gives birth to the boys. Rin will have to have a C-section and that's when he'll get her out. Rin's already named her as well."

With a slightly shaking hand the teen handed the wrinkled paper to the pair. Shima the one to reach out and take the paper, before he looked down at it and read the name at the top.

"Isabella Yuki Okumura." The teen spoke aloud, as a soft smile appeared on his face. "Its such a beautiful name for her."

"That's what Griffin said." Bon nervously spoke, as he rubbed the back of his head. "As you can see below her name I tried to make a design for the tombstone, but I can't draw very well. I told Rin I'd buy her a tombstone, but there's no way I can go get one engraved with a horrible drawing like that."

A smile spread across the half-incubus's face, as he looked over the brunette n' blonde's sketches. Just before he looked at him and held out his hand.

"I'll need a piece of paper and a pencil." Shima announced, as Bon gave his best friend a relieved look. "Let's give her a beautiful design to match her name."

* * *

It was with a harsh gasp, that the pregnant teen was shoved face first into reality and his eyes opened. The blood and ice blue eyes disappearing from his mind almost instantly, as he found himself back in his bedroom and the door slightly ajar. His eyes sweeping across the room, before Rin tightly wrapped his arms around his stomach and closed his eyes. An image of Nekoyoma speaking to him one last time flashing through his mind, before tears filled his eyes and he clutched his stomach. The thought of his true mate's death coupled with Isabella's only making his pain worse, as he buried his face into the pillow beside him and barely heard the door open. Footsteps coming toward him, before a hand was gently set on top of his head and the teen managed to unbury his head and look up.

The teen finding Bon standing beside the bed and a slightly worried look on his face, as he knelt down beside the bed and ran his fingers through the teen's hair. An action that always seemed to calm him, as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch. A small smile appearing on the older's face, before he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of the teen's face.

"I went to see Shima and Yukio today." Bon spoke, as he gave him a small smile and wiped the tears from his face. "It seems like you and Griffin aren't the only ones pregnant now."

"Shima's pregnant?" Rin softly asked, as Bon gave him a nod.

"He's worried he'll lose the baby, since he's a male incubus, but him and Yukio are happy." Bon spoke, as he fingers the piece of paper in his free hand. "I told them everything that happened, and Shima helped me with the design for Isabella's tombstone. I wanted you to look at it before I put the order in for it."

In the moment afterward the teen gave him a small nod, before Bon handed him the sheet of paper. The younger gently taking the paper into his hands, before he looked at the drawing and he felt tears come to his eyes. In beautifully detailed pencil was an intricate rose design. Isabella's full name in the center and a network of roses and thorns around her name. The pure detail and preciseness of each and every line only bringing her name out more, as the teen placed a hand over his mouth to keep a sob back and tried to find the words he needed to speak.

"I-it's perfect." Rin managed to speak, as Bon gave him a smile and took the paper back so he could set it on the floor next to the bed and take the demon up into his arms. "S-she'd love it."

"I would hope so." Bon softly spoke, as he wrapped his arms around the younger and held him close. "I wanted it to be perfect for her. I was just worried you wouldn't like it."

"No. I-it's perfect. H-hell, it's a masterpiece." Rin spoke, as a very small smile appeared on his face. "It'll look beautiful when it's finished."

A small nod was all the older gave the younger, before he held the pregnant half-demon close and let the teen sob into his chest. It more than obvious now that the younger was going to need time to move on and get past the deaths of their child and Nekoyoma, as the older gently placed a kiss on the younger's forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How about we go see Nekoyoma's grave when Griffin clears you to go outside?" Bon hesitantly asked, as Rin tightly gripped his shirt and gave him a nod.

A small smile appearing on the older's face, as he returned to his gentle motions and let the younger cry into his shoulder. The brunette n' blonde hoping that above everything he could help the younger overcome his grief one step at a time, because their boy's lives depended on it.

* * *

Scarlett: hey guys! Got the new chapter for yah! Been busy since I got home, but I found time for yah guys. So enjoy, and I'm going to answer a few reviews that caught my eye and needed some answers to. So bare with me for a moment guys:

**Shinofangirl:** yes, i do realize that Kinzou and Juzo did sound harsh but i did have a reason behind it. I won't be touching base back on this issue for the rest of the fic, so I will address it now. Since Shima is a half-demon and a submissive to boot, his brothers are very overprotective over him and it's almost obsessive. In all truth both brothers put the rule into place so they could keep Renzou safe and protected from getting hurt physically or mentally, but it quickly turned into obsession and neither of them want Shima to really fall in love and have a mate. They want to keep Shima to themselves.

**ichigokazuki:** Don't worry hun, this issue has been addressed int his chapter. I always make sure to try and address every issue I can.

Anyhow! Hope that helps my cute little fans! sathreal, hun, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I promise it will get better soon. Anyhow, you know the drill.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 24~

"Are you sure he's ready?" Bon hesitantly asked, as he stood in the hall just outside Rin's closed bedroom door with the demonic doctor.

The sounds of Rin going through his closet echoing in the hall and reaching his ears, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. It had only been two weeks since Rin had woken up and to say it had been a cakewalk was a total lie. Since the pregnant teen had woken up and received the news that Isabella had died everything seemed to be different. The level of grief the younger was on was totally different than the one after Nekoyoma's death, and if anything the two coupled together was even worse. Rin had been distancing himself from the brunette n' blonde, like Griffin had told him, and had refused any physical contact with him after the day Bon had showed him Isabella's design for her grave. He stayed clear of him walking through the halls of the dorms and sat on the other side of the table during meals. He couldn't even take a shower in the same room as him, and if the older walked in Rin would immediately get out and gather his things before leaving the room. To say the least, nothing was getting better and Griffins suggestion of moving back in hadn't made anything easier. I mean, sure he was back in his old room at the abandoned dorms and sure he was near Rin again; but they were two separate kinds of near. To say he was near him was like saying he was able to be near him in the same room for a good half-minute, before the teen would bolt and find somewhere else to spend his time. So him being near was a complete exaggeration. If anything he felt like Rin didn't want anything to do with him, and the more this continued and went on the more he realized how Rin had felt before Nekoyoma took him by his side.

Rin had loved him unconditionally, and from the moment he got pregnant he thought he could get close to the older. Thought he could win over his heart and make Bon fall in love with him, but the brunette n' blonde had done just the opposite. He hadn't seen the signs. Hadn't seen the undying love in Rin's eyes, and hadn't realized just how dear Rin held him to his heart; and it was the moment Rin left his side for another man did he realize everything. Rin loved him and Bon hadn't paid the slightest attention to it, and now the exorcist was going through the same thing. Now that he knew, now that he had realized he had loved Rin before Nekoyoma took him away it was too late. Nekoyoma had filled the gap Bon had left, had become Rin's reason for living, and he moment he died was the moment he had left Rin was nothing. And it was now that the older realized the hole Nekoyoma left in Rin's heart was too big for the brunette n' blonde to fill. He'd never be able to take over Nekoyoma's place at Rin's side, never be the perfect partner for him, because Rin had already had the perfect man beside him and he had lost him. Something that the younger would never get over and something he'd never recover from. Yet the older had to try. He had to try and fill in as much of the gap he could, ease some of the younger's pain. So when the boys were born they could fill in the rest, because the moment they would be born would be the moment Rin would dedicate his life to them. To raise them, to nurture them, to protect them, and to make sure they grew up smart and strong. And Bon had to make sure he was there for him, because if anything he knew Rin would need him. And the moment he'd break down, the moment he would be ready to give up, that would be the moment he'd need him most. And he would make sure he was there for him.

"If anything this is as ready as he'll get." Griffin spoke, as his voice pulled the brunette n' blonde out of his thoughts. "Besides, we need to get the two of you together for a little bit. Even if he doesn't show you, Rin needs you and his demonic instincts are pushing him away from you. So if anything the two of you need to go today. If we wait any longer his grief may hurt the boys."

"Didn't Meohisto put an enchantment on him, though?"

"Mephy did, but it was only designed to last a week. Since then I've been monitoring the boys and Rin's emotions. From what I've seen the twins can take his dark emotions, but I'm afraid that if they're exposed to too much that it'll be bad for their health and their state of minds. If anything we have to be cautious from here on in."

"Alright." Bon sighed, as the noises from inside Rin's room stopped and the door opened.

"I'm ready." Came the soft mumble, as Bon turned his head toward the door.

The brunette n' blonde instantly being greeted with a saddened looking Rin dressed in all black. His hair actually combed through and not a total mess for once, his deep blue eyes showing a dull sliver of their past shine and slight bags under his eyes. The teen wearing a black sweatshirt and dull looking black denim skinny jeans. White socks on his feet and a pair of generic black tennis shoes on, as he rubbed a hand over his upper arm and hesitantly looked at the older. That very moment coming at a standstill for Bon, as he looked teen right in the eyes for the first time in a good week.

"You should bring the Kurikara." Bon spoke, as the younger's hand tightened on his arm slightly. "I know the pregnancy locked away your flames so they could protect the children, but even without them you can still use the Kurikara as a weapon. I have my guns, but I don't want you to be unarmed."

"A-alright." Rin spoke softly; as he disappeared back into his room and Griffin gave him a small nod to tell him he had done well for their first interaction in awhile. A nod he was grateful for, as Rin came back out with his sword in hand and the older pulled out a key Mephisto had given him.

"The Headmaster gave me a key, so we don't have to walk through the city." Bon spoke, as he closed his own bedroom door and put the key in the lock.

"And I got this for you, Rin." Griffin spoke happily, as he handed him a small leather collar like the one Shima used to wear. "Mephy put a little enchantment on it so regular humans who can't see demons won't be able to see you're pregnant. If anything we don't want you two to be disturbed while you visit Nekoyoma."

A very small nod was all the younger gave the doctor, before Griffin carefully buckled the collar around the teen's neck and gave him a smile. One Rin seemed to ignore, as Bon pulled open the door and took out his key. The younger the first one to walk through, as Bon held back the urge to tell the teen to let him go first and walked in after him when Griffin gave him an encouraging look. The brunette n' blonde walking out onto the front steps of a monastery he had never seen before, as he closed the door behind him and looked over at the younger.

It more than obvious the teen knew where they were from the way he looked around in shock and his eyes fell on the small cemetery near the monastery. His hands tightening around one another, as he seemed to shrink into himself, before someone called his name. His head instantly whipping to the side to see four men dressed in the traditional exorcist uniforms walking over to him and clapping him on the back as they welcomed him home.

"It's been forever since we've seen you, Rin." One spoke, as he messed up the younger's hair.

"Mephisto's been sending us letters to tell us what's been going on." Another spoke.

"We were so surprised you got pregnant."

"We didn't think you had submissive blood in yah."

"And we heard about Isabella and Nekoyoma." The first spoke once more, as he swung an arm around the teen's shoulders and held him close to his side. "We're sorry you had to go through that."

"But we buried Nekoyoma somewhere very nice."

"Yeah, come on and look." Another spoke, as he started to lead the five of them toward the cemetery.

A small smile appearing on the brunette n' blonde's face, as he silently followed after the five of them from a ways behind them. The teen deciding it was best to give Rin a little space for the moment and let him catch up with the men he had grown up around, as the leader stopped in front of a pair of graves a little ways away from the rest and Rin placed a hand over his mouth. It only taking the older a few seconds to realize why he had done so, before he read the tombstone next to Nekoyoma's.

_Shiro Fujimoto_

It read. The great paladin that came before Angel took over, and the man that raised Rin and Yukio. A detail the older hadn't even realized during Nekoyoma's funeral, till this very moment and realized just how much it meant to Rin. For the younger both men had been a big part of his life, and for the four men to bury the younger's true mate next to his adoptive father was a lot more than Bon could ever do for the teen. But to see the tears welling up in the younger's eyes, and his other hand gently caressing his swollen stomach, he knew just how much it meant to him. Just how much relief and happiness it brought to him to see the two of them buried next to each other and in the same place. A place where he knew they were safe and no demon could get to them. Something that made it a lot easier to take, and something that was clearly shown in his eyes.

"Th-thank you." Rin managed to speak, before tears rolled down his face. "I-it's perfect, guys. I wouldn't want him buried anywhere else."

"And we'll take good care of him, too." One of them spoke, as he ruffled the younger's hair. "And when you get Isabella's body we'll take good care of her, too."

A moment of silence blew past them, as the younger looked up at the men in surprise and looked back at the brunette n' blonde with a spark of confusion in his eyes.

"I thought you'd want Isabella buried near Nekoyoma." Bon hesitantly spoke, as Rin's eyes widened slightly. "That, and the guys said they'd help give her a nice funeral."

It was then that fresh tears rolled down the younger's face and the teen turned toward him. His hand reaching out to take his, before he seemed to remember how much distance he had put between them, before he pulled his hand back. The older faster then him, as he quickly grabbed his hand and held it tightly in his. A look of pure surprise and fear in his eyes, before Bon gave him a smile and loosened his grip on the teen's hand so he could gently hold it.

"I-I… T-thank you." Rin managed to speak, as he tried to take his hand back and the older gently tightened his grip. "B-Bon-"

"I know you're still not comfortable with me being back, and I know you won't except me back as easily, but this is the least I can do." The older teen spoke, as the younger looked him in the eyes. "She may be my daughter too, but if anything I want you to be happy. Even if I never get to stand in the same room as you ever again, even if we can't eat a meal together after this, the least I can do is put your mind at ease and make sure your happy; because that's all that matters to me anymore. I want you happy, for now and forever."

It was with the last of his words, that the older let go of the pregnant half-demon's hand and shoved his hands into his pockets. The older announcing that he'd be inside the monastery if they needed him, before he turned on his heel and walked away from them. The air silent and still between them, before one of the men made a comment on how romantic his words had sounded and another man smacked him in the head. A whine of pain the last thing he heard, before he was out of their range and pulled the front door open to the monastery.

* * *

Scarlett: Hey guys! It's like one in the morning here. I'm still up, listening to lady gaga for some random reason and working on chapters. Why in the hell I'm up and typing at this hour is beyond me. Especially with a midterm art project due on tuesday I haven't started, a midterm exam for anthropology tuesday and a lunch I'm apparently going to tomorrow with my grandma. So i apologize if the next two chapters after this are a bit awkward and confusing. I work well when I'm a bit tired, but I'm almost dead asleep here. So please forgive me *bows* anyhow. sathreal, hun, you know the drill. *waves hand* I'll go to bed in half an hour.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 25~

_I want you to be happy, for now and forever._

In the moments that Bon had turned his back to him and started walking away, Rin had immediately felt his chest contract. His heartbeat picking up and a very small and hardly noticeable blush appear on his cheeks. For him those very words had meant a lot. For him, those had been the words he had been waiting for before Nekoyoma came into his life, and now he had heard them. Now Bon had finally accepted him, but he was afraid of what would happen. He was afraid if Bon would even want him by his side. I mean, he had lost one of their children. Their little baby girl, Isabella, it was all his fault she had died. His lack of control over his emotions had killed her, and it was his fault she had died. So how could Bon even accept him now? Now that he knew the younger was the one to blame for their daughter's death. If anything he knew Bon loved him, his words meant that much, but his past actions contradicted them. Yet, if Bon had changed he could risk it; but could even risk anything else? Right now his twin boys were all he had left, and if he lost them he'd never recover. No form of words or love would ever heal him, not if he lost the twins. If anything he wanted to try, wanted to take that risk, but he was afraid. Especially after he had already lost Nekoyoma and Isabella.

"That was so romantic." Izumi teased, as Nagatomo smacked him in the back of the head.

"Quit being a dick, he was being serious." Nagatomo scolded the older man, as the younger watching the younger exorcist pull open the door to the monastery and disappear inside of it.

"Mephisto did say he's the children's father." Maruta spoke, as Izumi rubbed the back of his head and scuffed.

"But he left Rin all alone by himself! Why in the hell should we believe what he says?" Izumi demanded, as he put his hands on his hips. "He could be lying."

"If he was lying he wouldn't have come to us to ask if he could have Isabella buried here and to have us hold the funeral." Kyodo finally spoke, as the other men fell silent. "I think by now he's realized what's important and what's he's lost, and now he's trying his best to make up for it. I'm not saying he's perfect, but he's trying what he can to make sure Rin's happy and I think that's the most important thing."

"You're right." Nagamoto spoke, as he placed a hand on the younger's shoulder and the teen turned to look at them. "And that's what we should do too. You guys should stay the night and we'll make yah sukiyaki. Ukobach taught us how to make it into a demonic dish."

It was then that a small smile appeared on the teen's face, as he glanced over at the young exorcist sitting inside the monastery reading a scripture book through the window.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

"Sukiyaki's done!" Nagamoto called out, as the young teen placed his hand of cards on the card table and the other three men groaned.

"How come you always win, Rin?" Izumi complained, as he frowned and dropped his losing hand on the table.

"I don't know why I bother." Maruta sighed, as he set his cards on the table and Kyodo said nothing as he set his down and started picking all the cards up to put back in the box.

"We'll have to play a round with Suguro and test him out." Izumi teased, as the young exorcist looked up from the scripture book in his hand and frowned. "Dude, how long you going to read that? You need to liven up a bit."

"I've got a mission I have to go to later tonight." Bon spoke, as he closed the book in his hand and stood up. "I have to make sure I'm prepared for it."

"Sounds like you're the Mr. Perfect type." Izumi teased, as Maruta rolled his eyes and Rin grabbed the edge of the table so he could pull himself out of the chair.

His hand slipping at the last second, before he lost his balance and a curse came from his right. The teen not even finding a second to grab onto anything, before someone suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him close to prevent any injury to the teen. Rin's breathing coming out in heavy pants, as he tightly gripped the man's shirt and buried his head into his chest. His heart racing and his whole body shaking, before he was leaned forward so he could stand up straight and the man let go of him to carefully grab his shoulders.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Bon's voice spoke, as the younger's eyes widened and he looked up at the brunette n' blonde looking down at him in worry. "You're not hurt are you?"

"N-no." Rin quickly spoke, as he pulled himself away from the older's grip and kept his distance.

A somewhat worried look immediately appearing on the older's face, as the younger wrapped his arms around himself and tried to will his frantic emotions down. If anything he wasn't worth enough for Bon to touch him. If anything we wasn't worth a dime to anyone. He had lost a child and that was unacceptable for his standards. He was supposed to be strong enough for the older, and he couldn't even get out of chair without almost killing himself in the process.

"I-I'm fine." Rin mumbled, as he pushed past the older and walked right past Nagamoto who walked into the doorway the moment Rin passed him.

"Dinners- what the hell happened? Oi, Rin slow down." The man spoke, as he turned his head back toward him and Bon set a hand on the man's shoulder. "Suguro-"

"He's fine." Bon spoke reassuringly. "He just needs time is all."

"You sure about that?" Izumi asked, as he gave the younger a weird look. "He looks like he needs a lot of help."

"When he needs me, I'll know." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he gave them a small smile and walked through the doorway. "Let's eat the sukiyaki before it gets cold."

"Alright, but Rin get's first pick!" Nagamoto called out, as the other men rushed toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry, but I have to get going." Bon announced the minute Izumi finished a funny story about Shiro when he first came to the monastery. "I'm heading over to America for my mission and their time zones are different from here."

"You sure you can't stay a little longer?" Nagamoto asked, as the brunette n' blonde gave him a small shake of the head and took his plates to the sink.

"I should be back by morning, though." The male spoke as he put his dirty dishes in the sink and gave them a small smile.

"Alright." Izumi spoke awkwardly, as the young exorcist gave the young half-demon a small smile and headed out of the room.

An awkward silence following after, as Rin fiddled with the food on his plate and his eyes fell to the table. The other four silent, as the looked between themselves and Rin in worry, before Rin got up from the table.

"Rin-"

"I'm going to bed." The teen announced, as he gripped at the table before he quickly left the kitchen.

Kyodo calling after him, as the teen walked down the hallway and into his old room. The door slamming behind him, before he laid on his old bed and faced toward the wall. A deep pain in his chest, as he felt his tail wrap around his swollen stomach and gently touched the swollen bulge. Both happiness and regret rushing through him, as he felt tears sting his eyes and let out a curse. If anything he should've been here to morn his dead mate, but instead he found his mind filled with the brunette n' blonde. His voice, his brunette n' blonde hair, his mocha brown eyes, the exorcist outfit that fit him to perfection. Hell, just the way he had looked at him before he left had stirred him up, made him want to get out of his seat and go after him. To tell him be safe, to come back home alright, or to just stay with him for the night. Just anything to keep him safe, to keep him alive. To keep him close. God he was a mess.

Something the younger wasn't surprised about, as he dug through his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The teen flipping it open and scrolling through his short list of contacts, before he pressed his phone against his ear and listened to the other end of the line ring. The person on the other end thankfully picking up after the second ring.

"Rin, are you okay? Did something happen?" Griffin's voice asked, as the teen felt his tail tighten around his stomach and let out a shaky sigh. "Rin?"

"I think something is wrong with me Griffin." Rin spoke, as he tightly closed his eyes.

"And what do you believe is wrong with you?"

"I think I'm falling for Bon all over again." The teen spoke, as his hand tightened on his belly. "And I shouldn't be. Nekoyoma was my true mate, and I should be morning over him. I shouldn't be here thinking about him when my true mate is buried not even thirty feet from the monastery. Something has to be wrong with me."

It was then a small calculating huff left the pregnant demon doctor, before there was the sound of rustling paper and a voice in the background.

"Well, I don't have an answer for you right now Rin. But let me head over to the American branch and run a few tests. I'll have an answer by morning." Griffin spoke, as the younger went to open his mouth and the line went dead.

"But Bon'll be back by morning." The teen spoke to no one in particular, as he flipped his phone closed and looked down at his stomach.

The teen admiring the nice bulge he now had, as he rubbed his fingers against the fabric covering it. A harsh bit of pain hitting his stomach, as he let out a gasp and gently clutched the skin. Little jolts of pain sparking against the inside of his belly, before it slowly died down and the teen realized what had just happened.

The boys had just kicked him.

* * *

"Welcome to the American Branch, My name is Scarlett Rose." A perky nineteen-year-old demon with bright red hair spoke, as her assistant gave him a small bow. "I'm guessing you're Ryuji Suguro from the Japanese Branch?"

"Yeah, but why am I here? I thought I had a mission."

"I gave it away to another exorcist." The teen spoke, as the exorcist stared at her in shock. "Besides, tonight's events will be a lot more important than some stupid mission where you'll be doing all the work. Aren't I right?"

"I guess." The teen mumbled, as the girl smiled and leaned over to look at the clipboard in her assistant's hands. "Let's see here. We're heading to room F34. Come on this way."

Before the teen could even ask her they were going, she turned on her heels and started heading down the hallway. Her long kneel length hair moving aside to show off a glimpse of the demonic tail underneath, before the teen harshly swallowed and followed after her. The teen hoping that he wasn't going to have to fight her, as she turned into a hallway and down a ways. The demonic teen stopping at a pretty big door marked with the number 34, before she pulled it open and gestured him inside. The teen hesitating slightly, before he walked inside with the Head just behind him; and about a dozen eyes immediately on him. All of which were demons, as Scarlett gave him a smirk and turned to the demons staring at him.

"Everyone, this is Ryuji Suguro. He'll be spending the night with us." Scarlett announced, as she gestured to the exorcist. "He's a blank and his mate is the son of Satan, so treat him well."

A few murmured agreements left a few of the demons, before they went back to talking with one another and the Head of the American Branch turned back to him. A somewhat surprised and confused on his face that made her laugh, before she gestured him to a table off to the side and they sat down.

"So, I guessing you have questions now." She spoke, as the teen nodded. "Go on."

"W-Why am I here? And what the hell is a blank?" Bon managed to ask, as he ignored a young demon watching him.

"Isn't it obvious? You're here for mate training." The teen spoke, as the brunette n' blonde looked at her in confusion. "Griffin has been keeping in contact with me since Rin got pregnant and telling me how everything has been going. You see, Griffin may be a demonic doctor but the two of us are the heads of the Demonic Mating sector."

Almost instantly the older gave her a weird look and she brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"As you've noticed I'm a demon, and a fairly powerful one at that. How the hell the Vatican thought it was good to put me in charge is beyond me, but I'm here and I deal with it. But beside the point, it was about fifty or so years ago that Griffin and me started the mating sector. In this sector we help demons and half-demons in Assiah find their mates and help them start their lives. We take demons off the streets that want a new life and bring them here, where we put their DNA through a program and find their true mates. As you know Rin's died recently and I spoke at his funeral. Nekoyoma was a perfect example of a true mate. He was dedicated and he did everything in his power for Rin, and no other demon could've done better; but that's why I had you brought here. There's still hope for him Suguro."

In that moment it felt like the world had come to a complete stand still, as the brunette n' blonde stared at the demonic teen in pure shock. There was still hope for Rin.

* * *

Scarlett: Hey guys! finally nice and rested! here's your next chapter! I'll post the last one I have for you later.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 26~

"You mean I can help him get over Nekoyoma?" Bon managed to ask, as he tightly fisted the fabric of his pants.

"No, there is no way you'd be able to make him forget about Nekoyoma completely; but you'll be able to fill the void in his heart and give him a new reason to live." The head spoke, as she folded her hands in her lap. "You see, I mentioned a term you were unfamiliar with a few moments ago. A blank. It was only recently, about twenty years ago, that we discovered these beings. You see, blanks are demons, half-demons, and humans that demons and half-demons can take on as mates and fill in the hole their dead unmated mates leave behind."

"S-so I can save him?" The teen asked, as the girl gave him a nod. "What do I have to do?"

"We'll get to that in a moment, let me finish." The red-haired demon spoke, as the younger gave her a small nod. "Anyway, as I said we discovered blanks just over twenty years ago. In fact this blank saved a pregnant half-demon from killing himself and the child he was carrying. He was nothing more than a normal human being that worked here in the American Branch, but the moment they met they clicked. They had met one another while the pregnant demon was with his mate but nothing happened. No sparks, no obvious form of love, and after his mate had died that emotion ignited. And it turned out the pregnant demon had feelings for this human, but had given up on them when he found his mate. It was by pure luck that he found his blank and he was saved. The two moved on to live together with one another and the child was born healthy and the three of them now live in Hawaii if I remember correctly."

"So you're saying that I'm Rin's blank? Wouldn't there be more than one for him?"

"You would think so, but there isn't." The teen huffed, as she brushed her bangs back once more. "Honestly the demonic matting system is so complicated and ridiculous, that I only think we scratched the surface. But the luck we had with finding out about blanks has saved a lot of demons from dying after their unmated demons have died."

"So what do I do?" Bon asked, as the girl looked at him and then around the room.

"Exactly what I said when we came in. You're going to spend the night here with the demons in this room. This room has a mix of blanks and unmated mates. Along with a pair or two of full mated demons. You'll spend the night observing and learning, so when you leave here tomorrow and go back to Rin you'll be able to really help him." The girl spoke, as she turned and looked him dead in the eye with a dangerous look in her eyes. "And if I hear from Griffin you have torn him apart again I'll personally come find you and rip you to shreds so the Vatican can't even tell if you're human. You understand me?"

"Y-yes." Bon nervously stumbled over, as the girl turned back to the demons in the room and pointed to the demon watching them.

"Akita, come over here please." Scarlett politely spoke, as the little demon nodded and quickly walked over. The red-haired demon setting a hand on his shoulder and gesturing to the exorcist. "As I said earlier this is Suguro, he's Rin's blank. Could you be a dear and teach him the basics?"

"Of course, Scarlett-sama." The young demon spoke, as the Head gave him a nod and stood up.

"Then I'll leave Suguro to you, Akita. Good luck."

Before the brunette n' blonde could speak, the girl quickly left the room and the door closed behind her. The teen holding back the urge to follow after her and get out of the room, if only for the fact that he needed to do this for Rin. If this sudden idea throw at him was real, he had to go with it. Only for the sole fact that Rin needed him and he needed Rin. He needed to keep him close, keep him safe and make sure he never lost him again. Even if he had to learn from the source.

"You ready?" Akita spoke, as the brunette n' blonde stood up and nodded.

Comparing the two of them side by side Akita was way shorter then Rin. By pure guess the teen was about five foot two and only seemed to reach half way up his chest and would seem to fit perfectly at his side if he stood close enough. His dirty blonde hair a bit askew and the strawberry pink highlights in it flat against this head, as his shockingly grey eyes looked around the room and fell on a demon couple in the corner.

"Since you're a blank it's probably best we start with a unmated and blank mated couple." The teen spoke, as he grabbed the teen's sleeve and dragged him across the room.

The two of them getting several different looks from the demons around them. A few glares being sent in the exorcist's direction, as the male tried to ignore them and the stopped a good five feet from the couple. A pair of two male mates sat in the corner completely in bliss with one another's company. The younger of the two gently holding the older submissive in his lap and close against his chest, as their tails swayed side by side and occasionally curled around one another. It only taking the younger a moment to notice their presence, before he looked up and looked at the two.

"Hey, Akita. You show'n the exorcist around?" The younger asked, as the submissive in his lap nervously looked up at the older.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be best if we started with you guys. Since you and Takina just got together recently." Akita spoke, as he sat down in front of them and Bon quickly followed his gesture.

"Sure, you got any questions for us exorcist?" The younger asked, as Takina cuddled into his chest.

"Uh, yeah. How long have you been together and how did you meet?" Bon decided to ask, as the younger looked down at his mate lovingly and smiled.

"Takina and me have been together for just a little over a year." The male spoke, as he gently ran his fingers through his mate's hair. "As for how we met, you could say it was near disaster. You see it was about two of three years ago, before the incident in Japan with Ghenna's gate, that the Vatican ordered the eradication of demons in about three quarters of the continent."

"Me and my mate caught wind of this and decided to flee to a safe state." Takina quickly took over, the younger's tail wrapped around him. "But when we caught wind of it we were to late. The exorcists had already reached Georgia and that was the end of it. They massacred every demon in the area we were living in, and my mate had managed to keep the two of us hidden the whole time; but we ran out of luck that night. Our location was found out and my mate did everything to protect me, but there were too many exorcists. They ripped him apart in front of me, and I wasn't strong enough to protect him. H-he died and we weren't even mated yet. I was all alone, and they decided not to kill me. In-instead the dragged me to the Vatican and kept me prisoner. I was used in so many experiments and was tortured. I almost gave up on living, I couldn't t-take it anymore. Th-that was when I met Tensou."

"The Vatican had torn apart my hometown I was born in, in Florida and decided I was strong enough to be put through their experiments." Tensou continued, as he held his mate close and the older fought back the tears in his eyes. "They put me in the same cell with Takina and I immediately noticed he had been put through a lot of torture. He was a total mess and he was scared. They had put him through a lot of experiments before I got there and he was at the end of his rope. He was mentally unstable and could barely tell the difference from dreams and reality, but I guess it was my presence itself that started to pull him out of it. I had tried to get his attention and see if he was alright, but he didn't respond. I was immediately taken to be put through some experiments and to say the least it was hell. When I got back my whole body hurt and the first thing I did when I got back was check to see if Takina was alright. To say the least he wasn't any better. This routine continued for a year and a half, before I finally broke through.

The exorcists had started to notice Takina wasn't responding much anymore and they left him alone for about a month. It wasn't much time to recover, but I managed to win a window of time. A window that gave me a chance to talk to him and tell him that everything was going alright and I'd keep him safe. A promise I kept when the exorcists came back to take him out for the day. That was when I used the powers I required thanks to their experiments to kill the exorcists and get Takina out. It was only our luck that Scarlett-sama attacked the Vatican at the same time we were escaping. She took us in and we've lived together here since. To say the least it was difficult in the beginning. It took a half of year for Takina to finally pull himself out of his own mind and come back to the real world and that's when we realized I was a blank. Well, to be precise I was Takina's blank, but it's only been recently he's finally accepted me."

A gentle smile appeared on the younger's face, as Takina leaned against him and he gently rubbed a patch of skin on his neck. A patch the older had to lean forward a bit to see, as he noticed a light toned birthmark like symbol on the older's neck. One similar to the one on the younger's neck, as Bon sat back and Akita gave him a smile before he looked at the mated couple.

"I want to be mated." Akita announced, as the teen looked down at the young demon. "I've heard it makes feel complete. When we mate and mark our mates, or blanks, we apparently become complete. And that's what I want the most. To be with my unmated demon and spend the rest of my life with him. After all, if I was born a blank he'll need me. And I need to be ready for him."

In the silence that fell between them, Akita got up and looked at the exorcist. A somewhat saddened look in his eyes, as he forced on a smile and gestured him to follow.

"Come on, we've got all night to teach you the basics before morning. And I'm not leaving a single detail out. Your unmated half-demon needs you."

* * *

_"Nekoyoma!" Came the teen's scream, as he watched himself run toward his dying mate. _

_ The scene around him in shades of grey and tinged in red, as the young demon felt a shiver ran down his spine and watched the whole scene rewind. The attack playing before his eyes, as he found his state of mind being sucked in and tears welling up in his eyes the moment his mate was stabbed through the stomach. The teen making a move to go after his mate, before he found his feet rooted to the ground and looked down to his feet. Thick black swirl of darkness creeping up his legs and keeping him place, as the teen tried to get himself free. The action not working in the slightest, as the darkness only sped up in its attempt to wrap around him, as the scene rewound and played again. A loud thundering in his ears filling his mind, as his heart beat thunderously in his chest and the scene deepen in its red hue. _

_ The teen's mind a mess and the darkness now creeping up his waist, as the scene rewinded and blood splattered across the teen's face. His eyes shutting closed, as the tears rolled down his face and a sob escaped his lips. His whole body shaking, as he gripped at his swollen stomach and begged, pleaded it would end. The pain, the suffering, the agony of his nightmares. The agonizing dreams he was forced to endure every time he fell asleep and could never pull himself free from. He just wanted to be free._

* * *

"Suguro, you're going back now!" Scarlett suddenly yelled, as the doors to the room were slammed open and the teen jumped from his spot next to Akita listening to a mated demonic couple.

"Why, did something happen?" Bon asked, as Scarlett's eyes met his.

"Rin needs you." Was all that was spoken, before then teen's heart almost stopped.

* * *

Scarlett: Hey guys! Heres the last chapter for the weekend. I got no more in storage. Enjoy till I find time to type up more.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 27~

"What happened?" Bon demanded, as he quickly ran to catch up with the red-haired demon and she pulled a door open.

"A demon's got Rin under an enchantment." Scarlett spoke, as she walked through the door and the brunette n' blonde quickly followed after her.

The two of them finding themselves back at the monastery and face to face with the worried exorcists, as Nagamoto walked forward and looked at the teen.

"We've tried everything, but we can't get the door open." The man spoke, as Scarlett nodded and grabbed the shoulder of the younger's jacket.

The hundred and six pound girl dragging him toward and down the hallway till they reached Rin's door and she let go of him. A glare on her face, as she inspected the door and seemed to looking for a way in. The teen reaching out to place her hand on the door, before a spark of electricity exploded under her fingertips and she jerked her hand back in time. A curse leaving her, before she looked at the young exorcist and the teen felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I won't be able to get in either." She announced, as she glared at the door and pointed to it. "Whatever this thing is is smart and put a heavy enchantment on it. The only one who's going to be able to get through is you."

"M-me?"

"Yes, you. Are you deaf?" Scarlett scoffed, as the teen shook his head. "It's a mate sealing enchantment and it stands for the exact opposite for what it's named for. Only a demon's mate, of blank in our case, can get through."

"Alright. I get it." Bon nervously spoke, as he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and pulled out one of his guns. "Is there a way for me to break the enchantment?"

"Kill the demon." The Head of the American Branch deadpanned, as Bon frowned. "Besides, this is your job now Suguro. You're Rin's blank and it's your job to protect him, just like Nekoyoma would. Right now Rin is the most important thing and you need to keep him safe."

"Alright." Bon breathed out, as he cautiously reached out.

His hand reaching the door nob with no trouble at all, as the teen let out a deep breath and Scarlett stepped back to give him some room. The brunette n' blonde tightly gripping the handle, before he turned the doorknob and shoved the door open. The teen quickly steeping inside, just as the door slammed against the wall and the demon turned in his direction. The thing a deep ashen black color and covered in jet black scales. An ugly scrunched up nose and slitted eyes meeting his mocha brown, before he noticed the pregnant teen laying on the floor and out cold. Several small slashes on his face and his shirt torn to shreds, leaving his swollen stomach vulnerable as Bon let out a soft growl and glared at the demon.

"Over my dead body." Bon all but growled, as the demon growled back and lunged at him.

The brunette n' blonde easily moving out of the way, as it crashed right into the barrier and it sparked to life. The thing letting out a howl in pain, before it flew back a few feet and struggled to gain its senses. The teen taking the small window of time to rush over to Rin's side and quickly look him over. Nothing but a few pinprick marks on his belly that put him at slight ease, if it wasn't for the whimpering that came from the younger. A growl to his left catching his attention once more, as the young exorcist shot in the direction of the noise and turned just as the creature jumped. The teen standing up and blocking it's way to Rin, as he quickly pulled out his other gun and clicked the safety off.

The click echoing through the room, before the creature let out a growl and lunged at him. The exorcist not even bothering to budge, as he took aim and emptied both guns out. A high pitched whimper like screech reaching ears, before the room fell silent and the creature laid unmoving a good few feet away from them. The barrier in the doorway disappearing, before Scarlett walked in and headed over to them. The teen not even taking the time to bother where she was stepping, as she stepped on the dead creature and it turned to dust. The girl giving him a nod of approval, before the brunette n' blonde quickly turned his attention back to the unconscious teen and knelt down beside him to pull him into his arms.

A whimper escaping him, as his eyes tightly squeezed shut and Scarlett knelt down beside them. Her eyes focused on the younger, as she placed a hand on the younger's forehead and whispered something under her breath. A soft red glow emanating from her palm, before it disappeared all together and the teen in his arms stirred. The Head of the American Branch standing up and dusting her white skirt off, before she shot him a smile and headed for the door.

"Scarlett-"

"Take good care of him Suguro." The teen interrupted, as her eyes met his. "He's yours now."

Before the teen could even speak she was suddenly gone and the room was empty except for them. A soft grumble leaving the younger, as Bon quickly looked down at the teen in his arms and watched him slowly open his eyes. Slightly dulled blue eyes fluttering open and looking around him for a moment, before their eyes met and Bon gave him a soft smile. The brunette n' blonde carefully brushing the bangs out of the younger's eyes, before Rin noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and set a hand over his stomach to make sure the children were safe.

"What-"

"A demon somehow got in and put an enchantment on the door." Bon spoke, as the teen looked up at him in both fear and shock. "I was lucky enough to have someone to tell me what was going on and I rushed over here as fast as I could."

"D-did you kill it?" Rin nervously asked, as the older nodded.

A look of relief instantly on his face, as he laid his head on the older's shoulder and Bon held him close. The teen deciding it was best to not tell Rin about the young demon's help for the sole reason of her sudden disappearance. An obvious sign that she didn't want anything to do with the situation, as the older gently ran his fingers through the pregnant half-demon's hair and held him close. A relaxed look instantly forming on his face, as he cuddled close to him, before his eyes suddenly opened and he pushed himself away.

"Rin-"

"This isn't right." The teen shakily spoke, as he shook his head. "I-I should be morning over Nekoyoma. This isn't right."

"What if I said I was your blank?" The teen decided to say, as Rin's eyes grew wide.

"N-no, you can't be. I mean, I shouldn't have one." Rin spoke, as he stumbled over his words and his fingers dug into the young exorcist's jacket. "All I needed was Nekoyoma."

A look between fear and shock appeared on the younger's face, as the older looked down at him in worry. It obvious the younger was having a hard time believing him, as the older gently grabbed the younger's chin and made the younger look at him.

"Bon-"

"I'm not asking you to give him up, Rin." Bon spoke, as the younger stared at him. "I know you still love Nekoyoma, but I'm not asking you to forget about him. He was your mate and I'll respect that. I'm not asking you to give yourself to me either. Just trust me and let me keep you safe. I promise no one is going to touch you or the children."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, as the younger slowly let go of his jacket and his tail wrapped around his stomach. Rin's bright blue eyes meeting his and a small spark flashed behind his eyes.

"You better not leave me all alone again." Rin mumbled, as he suddenly wrapped his arms around the teen and buried his face into the older's neck.

"I won't." Bon softly spoke, as he held the younger close to him.

"You better not leave him again!" Izumi suddenly yelled, as the two teens jumped and looked to the doorway to see the exorcists watching the two of them. "Rin's important to us, you better take care of him."

"I will." Bon spoke, as the younger's eyes met his and he smiled.

* * *

"Mephy, quit it." Griffin laughed, as he leaned back against his mate.

A soft chuckle left the older demon, as he tickled the doctor's slightly swollen stomach and ignored Amaimon watching them. His mate almost red in the face, before he finally moved his finger away from the younger's belly and went to gently rubbing his stomach. His laughs turning into soft sighs in a matter of moments, before he closed his eyes and leaned against the Headmaster.

"I shouldn't be sitting here." Griffin half sighed, as he cuddled against the Headmaster's shoulder. "I've got to be focusing on Rin's pregnancy."

"Aren't brother's offspring due in two weeks?" Amaimon asked, his voice making the young doctor jump in alarm.

"Y-yes. Th-that's why I have to focus on Rin's pregnancy." Griffin spoke, as he stumbed over his words and Mephisto shot his younger brother a look of warning. "He comes first. I have to make sure he doesn't lose the twins."

Before the Headmaster could even speak, his mate hopped out of his lap and quickly grabbed his things. The younger demon shoving everything into his messenger bag, before he hurried over to the closest door and used a key on it. Griffin steeping through it one moment and the door closing the next, before Mephisto frowned and looked at the Earth King munching on a bag of chips.

"Amaimon-"

"Brother, can I get a mate?"

A moment of silence passed between them, before Mephisto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No, Amaimon, you can't get a mate. You can barely keep your pets alive. I don't think you'll be able to keep your mate alive." Mephisto spoke, as he shoved some papers aside and tried to unbury his desk in search for something. "Besides, I have Griffin to worry about. I don't need you getting a mate and causing trouble. Griffin's pregnancy is more important."

"But brother, he said that brother's pregnancy was more-"

"Griffin has his own job to do, which is taking care of pregnant demons and half-demons. It's my job to take care of him and worry about him." Mephisto interrupted, as he finally found what he was looking for and brushed some scraps of paper and some dust off of it. "I can't risk losing him again, Amaimon. Losing him once was enough."

"Is he really that important, brother?" Amaimon seemed to childishly ask, as Mephisto looked down at the photo frame in his hand.

The photo itself fairly old and in black and white, but still held the memories all the same. In the picture was none other than himself and his mate. The two of them outside together and under the shade of a willow tree. Griffin sitting happily in his lap and a huge smile on his face, as the older demon held him close and his gaze seemed to dare anyone to touch the younger. A gaze that was only there for the sole reason that the human that had taken their picture had been gazing at his mate with pure lust in his eyes. Something the older hadn't taken kindly to and ended up glaring at the cameraman for, but clearly showed off his attitude for the younger. Griffin had been his mate, was his mate now, and he would protect him and care for him no matter what.

"Yes, Griffin is that important to me."

* * *

Scarlett: Hey guys! I'm back with two more chapters!

Akira: *waves hands and pretends to be excited; gets hit with a book*

Scarlett: Anyway, I had fun at home. I'm always excited to spend time with my family. I ruined it and decided to weight myself. I walked into college with 105 pounds and now I'm 98 pounds. Don't know how the hell I lost 7 pounds, but that aint good. So now I'm trying desperately to gain it all back. And believe me when I saw 105 pounds was healthy for even me. I'm skinny to begin with, but when it hurts to walk and breath, then I know something is wrong. So! If anything I'm trying my best to munch like no tomorrow and finish this fic!

Akira: you should be eating

Scarlett: *throws a book at him* anyway, as an answer to your review, sathreal. Yes, I know the first episode of Blue Exorcist is out and I have watched it. Apparently my expectations were too hight for the voice actors, so I didn't enjoy it as much, but it is tolerable. But I was surprised as hell to hear Izaya's voice coming out of Yukio's mouth. Gave me chills. Despite the fact I was expecting too much and the majority of the male voices sound almost the same, I say it was pretty good. I still like the Japanese preferably, but that is my own opinion. Please enjoy your request, and you know the drill hun.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 28~

"Rin, I'm here to do a quick checkup!" Griffin happily called, as he closed the door behind him.

The demonic doctor falling silent for a moment to wait for a response, before he silently walked into the kitchen and found it empty. A small look of confusion on the young demon's face, before he headed for the stairs and carefully climbed them. It taking a minute or two for the demon to reach the second floor, before he walked to the young pregnant demon's door and found it closed. The doctor staring at it slight surprise, before he softly knocked on the door and called out the young demon's name. No response coming back, before the demonic doctor gently grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The demonic doctor looking around the softly lit room, before his eyes fell on the two figures in the teen's bed. Lying side-by-side and fast asleep in a mess of sheets was Rin and his blank, Suguro, thanks the Head of the American Branch's information. The young demon fast asleep on the older's clothed chest and his tail wrapped around his stomach, while the brunette n' blonde had an arm around the younger's waist and held him close. It a little more than obvious that the two of them had made up to a point and the younger was more comfortable around his blank, as Griffin softly smiled. The older of the two stirring slightly and opening his eyes, before he let out a soft yawn and looked toward the door. Their eyes meeting, before the older teen stared at the doctor before he seemed to gather his thoughts and gently shook the sleeping teen beside him.

"Rin, Griffin stopped by to check on you." Bon softly spoke, as he gently brushed the hair out of the younger's face and then moved to gently rub his swollen stomach.

A soft hum leaving the younger, as he shifted slightly in his sleep and opened his eyes. A loud yawn leaving the pregnant demon, before he cuddled back into the older's chest and tried to fall back asleep.

"Five more minutes." Rin mumbled, as Bon chuckled and messed up the younger's hair.

"Oh no, you don't. If you fall back asleep I'll never get you up." Bon spoke, as he ran his fingers against the younger's belly and the young let out a soft gasp as he clutched his stomach.

A small jolt of worry waving over the doctor, as he suddenly made a move to rush over and Bon held up a hand to stop him. The demonic doctor hesitantly keeping back, as Bon turned his attention back to the younger and continued to rub the younger's stomach.

"The twins kicked me again." Rin spoke, as the doctor watched the two interact with one another and softly smiled. "They've got quite a kick."

"They do." Bon spoke, as he rubbed the younger's belly and looked at the doctor. "How about we have Griffin look you over real quick."

A small hum left the younger he went to turn over and the older was instantly helping him sit up. It taking them a few moments to get the younger sitting up in bed, before the younger let out a soft sigh and leaned his head against the headboard. The doctor hesitantly walking toward them, before he sat on the end of the bed and gave the younger a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Griffin happily spoke, as Rin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and smiled.

"I'm alright. Did get much sleep last night, cause the twins were kicking me." Rin spoke, as he gently rubbed his swollen belly. "They've gotten so big and I can barely get up and down the stairs. Bon has to carry me."

"That's normal." Griffin spoke, as he gave the younger a reassuring look. "And don't feel bad if you depend on him a lot, Rin. The twins can be born at any time and we need you as comfortable as you can be."

"I am comfortable." Rin spoke, as he leaned against the brunette n' blonde's shoulder.

"May I?" The doctor carefully asked, as he pointed to the pregnant teen's swollen belly.

"Go ahead." Rin spoke, as Bon gave him a nod.

The doctor gently lifting up the younger's shirt and placing his hand on the younger's stomach, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His aura softly wrapping around the teen's stomach, before he sensed the twin's presence and quickly went through their health and growth development. It only taking moments, before he opened his eyes and he removed his hand. Only to see the older gently rubbing the younger's shoulder.

"How are they?" Rin seemed to hesitantly ask, as Griffin noticed the worry in his voice.

Worry he wasn't surprised about since the moment of Isabella's passing, as he gave him a soft smile and placed his hands in his lap.

"They're very healthy and at this point you shouldn't be worrying anymore." Griffin spoke, as a look of relief appeared on the younger's face. "Keep up this pace and their birth will go wonderfully, Rin."

"Thank you, Griffin." Rin spoke, as he gave him a smile.

"Your welcome. Call me when the children are ready."

"We will." Bon spoke, as he held the teen close and gently ran his fingers through the younger's hair.

With a soft smile, Griffin swiftly got off the bed and left the room. The doctor deciding it was best to leave the two alone for now, as he quickly used his key on a random door and stepped inside of it. The young male finding himself instantly in his mate's arms and against the door behind him, before a smile spread across his face and Mephisto leaned in to gently kiss him. One single thought echoing through his mind, as he was swept off his feet and carried off toward the bedroom.

No matter what, he was going to leave the past behind them. Because he was living the future and loving it.

* * *

"Now that I think about it, we haven't been looking at anything for the twins." Rin spoke the moment the bedroom door closed. "Shouldn't we get them a crib or something?"

"We won't need it. Not after they're born." Bon spoke, as he looked down at the younger and gently rubbed his fingers against the teen's belly. "You'll be so overprotective of them you won't let them out of your sight. If anything you'll want them right beside you at all times. The most we'll need is a bigger bed for the lot of us. Ukobach can take care of all the cooking, and I can buy them clothes after they're born."

"How do you know all this?" Rin asked, as he looked over at the older. "You're starting to sound a little like Griffin."

"Uh, I read a book or two on it and got some great advice." Bon quickly spoke, as the younger gave him a questioning glance.

One the brunette n' blonde tried not to fall for, as he pulled the younger close and let Rin lean against him. If anything he didn't see it as a weakness to ask for help, or in his case being shoved into a room full of mated demons and being forced to learn, but he didn't want Rin to get the wrong idea. He loved the pregnant half-demon sitting beside him and the last thing he wanted was to jeopardize what little they had going, because Rin needed him right now and Bon had to be here for him. He wasn't going to lose the demon over something so small, and he was doing everything he could to keep him happy. Sure they had a little less than two weeks before the twins were born, but Bon was going to make sure the younger was as comfortable and happy as he could be.

"So I heard you right. You're buying their clothes?" Rin suddenly asked, Bon chuckled and messed up the younger's hair.

"Yes, I'm buying their clothes." Bon spoke, as Rin smiled and leaned against him. "All you have to do is relax and take care of the twins. And speaking of them, have you come up with names yet?"

"Not yet, but there yours-" The teen started, before the older silenced him with a finger.

"Rin, I was the one who walked out on you. I'm the one that caused you pain first. If anything I don't deserve the right to name them. You're their mother. You name them." Bon spoke, as the younger stared up at him.

"A-are you sure?" Rin hesitantly asked, as the older gave him a nod. "Then give me awhile. I want to give them perfect names."

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

"Yes, I've kept him in bed all day. No, he hasn't been outside since the beginning of the week. No, he's still eating healthy. Of course I cook the food thoroughly! What do you take me for?" Yukio's voice ran out in the hall, as the teen in bed let out a soft sigh.

The pink-haired teen covered in several layers of blankets and a damp cloth over his head, as he turned over onto his side and stared at the wall. His mate's voice echoing in the hall and flooding into the room, as the older closed his eyes for a moment to relax. Ever since Bon had come over to ask Shima for help with Isabella's grave design everything had been smooth as always. Him and Yukio were getting along well, the brunette treated him lovingly like any dominant mate would, and he barely left his side. The order stopped contacting Yukio the moment he yelled at them and reminded them that they were the ones that approved his leave of absence and he had all the right to stay off duty. Of course there was no way he could say his mate was pregnant and he had to take care of him. They'd instantly had hundreds of exorcist at their door ready to stick needles in the older in every which way they could. Something he knew Yukio would never allow, or even let slip, yet he didn't blame him. Male dominants were breed to protect and take care of their submissive, something that the older enjoyed greatly.

Yet the moment the older came down with a fever this very morning and refused to get out of bed, Yukio had been extremely worried. He had tried everything to make him feel better, and even if he did feel somewhat better, his fever wasn't letting up. Something the brunette was really worried about and was why he was on the phone. He insisted they call Griffin and ask for help, but so far all it sounded like was a shouting match. Nothing was going to get done at this rate and he wasn't going to feel any better if something wasn't done soon.

"Y-Yukio." Shima hesitantly called out, as he heard the younger's voice stop and the brunette poked his head into the room; a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright, Renzou? Did anything get worse?" The teen asked, as he held his phone against his shoulder and quickly walked over to the older's bedside. "Did you're fever go down?"

"No, it's still bad." The older spoke, as he shook his head slightly. "Does Griffin know what's wrong?"

"Give me a second." Yukio spoke, as he turned back to the phone conversation and started to talk to the doctor once again.

His tone and attitude a lot nicer and pleasanter, as the older softly smiled and his demonic half scoffed. If anything, the both of them knew the younger had a big weak spot for the half-incubus and he would never be violent toward anyone in front of him. Something that came in handy in this situation and saved the demonic doctor on the other end of the call a lot of emotional stress. After all, Griffin was farther in his pregnancy than he was and if anything Griffin couldn't lose the child he was carrying. He had already lost so many.

"Is there anything I can do for him? Any herbs, remedies, medication? I can't leave him like this." Yukio spoke into the phone, as he looked over at the older and gave him a small smile. One that the teen returned, as Yukio gently grabbed his hand and listened to Griffin's explanation. "Are you sure? Renzou hasn't gotten out of bed all day. I don't want him to stake his health. Alright. Yeah, I got it. Come by when you have free time. Thank you."

With a harsh sigh, the younger slapped his flip phone closed and looked at the older. His eyes full of worry, as he gently removed the cloth off his forehead and placed it in the bowl to rewet it.

"What did Griffin say?" Shima asked, as Yukio wrung out the cloth and gently placed it back on the ill teen's forehead.

"He said there's a possibility you got sick." Yukio spoke, as he gently brushed the bangs out of the older's face and held his hand tightly. "And if you did we have to be careful. One wrong move and we…we"

"We'll lose the baby." Shima softly spoke, as the younger nodded. "I'm sorry, Yukio. This is all my fault. I'm not strong enough to carry young. I should've seen this coming."

"No, you're wrong. This isn't your fault, Renzou." Yukio sternly spoke, as he gently cupped the younger's face and looked him in the eyes. "This is the way you were born. You have no control over that, but even if that's not the case I still love you. If anything you're my mate and nothing will change that. You're irreplaceable and I don't know what I'd do without you. We'll get through this together. You won't lose the baby, I promise."

Almost instantly a smile spread across the older's face and he tightly gripped the younger's hand and small tears welled up in his eyes. The younger returning his smile and gently whipping the tears away, before he leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"We'll get through this together. Just you wait and see."

* * *

Scarlett: Hey guys! Heres the second chapter! And if case you're one of those people thinking 'God, when will this end?' I am here to announce it will be soon. I was typing to day and I hit a small wall trying to come up with more ideas for scenes and prolong the story, when it hit me. How long am I into Rin's pregnancy? Well, I did the math and-

Akira: *stares at* you did math?

Scarlett: *glares at and throws book at head* yes, i did math! For cripe sake! Anyway, here what I got so we all know where we're at. 3 months was spent with RIn and Bon before Bon ditched Rin, 1 month with Nekoyoma before he died, and 1 month with Rin in a coma, along with an addition 2 weeks for him to recover a little. So that leaves us at 5 months and 2 weeks. Hence why we suddenly have 2 weeks left. After all, Mephisto said Rin's pregnancy would last 6 months. So here we are folks! The final stretch! I will finsih this fic! *does a happy dance, then stops* sathreal, you know the drill. And it's your choice at this moment in time. Do we want to actually 'see' Rin give 'birth' to the twins or not? PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THIS IS SATHREAL'S DECISION! PLEASE DO NOT PESTER MY REQUESTIE, MY CUTE LITTLE FANS! I WELCOME YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS, BUT DO NOT PESTER MY REQUESTIE. IT IS SATHREAL'S DECISON. THANK YOU! Enjoy!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 29~

"Rin, I told you not to walk down the stairs by yourself!" Bon spoke in worry, as he jogged up the first flight and met the younger at the bottom of the second.

The young pregnant demon tightly gripping the stair's railing and a hand on his swollen stomach, as he softly panted and let the older lift him into his arms. The teen not even bothering to complain, as he leaned against the older's chest and slowly seemed to catch his breath. His hand still lying on top of his stomach and his tail gently wrapped around it, as the teen carefully carried him down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

It had been since last week that Rin's attitude had seemed to shift ever so slightly. He wouldn't except help from the older, wouldn't let him be cared for him, and wouldn't let him carry him unless he really had to. Something that had bothered and worried the older, before he went through all the information he had received from conversing with the mated demons at the American Branch and gave up when he recalled a bit of information from a young couple on their fifth year together and a little one by their side.

_"Yeah, Ritoku had been a handful before our little boy was born." The male had spoke, as their little boy reached out for him and demanded he be picked up. A gesture the dominate demon didn't refuse, as he carefully lifted the young boy into his mother's lap and let the boy play with his long hair. "He got a little moody around the last week of his pregnancy and wouldn't let me near him. He wouldn't let me help him, take care of him, or even touch him."_

_ "That's because I have my pride as a submissive." The younger male spoke, as he frowned at his mate. "If anything I wanted to be able to know I was strong enough to bare our little one on my own before he was born. Every submissive goes through the small stage."_

And it had been at that point Bon had let it go and left the pregnant demon to himself. Although he did cheat and bring meals up to the younger so he wouldn't have to climb the stairs, but he hadn't been luck today. Preparations had been a bit slow today and it was obvious Rin had gotten impatient. If anything the only thing that didn't change was the younger's reckless side. The two of them still had their peaceful moments, but that never stopped Rin from rebelling occasionally. Although none of that changed the fact that the younger was on the last week of his pregnancy and was due at any time. Something the older was slightly worried about, as the younger finally caught his breath and cuddled into his chest in an attempt to fall asleep in his arms.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me." Bon softly spoke, as he looked down at the younger and walked into the dinning area. "We need to get some food in you first."

"Just for a few minutes? They stopped kicking me." Rin whined, as he looked up at the older pleadingly.

A look he easily gave into, as Ukobach gave him a nod and the older slumped into a chair. The older male taking a moment to situate the both of them and make it comfortable for the younger, before Rin cuddled into his chest and easily fell asleep. His soft snores reaching the brunette n' blonde's ears, before Bon softly smiled and brushed the bangs out of the younger's face. The teen's eyes resting on the pregnant half-demon's stomach, before he gently set a hand on the swollen belly and leaned back in the chair. The thought of their children close to birth filling his mind, as he gently rubbed his fingers against the younger's belly and let his mind wander once more.

The thought of some of the sleepless nights the two had gone through reaching him, as the older lost his smiled and looked down at the younger. Lately the twins had been more active than ever and seemed to take turns trying to keep Rin awake just for the fun of it. When on would get tired of occasionally kicking the younger, the other would start and Rin wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Granted this was Rin he was talking about and the teen could sleep through everything, but this was one thing he couldn't sleep through. The twins apparently were pretty strong and that's what seemed to keep the younger awake. That was until it reached the point where Bon would end up waking up from the younger's soft gasps and whimpers, before he'd pull the younger into his arms and gently rub his belly. A move he learned from a mated couple that would help calm the children and in turn it did. It was only the challenge of getting the younger to fall asleep again before the sun rose that was the problem. He didn't want the younger to sleep for long periods of time of end up altering his sleeping pattern, but there were times he had to let it go and now was one of those times. Rin had practically been awake all night trying to get the twins to quit kicking him, and even when the older tried to help it barely did anything. All good he did was get one of the twins to quit torturing the younger, but that didn't stop the other from keeping Rin awake every time he went to fall asleep. So he didn't blame the younger for falling asleep now. Yeah it would probably impact his sleeping schedule, but the older wasn't going to worry about it for the moment. Right now he had to get the younger feed and happy.

It was then a small squeak reached his ears and the older looked over at the kitchen to find Ukobach holding a small bowl of cut fruit for the older and a glass beside him. The brunette n' blonde giving the little demon a nod, before he gently shook the younger and Rin let out a soft whimper like groan before he opened his eyes.

"Ukobach has lunch ready." Bon spoke, as the younger gave him a nod.

The pregnant teen letting him get up and set him in the chair, before he walked over to the cooking demon and grabbed the younger's food. The scrapping of he chair against the floor reaching his ears, as the older quickly turned back to the younger and felt his heart stop. Leaning against the table and a strained look on his face, was the pregnant teen. His nails digging into the table and his eyes squeezed shut, before the bowl in the older's hand crashed onto the floor and he rushed over to the younger.

"Rin-"

"My water broke." Was all that had to be spoken, as the younger looked up at him the moment he was at his side and gave him a small smile. "Call Griffin, the boys can't wait any longer."

"A-Alright. Just hold on." Bon spoke, as he pulled out his phone and dialed the demonic doctor.

The teen shoving the phone between his shoulder and his cheek, before he swept the younger off his feet and into his arms. The male heading for the stairs, just as Rin let out a harsh gasp and let out a whimper. His fingers grabbing onto his shirt and fisting it, just as the demonic doctor on the other end picked up.

"Suguro-"

"Rin's water just broke. We need you here now." Bon quickly spoke, as he climbed the stairs to the second floor and kicked open the door to their new bedroom. "Rin's already having contractions."

"I'll be right there." Griffin spoke as quickly as he could, as shuffling could immediately be heard on the other end of the line. "Mephy, get my supplies! Suguro, try and keep him calm and comfortable."

"I will." Bon spoke, as he gently set the younger on the huge king size bed and the call ended. The older slapping his phone closed and letting out a deep breath, before he pulled a chair up beside the bed and grabbed the younger's hand to gain his attention. Something that seemed to work for the moment, as the younger tightly squeezed his hand and looked over at him. Nothing but pure happiness and a small spark of fear in his eyes, as he gave him a very small smile and tried to keep the pain back.

"Griffin will be here any minute, how are you doing?" Bon softly spoke, as he brushed the hair out of the younger's face and caressed his cheek.

"I-in a bit of pain, but I'll manage." Rin spoke, as he leaned into the touch. "The contractions hurt like hell, but they're worth it."

A small smiled appeared on the older's face as he tightly gripped the younger's hand and leaned over to kiss the teen's slightly damp forehead. Something that seemed to put the younger at ease, as Griffin can rushing in with Mephisto just behind him and another doctor at his side. One that was a demon and was immediately setting up the supplies, while Griffin rushed over and placed both hands on the younger's stomach. His eyes a bright gold and full of focus, before he let out a deep breath and turned to the doctor waiting for directions.

"Like I said on the way here, we're performing a C-section." Griffin spoke, as Mephisto settled by the door and out of the way. "We need to get them out as fast as we can and stabilized. They won't be used to Assiah air, so be careful."

A nod was immediately given, as the doctor grabbed a few supplies and handed them to the younger doctor.

"Mephy, get me some water." Griffin called, as he turned to the two of them and focused on the younger. "Rin, take deep breaths and relax. I'm going to have to cut through tissue and some muscle, and I don't want to use any medication for the pain. It might affect the twins."

"I-I'll try." The younger spoke, as Bon tightly squeezed his hand to comfort him and Mephisto used a bit of his demonic powers to conjure up a bowl of water.

It was then without a bit of hesitation, that the demonic doctor quickly lifted the younger's shirt up and out of the way and pulled the younger's pants down a bit. The male quickly disinfecting the younger's belly and throwing a few orders at the other doctor, before he grabbed a scalpel and gently set a hand on the teen's stomach.

"I'm going to do a low transverse incision, so this will only take a few minutes." Griffin spoke, as the younger gave him a nod and went right to work.

The male quickly making the incision just at the bottom of the younger's belly, and quickly working through the muscles and tissue, as the doctor beside him helped keep the bleeding to a minimum. Rin tightly gripping his hand and a mumbled rant of works coming out of his mouth, as the older tightly gripped his hand back and kissed his knuckles.

"Everything's going fine Rin. Take a deep breath." Bon softly spoke, as Griffin set the scalpel aside and started separating the younger's abdominal muscles by hand.

An action that made the younger let out a small whimper at the feeling, as the brunette n' blonde gently stroked his hair to keep him calm and Griffin grabbed the scalpel once more to make a final incision.

"Alright, we're almost done Rin." Griffin spoke, as he gave the teen a small smile.

Before the younger could even speak, the demonic doctor carefully slipped his hand inside the opening. A soft low growl leaving the younger, as Bon tightly gripped his hand and tried to keep him calm. Something that was hard to do at this point, because Griffin was carefully pulling one of the twin's out. The boy's head now out of the opening, as Griffin order the doctor beside him to get a towel and the demonic doctor carefully pulled the baby out. The doctor right beside him with the towel, as Griffin carefully placed him on the blanket and the doctor rushed over to the desk to quickly suction out the little ones nose and mouth. Mephisto surprisingly walking over and taking over at that point to clean the baby, as the doctor rushed back to Griffin's side with another towel. It only taking a few moments, before their other boy was carefully pulled out of the younger's belly and handed off to the doctor and Mephisto.

Just before Griffin slid his hand back in and ordered the doctor over again. A look of confusion on the doctor's face, as he grabbed another towel and the demonic doctor ever so carefully pulled out the third child. The doctor taking the blanket for the demon beside him and wrapping the little body up with it, before Mephisto walked over and used a small bit of demonic power to clean the baby. The younger's flames immediately jumpstarting and coming back to life, as the incision in his belly started healing and Griffin walked over with the very small bundle in his arms.

"I promised you both I'd get her out." Griffin spoke, as he carefully handed the bundle to Rin. The younger gently taking it from Griffin, as Bon helped the younger sit up and sat next to the teen.

Laying in the blanket and covered from the stomach down was Isabella. Her eyes closed and very little hair on the top of her head, as Rin held the little body close and closed his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Isabella." Rin softly spoke, as tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his face. "It was all my fault you didn't make it."

"She's still beautiful." Bon spoke, as he gently wrapped an arm around the younger's waist and gently ran a thumb over her head. "We'll make her funeral perfect. I promise."

A smile spread across the younger's face, as he leaned back against the older and Griffin hesitantly walked back over with the doctor beside him holding their twin boys.

"They were born half a minute apart." Griffin spoke, as he gestured to the one in his arms. "Did you come up with names?"

"Kaden and Aleka." Rin spoke, as he gestured to the oldest and then the youngest. "Kaden and Aleka Okumura."

* * *

Scarlett: Hey guys! Guess who finished The Flame of a New Generation today?! Yes, that's right my cute little fans! This fic is coming to a close today!

Akira: Finally

Scarlett: *glares at and smacks him in the head* Jerk. anyway, here is the second to last chapter of the fic my cute little fans! I apologize if this a really sad chapter and I make you cry. I cried myself writing the end of this chapter. And I hope my birth scene is alright. I actually had to research and watch a video to figure out how a c-section is done, so I hope this is pretty accurate. The ending will be posted right after this one. Please enjoy. sathreal, hun, you know the drill. I hope I met your expectations. If I did not, contact me and tell me.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

sathreal's Request

BonXRin

Chapter 30~

Eight Years Later

"Are we close yet, Mom?" The younger twin asked, as he clung to his older brother.

His midnight blue hair cut short and his bright blue eyes watching him, as his older brother's mocha brown eyes looked down at him and his brunette hair fell over his eyes.

"We're almost there Aleka, be patient." Rin spoke, as he gave them a smile.

Walking behind him and in pace with one another his twin boys were strong and healthy sixteen year olds. Something that had been a big issue not long after they were born. It was the second week, after they held Isabella's funeral, that the both of them were getting weaker. Apparently their bodies had been developed to live in the Gehenna atmosphere and not Assiah's. Something that was jeopardizing their health and could lead to them both dying, and that was when Rin had made on of the biggest decisions in his life. He left for Gehenna to save the twins, and left behind everything he had in Assiah.

_"Rin, stop and think about this." Bon spoke, as he grabbed the younger's arm. "If you go to Gehenna, Satan will-"_

_ "Bon, I have no choice anymore." Rin interrupted, as he jerked his arm out of the older's grip and gave him a serious look. "Kaden and Aleka are all I have left. It was my fault, my lack of controlling my emotions that killed Isabella; but this I can control. If I take them to Gehenna I can save them. Then they won't die like Isabella did. Besides, without them I have nothing."_

_ Before the younger could even turn around, the brunette n' blonde grabbed his cheeks and kissed him full on the mouth. A small gasp leaving the half-demon, before fell into the kiss and let the older have his way with him. The moment only lasting a few seconds, before the teen pulled away and Bon looked his straight in the eyes. _

_ "You have more than Kaden and Aleka, you have me Rin." Bon spoke, as he brushed his thumb against the younger's cheek. "I realized my mistake of letting you go a few weeks ago, and this time I can't let you disappear. We'll find a way to save them, Rin. We'll keep them alive, just don't leave. Who knows if you'll even come back."_

_ "That's just the thing, Bon. I have to leave. I love you, I've always loved you. Even when I had Nekoyoma I loved you, but right now the twins are more important. They're our children and right now I have to do everything to make sure they survive. You understand, don't you?"_

_ In the moments after a wave of silence fell over them and Bon pulled him close to his chest. The younger accepting the embrace and cuddling into his chest, as his tail wrapped around the older's waist and kept them close. His blank's scent wrapping around him, as he smiled and leaned into him. Weight the older took with no problem at all, as he gently kissed the younger's head and tightened his grip around him. _

_ "Promise me. Promise me you'll come back in one piece." Bon pleaded, as he buried has face into the younger's midnight blue locks. _

_ "I will." Rin spoke._

_ "Then I'll be right here waiting for you." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he reluctantly let go of the younger and held him at arms length. "I'll be here waiting for however long it takes for you to get back. So come back home soon."_

_ "I will."_

From then on out the journey had been hard. He had packed up everything he needed, the Kurikara included, and took the twins to Gehenna with Amaimon to watch after them. Even though, as weird as it sounded, the Earth King had been a big help. He helped protect the twins through their younger years and when they got around the age of six or seven, he started teaching them how to fight and protect themselves. Aleka the one how took to protecting and Kaden the one to fight. Which Rin didn't expect much less from the twins. As they grew up Kaden became the taller one of the two and never left Aleka's side. He was always their protecting him in his early years, till Amaimon taught him how to fight. Although the older was practically mute and rarely talked, he could get a point across fast to any demon that tried to harm the younger twin. All the while Aleka learned simple enchantments and learned how to protect others, while Kaden protected him.

This lifestyle continued all the while Amaimon taught him how to control his flames gradually over the eight years they were stuck with him in Gehenna's fast time cycle, but with one price of course. Just before Rin and the twins left for Gehenna not even a few days ago, Amaimon snapped the Kurikara in two. Yes it was supposed to be his 'demonic heart', but it had long since been. The moment he started training, was the moment the Kurikara became nothing but a weapon. Now he had full control of his flames and didn't need a sword and sheath to keep them in control. Sure he still had a professionally crafted demonic sword strapped to his back, but it was nothing more than a sword. A sword he could pull out and swing around to protect himself and one he could light on fire with his flames and use as an even deadlier weapon.

Yet, after eight years in Gehenna, everything was perfect. The twins were as healthy as they could be, minus Aleka's asthma he had on occasion, and he had full control of his powers. All that was missing in his life was one thing.

"Is this it, Mom?" Aleka asked, as he pointed to the huge gates and the sign that read 'True Cross Academy'.

"Yes, this is it; but we got a little more to go before we reach home." Rin spoke, as Aleka huffed and Kaden messed up his hair with his free hand.

The younger twin softly laughing and leaning against his brother, as Rin lead them through the gates and through campus. A number of students watching them as they moved to their next class, as Aleka looked around curiously and watched the teens the same age as them rush around. Kaden keeping the younger close and glaring at any guy that looked his brother over and let out a soft growl at one teen in particular who whistled. An act Rin decided to let slide, for the only fact that he knew Kaden could control his anger, as he turned down the familiar path and stopped at the start of the bridge. His sons stopping just behind him and Aleka giving him an odd look, before he followed the male's gaze.

Standing in the exact location as eight years ago was the abandoned dorms. The whole building redone from top to bottom, as the half-demon stared at the building and didn't even notice the front door open. A voice calling his name catching his attention, as the male quickly averted his gaze away from the building and his eyes fell on the figure standing in the doorway in pure shock.

Still standing at six foot and decked out in an exorcist uniform was none other than Bon. His hair still it's brunette n' blonde color and still swept back with a bit of hair gel, as the younger felt his chest contract and hesitantly took a step forward.

"Bon, I'm-"

The teen couldn't even get through half of the sentence, before his blank bolted out of the doorway and ran over to him. The older male suddenly wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, as he buried his face into the younger's neck and let out a shaky breath. Both Aleka and Kaden staring at their father in both surprise and confusion, as Rin hugged him just as tightly back and breathed in his scent. A soft sob escaping him, before he was softly sobbing into the older's chest and Bon was holding him tightly against him.

"I-I'm finally home." Rin managed to speak between sobs, as Bon held him tightly against him.

"And I'm glad you came back in one piece." Bon spoke, as he gently released the younger and gently cupped his cheeks. "I've missed you."

"I-I've missed you, too." The young softly spoke, before the older pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Mom, you said I wasn't allowed to do that with Kaden." Aleka complained, as Bon suddenly pulled away from the kiss and looked at the younger twin in complete shock and confusion.

"Surprise." Rin hesitantly spoke, as he gave him an innocent look.

"I'm guessing Aleka looks like you and Kaden looks like me." Bon spoke, as the younger nodded. "And Aleka just said what, exactly?"

"It's a long story." Rin spoke, as he turned toward the twins and gave them a smile. "Boys, this is your father."

Almost instantly Aleka's face turned bright red. The teen immediately burying his face into Kaden's chest, as the older twin gently pat him on the head and Bon sighed.

"You, Mr. owe me an explanation for why you've been gone for eight years." Bon spoke, as Rin smiled and gave him a smirk.

"That we can discuss in our room." Rin smirked, as Bon returned the look and swept the younger off his feet.

"Kaden, Aleka, make yourselves at home. Your mother and me will be up in our room. Don't come in if the doors locked."

Without another word, the brunette n' blonde carried the younger off toward their home. Leaving the two twins all by themselves in front of the house.

"I'm confused, why would they lock the door if they're just talking?" Aleka asked, as Kaden looked down at the younger and gently messed up his hair.

"You have a lot to learn." Kaden spoke, as he walked past the younger and headed for the door.

"Wait! I'm confused!"

* * *

Scarlett: *throws hands up in the air and confetti goes everywhere* And that's the end my cute little fans! Instead of having to take another chapter and struggle with ideas on how to have Griffin tell Rin the twin's health was in danger I just skip ahead 8 years and touched on the subject. So I hope this is alright with you sathreal. If it is, then I now announce that this fic as come to a close and I hope you have all enjoyed it. I apologize to the few who did not find this fic up to par with my others. this is my first Mpreg, and the only Mpreg for Blue Exorcist at this moment in time. So please keep that in mind. I do apologize that this isn't my best, but I will try harder as usual for my future fics. THank you my cute little fans, sathreal, I hope you enjoyed this fic. As always, sathreal hun, if there is anything you'd like changed do tell me.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
